


Of Monsters and Angels

by RTNightmare



Series: Of Monsters and Angels [1]
Category: Augurtale (Undertale AU), My Undertale AU, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chara's hatred and anger fuels Sans, Character Deaths, Determination (Undertale), Doing the Right Thing for the Wrong Reason, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extreme hurt/comfort, F/F, F/M, Filler characters for plot reasons, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of killing, Lots of plot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial-Genocide Run, Plans For The Future, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Raina is a smart cookie, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans absorbs Charisk Soul Remnants, Sans becomes King, Sans doesn't Age - this will be explained, Sans doesn't tell jokes until later, Sans will be OOC in beginning - this is on purpose, Time Shenanigans, Tol Sans, Toriel and Asgore are minor characters, Violence, anime/manga references, mature content, pay attention, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Happy 3rd Anniversary, Undertale!After over 2000 resets, and watching his little brother die yet again, Sans finally snaps. His new choices lead to the barrier breaking and him assuming control of monsters. However, by absorbing the Red Soul and Chara's hatred, Sans becomes a ruthless dictator after almost single-handedly winning the war against humanity.Over 50 years pass, and Sans is still in command, respected and feared by monsters and humans. Humans have become slaves - treated well so long as they obey - and a new species has been born. They have been officially called Mongrels, and they are the offspring of human mages and monsters. All mages are eliminated, and Mongrels are sent to orphanages to learn to live in society with low level jobs to keep them under control.However, one day Sans stumbles upon a group of monster teens beating up a female mongrel they kidnapped specifically to abuse before handing over to the Royal Guard as a 'runaway' and immediately takes the abused girl in, much to the shock and dismay of the rest of the world. For someone who has been so ruthless, it makes no sense. But the world will soon realize that the mongrel, Raina is the key to Sans returning to his true self.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter just in time for Undertale's 3rd Anniversary! Woohoo!
> 
> You will have to wait for the next chapters. Hope this gets you going until then, and I apologize for the huge cliffhanger. I'm super excited to share this story with you! Ooooh, it's gonna be so fun! X3
> 
> If there are any formatting issues, I am so sorry. This came off of Google Drive where I go over edits with others, so if there are issues, let me know in the comments. Otherwise, enjoy!

#  ****

#  **one**

 

Sans had **enough**. He had enough the first ten times his world had been reset. He had lost count of the number of times he had stared down the same grinning child. But he knew it had been far too many times.

 

“You look furious. Not keeping up your lazy bravado any more, _Sansy_?” Chara, the child who was more like a demon, smiled wider. “Aren’t you having fun? I am. Even after two thousand, seven hundred and forty five resets. I am still. Having. **Fun**.” Sure enough, their face distorted into something that was **not** human.

 

Sans snarled. He both did and didn’t know what to do. Over two thousand resets! Really? It had been that many? **How** had this freak of nature been able to keep count of them all? From their _Intent_ , he knew they weren’t lying. And as the blood drained from them for what _he knew_ had to be at least the two thousandth time, the child only grinned.

 

“See you next time, _Sansy_.”  They mocked as their eyes dimmed and  they succumbed to the darkness.

 

“don’t call me that, _brat_ ,” he growled as he felt the air shift as the next timeline started. “you don’t deserve it.” He glanced away thoughtfully. “i guess…next time is the **last** time.”

 

As the world started over from the point only minutes before, Sans shook himself of the memory that had clouded his mind. He **had** to make it to the surface. He would do it, if not for _them_ , then for Papyrus.

 

He fisted the ripped and dirty scarf around his neck as he turned to the child that stood grinning at the entrance to the Judgement Hall. He was _so_ tired of this. Their stupid grin, once so sinister, had lost its edge in the wake of the knowledge he had gained. As they sauntered over to begin yet another round of this hopeless fight, Sans thought, “this feels staged.” For all he knew, it was. He **couldn’t** be shocked anymore.

 

He noticed that even after so many resets, the child looked worn. It made what he was about to do even more _satisfying_.

 

“Before we start again, I must inform you of something.”

 

“whazzat,” he slurred, not even caring how tired he seemed. How this freak saw him didn’t matter anymore.

 

“Your _friend_ , Frisk, is no more. With each reset, I sapped them of their Determination, until eventually they disappeared entirely, and I took over. That last reset was the end of them and Flowey.”

 

Something snapped inside Sans. At the same time, it all became clear, and his body moved. He ripped the Soul from the child, forcefully avoiding the Encounter System. Holding the glowing Soul, Sans’ free hand found the child’s face and in the next second, the child was thrown towards the entrance of the Judgement Hall where they slammed into the wall with a pained grunt.

 

Not waiting for the child to recover, Sans took a shortcut to the hidden room housing all the Souls of the fallen humans. Gathering them all with his magic, he teleported to the barrier.

 

King Asgore turned to him with a start. “Sans! What happened?”

 

“no time.” The skeleton could hear the child’s footsteps as he ripped the Souls from their containers and pushed them against the barrier.

 

“NOOOOOO!” Came the demonic screech of the child as the light left their eyes. The skeleton almost couldn’t hear it as the barrier shattered, all the Souls but one disappearing into oblivion.

 

The red Soul persisted, and cupping it, Sans understood. Frisk was the one who broke the barrier, their demonic host having lied or possibly not known that their presence still remained with the Red vessel. Now, however, the Soul was too weak to persist much longer.

 

Despite the Soul having belonged to the demonic child who had played with him and the rest of monster-kind for centuries, Sans took the Soul and forced it inside himself.

 

After a few moments of blinding white, the air stilled as the room came back into focus. Sans stood tall, the power of the red Soul warping the skeleton’s frame to be taller, leaner, and much stronger. Blinking his sockets, he activated his magic, igniting both sockets with smoking blue and yellow pupils.

 

“What have you done?” The king and transformed monster turned at the gasp of the recently arrived Toriel. “You…killed them.”

 

“they killed countless monsters, including my brother.” Sans snarled.

 

“You?” The goat-monster cried as she cradled the child. “I recognize your voice. You _promised_ me!”

 

“it doesn’t matter. you’re a fool for trusting that _child_. they played all of us, over two thousand times.”

 

“They didn’t **deserve** to die!” The former queen screamed.

 

Sans stomped over to her and yanked her up by her collar. “if you knew all the suffering they put monsters through, you wouldn’t be crying for them. you would be cursing them and mourning your fallen brethren.

 

“they deserved far worse than what they got. but unlike me, you don’t remember any of it. this demon played with time and only two people knew what they have done, the other having been crushed by them!” He was shouting by the end of his speech, and when it was done, he pushed the former queen back before shooting a ball of blue and yellow flames at the child.

 

“i know who you are toriel dreemurr, former queen of the underground. i have no sympathy for someone who abandoned her people. that you would favor of a murderer over your own kind is disgraceful.” The body was incinerated in seconds. The former queen wept at the sight.

 

“let’s go.” The skeleton commanded the king. “we have a **world** to conquer.”

 

The king didn’t move. When Sans turned back, he saw the aged form of someone who had given up. Removing his crown, the broken king let it fall to the floor.

 

“I have failed my people,” Asgore muttered forlornly, “I cannot lead them anymore.”

 

Sans walked over to him and retrieved the crown. “then i will do it in your place.” When he received no reply, he turned to the guard in the room. “tell everyone that the barrier is gone and i will be leading them from here on out.”

 

The soldier turned briefly to the king, who had gone to his wife and now held her in his arms. When the king only continued to console her, the soldier turned back to Sans and nodded. “Right away, your majesty.”

 

There was a shift in the room, the control having been passed from Asgore to Sans. Had the human still been alive, they would have felt their adversary’s power grow and would, Sans had no doubt, be rethinking their next move. But they were gone now, and soon, many of their  fellow humans would follow them into Hell.

 

“good. i’ll be waiting for you outside. hurry up.” Sans commanded imperiously.

 

 

 

It didn’t take long to get monster-kind ready to leave and begin preparations for the second war against humanity. Sans himself was on the front lines, already having been recognized as the new ruler of monster-kind.

 

The war was swift and with the might of new king’s strength and intellect, the monsters won the war before the end of the year. Monsters took over the Earth, and the humans, having been reduced from billions to mere thousands, were made to serve as slaves. As long as they obeyed their new monster masters, they were treated well.

 

With Sans leading the world, the economy boomed, and nature blossomed after having been harmed so much by humanity’s selfishness and lack of intelligence. New laws were made and, with the increase of jobs, population, infrastructure, and much more, the entire world flourished despite the only world leader being a merciless dictator.

 

The skeleton-monster changed as he ruled that world without a hint of his former lazy persona. Everything that made Sans who he was in the underground vanished, including his slurred speech, slouched posture, and usage of puns and jokes. Gone was the jokester who always smiled and seemed to carefree. As time passed, the monsters began to believe that the Sans from the underground had died the day he assumed control.

 

Sans was always incredibly intelligent, but after absorbing what was left of Chara, he became ruthless and vicious. He eliminated all who opposed him and ruled without any emotions besides rage. When he wasn’t showing his fury, he wore a neutral yet calculating mask.

 

In the fifty years since the barrier broke, he would come to be known by many names, Grim Reaper being the most notable, though no one would dare call him such a name to his face. He earned it by being the only person allowed to kill monsters or humans and showing little-to-no restraint for who he killed, especially while doing so.

 

Monsters were Dusted for talking behind his back or disrespecting him to his face with snide remarks and humans would find themselves with a bone through their chest if they so much as gave him a dirty look.

 

This fear led to respect from both monsters and humans. As long as they were quiet enough, both species would spread rumors about Sans. Many of them reached the skeleton, but often he would let it slide as it was advantageous for him since the fear kept the people in line.

 

One subject that caught his attention was the emergence of a new species; hybrids, being the offspring of monsters and human mages. They were officially called Mongrels since the word fit both in meaning and started with _mon_ like _monster_. However, because monster-kind didn’t like that humans could be elevated to their ‘supreme status’, those that were a part of this new species were most often referred to as Rats, a derogatory term since they were unwanted and bottom of the barrel.

 

There were only eight cases of monsters who had wanted to keep their mongrel children but were forced to release them to the government instead. Three of the monster parents, two mothers and one father of three different mongrels, were Dusted with the child in their arms after refusing to give the children up and tried to escape.

 

Like any other time, Sans showed no restraint as he ended the lives of the new parents. However, a couple guards once notes that one of the times, he had picked a mongrel infant and observed them thoughtfully before handing them over to a guard. A rumor was spread soon after that the skeleton dealt with as he did any other. Ten monsters and two humans were Dusted for it.

 

Many wondered why the mongrels even existed. Monsters would frequently sexually abuse humans. Humans with hidden mage potential could reproduce with monsters, and because humans relied on fertility over Intent, these new hybrids came into being. Monsters hadn’t understood the difference in their reproduction until five years after the war was won and the first mongrel was born.

 

However, one of the laws that had been created was that mages were to be eliminated immediately if found.  Sans had amended the law to allow the mongrels to exist, ordering that any mage who mothered a hybrid be allowed to conceive and hold their child for a minimum of five days until medical professional extracted enough milk to nurse the child and that any father be allowed one chance to hold their child and spend five days with them before being executed – the mage parents needed a chance to see and say goodbye to their child. No one ever found out why Sans created this rule and those who tried to find out or make assumptions were quickly eliminated by the skeleton.

 

So, after fifty years, roughly two hundred and fifty or so mongrels existed. All of them were placed in orphanages specifically designed to house the new species. They would be raised by monster caretakers and taught the basics and how to perform low level jobs so that they didn’t cause trouble for monster-kind.

 

It was around this time, on a cloudy day, that it happened. It was something that would change Sans forever…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here. 
> 
> Enter Raina, the mongrel (monster-human offspring) who seems to have caught a certain skeleton's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having another 'R' name for a protagonist. Thankfully, another story I'm working on doesn't. But for this, the name I chose works so well. See End Notes for why that might be. Avoid it if you don't want some spoilers.

#  ****

#  **two**

 

Even after fifty years, Sans could not get over how beautiful the world was. It was not the buildings, people, or anything man-or-monster-made that captivated him. It was the lush flora, the wondrous sky, and everything else that existed before humans, monsters and animals walked the surface. Even with the occasional gloomy weather, Sans found the sky beautiful – the clouds were fluffy and soft, even when darkened by the approaching storm.

 

Breathing in, the skeleton took in the smells of the flora, unpolluted air, and the scent of rain. Having ruled for fifty years, he had done away with all the man-made contraptions and whatnot that damaged the environment. Humans were **so** stupid; killing the planet without a worry or care in their Souls. It was another reminder that, despite everything, the world was lucky he was in charge. It was better in his hands that in the tiny mitts of that orange idiot with the fake golden hair.

 

The birds were chirping pleasantly, and he could hear children playing while their parents chatted away. For now, no one knew of his presence. With his plain, long coat, hood up, he could blend in without causing a ruckus. It was one of the downsides to being in charge; he had control through fear and respect.

 

Any time he was in public, the moment everyone around him became aware of him, they reacted like deer in front of headlights. The saying was odd when Sans first heard it, but after experiencing it’s origin first-hand, he had to agree that that was exactly what happened when he roamed around the square near the palace, as he often did to clear his skull.

 

However, he came across another phrase that was more amusing and even more accurate: big dick energy. True enough, within the first minute his presence was known, play time was over as a quiet and fear-driven respect took its place. For a guy who _supposedly_ didn’t have a dick, it was even more ironic.

 

The children often didn’t understand, and he had had moments where parents would apologize over and over for their children’s rudeness. He could not and would not fault children for their ignorance, though. Their minds were underdeveloped and as such, they could not understand that they might offend him.

 

Every time a child or a group of children bumped into him and their fearful parent(s) came to apologize and beg forgiveness, he would pat the child on the head – often startling the parent(s) and any other monster or slave witnessing the commotion with bated breath – before walking away like nothing happened.

 

Soon enough, word went around that he was forgiving of children’s misconduct. He addressed it to the public personally one day, from the palace balcony where he would sometimes give speeches, stating that his actions were a sign of tolerance to their underdeveloped state and their naivety to what is right and wrong. He instructed parents to teach children about proper respect because he would not be as tolerant when they reached adulthood.

 

Sometimes, children would recognize him, immediately stopping and bowing, greeting him respectfully. Whenever that happened, he would lower his hood, smile nicely, nod his head, and offer some monster candy as a reward for good manners. This, too, got around and soon, many other children were all showing him the same respect whenever they saw him. The scientist in him was filled with glee every time this occurred.

 

 

This was not one of those times, however. As Sans turned the corner, he saw a group of teenagers kicking someone on the ground. From what the skeleton could tell, the victim appeared to be human. But regardless if the victim had done something wrong, even Sans felt this was going overboard.

 

“ _ENOUGH!_ ” The now echoing command was enough to startle the group and, upon recognizing him, form a line side by side. Behind them, the victim lay on the ground, trembling as soft whimpers escaped them. The bullies were all monsters, and upon closer inspection, their victim was a female mongrel, her tail long and black with a claw-like hand at the end that was currently curled around her for protection.

 

As the skeleton’s gaze shifted between the bullies and their victim, he watched in fascination as the hand on the mongrel’s tail changed, the sharp features becoming rounded and comical as the claw took the shape of a blown-up glove. No doubt the sharper features were meant to be a deterrent if the mongrel was in danger, not that it had helped her here.

 

Sans lowered his hood and shifted his full attention to the group of monsters with a chilling glare. “what is happening here?” None of the monsters replied, all of them stock still and shaking in their boots. “you realize this is too much. i’m not sure _why_ you were beating this mongrel, but i doubt the reason was enough that they deserved all of you kicking them senseless.”

 

He could hear several gulps and at least one of them whimpered. “well? which one of you is going to tell me why you were kicking this mongrel?” When more seconds passed, and he received no reply, he grabbed the collar of the one whose Intent had been the worst of them all while they beat their victim senseless, and pulled them from the line-up. He yanked them up so that he was a breath away from the skeleton’s sockets. “start talking.”

 

“I…we…the mongrel…it stole something from us…tried to deceive us with magic and–AHHHHHH!” The teen, a lizard monster, screamed as Sans ripped a scale from his cheek.

 

“i know when someone is lying,” Sans growled impatiently. “don’t do it again unless you want to suffer more.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. It was a prank. We kidnapped her from her orphanage and were just gonna kick her around before returning her to authorities and claiming she ran away. Please, sir. I swear that’s all.”

 

Sans dropped his collar, mentally smug when the boy yelped in pain before standing back up and joining the line up again.

 

“you are **all** on thin ice. you will give me your identification cards and go home **immediately**. you’ll be lucky if you don’t get shit for this indecency. if you **_ever_** pull a stunt like this again, you will **not** get another chance. **_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR_**?!”

 

“Yes, sir!” The delinquent monsters squeaked in unison.

 

Minutes later, the guard had come to pick the teens up and bring them home. Their IDs were with Sans as he jotted down notes of the encounter to report to the Royal Council later on. With all the information on the teens added in, he handed them to the guard and ordered they be returned. Sans turned back to the mongrel to find two guards beginning to cart them away.

 

“what are you doing to her?” Sans demanded coldly.

 

The guards hesitated. “Sir, we were going to bring her to the prison.”

 

“excuse me?”

 

“Sir? She’s outside her orphanage.”

 

“that was outside her control. she was kidnapped. i explained that already.”

 

“Sir, she–”

 

“enough! _release her immediately_. if i find any other guards acting outside the law, you better believe there will be trouble and some extra piles of **dust** lying around.”

 

All eight of the guards present shuddered. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” The two offending guards saluted, gently placing the mongrel back on the ground.

 

“ _leave_.” Sans ordered. The guard bowed and obeyed without another word.

 

Kneeling down, Sans hoisted the girl up. She was very light and small in his arms, obviously malnourished given the indents where he could see her bones. As a mongrel, she should have been given more rights than a human. But it seemed – and Sans had a strong suspicion of this for a long time – that mongrels were treated as being even lower than humans.

 

Growling, the skeleton turned and began to walk, his rage fuming off him like thick smoke. Birds were no longer chirping, the voices of the children and adults were gone, and it was quiet as the world around him held its breath. One shortcut later, he was back in the palace, his home, in a guest bedroom.

 

“ _Sir_ ,” one of the maids squeaked, “I apologize. I didn’t know you’d be back!”

 

“i wasn’t planning to. but that changed.” He motioned to the unconscious girl he had placed on top of the covers. “see to it that she is cleaned up and fed as soon as she wakes up. she is under my protection, effectively starting **now**. if anyone so much as tries to harm her, **i will eliminate them immediately**.” The maid paled and nodded before immediately going over to tend to the girl.

 

“i will be back in an hour or so, so see that she is at least clean and resting in this bed when i get back.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The maid replied as she began stripping off the girl’s oversized, old, torn, gray dirt-covered tee shirt.

 

Sans turned away, exiting the room. He removed his knee-length midnight-blue coat and magicked it away in favor of his favorite azure hoodie, a replacement for the old one he had in the underground. During his debriefing with the guard, he had inquired on which orphanage the girl had come from and learned it was on the opposite side of town.

 

When the guard had tried to tell him her name, he had stopped him and insisted she had to tell him her name herself. He was soon given a copy of the mongrel’s information, so he could go to the orphanage to talk to them personally about the incident.

 

When the guard had offered to go in his place, he declined immediately, stating this was a personal matter. The guard’s expression made it very clear he wanted to know what the _personal matter_ was, but thankfully, the fear created by fifty years of rage was enough to silence him.

 

Thus, Sans stood at the entrance to the orphanage, already knowing from the state of the building’s exterior that his rage would be boiling up shortly. He wanted to hope that the outside – with its splintered wood, burned look, and ominous swaying in the wind – was not going to be reflected inside, too. But that was too much to hope for, he knew. After all, the monarch had seen first-hand how countless monsters had adopted entitled perspectives.

 

Walking inside, his face tightened as he observed the living conditions of the place. It was dark and musty, the heating was not on despite the chilly weather outside, and he could hear the creak of every floorboard. His face tightened in disgust as one of the mistresses came to meet him, dressed in a lavish gown that was the proof of his worries.

 

The cat monster let out a small shriek of surprise when she recognized him. The next moment, she forced herself to recover and apologized as she came to greet him, head down and eyes to the ground.

 

“Apologies. We are currently searching for what might be a runaway.”

 

“runaway? you **mean** a kidnapping.” He showed her the picture. “she was taken and beaten by a group of monster teens. **i** found her, which is why i’m here.”

 

“Oh. Kidnapped? Well, the boys down the street do like to…oh, but I **guess** that’s fine.”

 

“ **NO, IT IS NOT!** ” Sans bellowed, his eyes flaring, terrifying the cat further. “your job is to keep them safe, fed, clothed, and watch **over** them. you are supposed to **teach** them how to live and make sure they are behaving appropriately so that they don’t become a problem. that also means that you are **not** supposed to treat them like garbage. how **dare** you?!?”

 

“why is it that monsters keep assuming that mistreating other species is okay?” He continued “it’s **not**! that is something a **human** would do! are **you** a human?!” When she tried to sputter out apologies and claims of innocence, he yanked her close and bared his fangs.

 

“i should destroy you right now for even **thinking** that you have a right to mistreat anyone without justified reasons! where do all the damn **funds** for this place **go**? they are supposed to help keep this place _livable_ and provide _food_ for everyone, but it seems you are selfishly keeping it for yourselves.”

 

He gestured to her grand attire. “you think it’s acceptable that these children are being forced to eat scraps and live in a dark place like this while you buy ridiculous finery like this.” He fisted the richly embroidered skirt of her dress and ripped it, ruining the expensive dress and earning a horrible shriek of dismay from its host. “i’d like to see **you** survive on almost nothing. what if i made a new law that mongrels would be given a full **month** to do _whatever_ they wanted, make any demand that could not be refused? what do you _think_ would happen?”

 

The cat whimpered, “They would target me and the other staff. They would **kill** us. Please, don’t!”

 

He ignored her plea. “oh, so you are aware of how **shitty** you are. well, good.” He shoved her away, her back slamming into the nearest wall. “if you have any other dresses like this, you better sell them immediately. the money will go to your **wards** , as it _should have been_ originally. if that means everything you own is sold, so be it. the next time i come here, it had better be in good shape and i better hear laughter or it’s your life that will be sold next, to death.” He sneered at her, a snarl in his chest. “unless you want to be a slave instead. either way, you can _easily_ be replaced.”

 

He adjusted his clothes and brushed imaginary dirt off his coat. “as for the kidnapped mongrel, she is staying with **me**.”

 

“What?” The cat cried pitifully.

 

“ **you heard me.** add that to your report. oh, and if it doesn’t exist, make it exist. if everything, and i mean, everything that happens here is not written down when i return, **p r a y** that i show you mercy.”

 

He didn’t wait for her reply as he took another shortcut back, appearing in the guest room once more. Like ordered, the maid had cleaned the mongrel up and placed her back into bed. A card was laid on the nightstand beside her that read “Use the bell to call for dinner”. The bell in question was beside it, as was a glass of water.

 

Sans walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The unconscious girl looked peaceful despite her gaunt complexion, her too-pale face framed by flowing midnight locks that had been a sticky, knotted, grey-tinted mass when he last saw her. He actually hoped the cat at the orphanage failed, just so he could Dust her.

 

It was at that moment that the girl’s breathing stopped, the covers stilling. Sans began to panic, looking for signs of her condition. When the girl’s Soul – a white Soul that, despite the deep cracks splitting it into several pieces, glittering with the colors of all the Soul Traits, like any other mongrel – lifted past her chest, Sans grabbed it out of desperation.

 

The girl’s memories flooded into him, and he felt his chest rumble as he witnessed all the mistreatment she had lived through just for being a mongrel. When the memories finally ended, Sans wasn’t surprised to feel magic tears dripping down his face.

 

“i’m gonna enjoy hunting the filthy bastards who have hurt you,” he snarled quietly. With the Soul still within his grasp, Sans summoned his pitiful healing magic and began to slowly massage the Soul. Once he was satisfied that the cracks were closed enough that it could maintain its own integrity, he released his grip and watched as it spun feebly in the air.

 

The skeleton worked quickly, creating tendrils of his magic. He wrapped the cyan and yellow tendrils around the Soul, like a bandage, until all the cracks were covered. Once he was done and satisfied, he smiled and pet the Soul gently.

 

As if sensing him and thanking him for saving it, the Soul perked up and instantly zoomed up to his skull. The bandaged heart pressed against his cheek, nuzzling affectionately against the skeleton. Turning his head, Sans planted a kiss to the Soul, leaving a cyan and yellow mark on the spot his mouth had touched.

 

Worried that prolonged outside exposure might hurt the Soul in some way, he guided the affectionate Heart back to its host and waited for the girl to stir.

 

As if sensing someone, the girl stirred and two surprisingly deep blue eyes – much like the ocean or the most brilliant sapphire – stared back at him, leaving him at a loss for words.

 

“hello there,” he greeted softly. “my name is sans aster. you might know me as the ruler of the world, as silly as that sounds.”

 

She nodded. Her eyes started to drift a bit before returning to him. “W…” Her voice was too soft as her vocal cords strained. She coughed. Sans handed her the water glass, which she took with a short bow and guzzled like her life depended on it. For all he knew, it did.

 

“Wh…why am I…here?” She finally managed.

 

“i found you being kicked by a bunch of monster teens. i was not too happy to learn they had kidnapped you and used you as a punching bag before they planned to hand you over to authorities. i have dealt with them and your former mistress, for the most part. you are now under my protection for the foreseeable future.”

 

She blinked, her head shaking side to side as she failed to process what was happening to her. “But why…would you want…to protect me?”

 

 “i have my reasons,” he deflected with a shrug and redirected with a question of his own. “more importantly, please introduce yourself. i’d like to know the name of my new ward.” There was a glint in his shining pupils that the girl couldn’t understand.

 

Despite how malnourished she was, her cheeks heated into a soft rosy color. “I’m Raina,” she mumbled, and then quickly added, “sir.” Her cheeks burned.

 

He hummed, a soft smile on his face. “okay, raina. welcome to my palace. it is a pleasure to have you here.” He held out his hand and she took it, a little hesitant, and gave it a small shake.

 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“sans,” he corrected firmly. “now, how about we have some dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The name Raina means a couple things - Queen is Slavic, Paradise in Bulgarian - and Reina means pure and clean in Yiddish, peaceful and queen in Spanish, and summit and nara (flat area or basin) in Japanese. These all work for Raina because of her role and her _standing_. I won't say anything because I won't spoil it but I'm super excited to share this story with you. X3


	3. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mature Content: Non-con themes!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Actual rape does not happen, but if you are uncomfortable with this, please skip to the end notes.

#  ****

#  **three***

**Warning: Non-Con!**

 

Dinner was a lot tenser than Sans liked. He had a dinner meeting every few days with representatives from the Council, the lawmakers of the entire world. They were making it clear with their auras that they didn’t like the newest addition to the luxurious feast.

 

By extension, Sans was surprised and unsurprised that his new ward was so cautious about taking food. She had finished what was on her plate at a rate he knew was forcefully slowed down. Every time she took a bite, one of the offended members of the Council would flare up their aura, as if to say, _how dare you eat that?_

 

Sans would retaliate by letting his own aura flare up, dominating all three Council members’ easily. After a while, and after Sans had used magic to move more food onto his ward’s plate  _very conspicuously_ at least five times, irritating his guests further, dinner was over, and dessert was served. It was at this time that one of the frustrated visitors could not stand it anymore and finally spoke up.

 

“Your majesty,” the bird monster cried, feathers ruffled with fury, “how could you let a Rat sit at–hhhhhhaaaa!” The monster dissolved to Dust, a bone piercing his chest.

 

His fellows sat ridged in their chairs, staring in horror at the remains of their comrade. This was not the first time Sans had taken a life like this. He was well known for doing this whenever and wherever he wished. The moment someone disrespected him, they were shown **no** mercy. It was his way of forcing respect. After all, others were far more likely to obey if they **feared** for their lives.

 

“i’ve said it before and i guess i’ll be saying it again since your memories are **_garbage_**. the species is called mongrel, as they are half **mon** ster and half human mage. they are not **rats** and i have yet to see a mongrel who looks like an actual rat.” He dabbed his face with a napkin. “call them rats again and your fate is sealed. _former_ council member mullup’s death was a swift one, but i am not afraid to give anyone **a bad time**. that fool deserved far worse. i suggest you not forget that or what i’m willing to do if i’m disrespected again.” Though his voice was mostly smooth, only adjusting to convey his Intent, his words had the desired effect as the other council members clammed up.

 

Sans knew he was terrifying. He knew his new ward was likely scared of him, too, though he was prepared to deal with that later. She didn’t need to fear him like everyone else did. However, dealing with her fear would have to wait.

 

“i have recently looked into the orphanage that originally housed miss raina.” He continued, gesturing to the girl. “i have to say i’m quite furious at the neglect one of the mistresses has shown. she was wearing a gorgeous dress that must have cost quite the pretty penny while the place itself was falling apart. it was dark, the air was stale, the wooden walls were almost as black as a moonless night, and i could hear every creak. not to mention, i could hear a child crying as one of the wardens punished them – the sound of a whip is not something that should be heard in a facility like that. it would be better for a prison to house undesirables like that _mistress_.” He spat the word like it was poisonous, like his current aura.

 

Sans had stood, his anger carrying him from his seat as he approached the backs of the remaining Council members. He enjoyed watching them tremble and squirm in the plush seats, fearfully wondering if they were about to die, too.

 

“i wonder if someone told her it was a good idea to spend the funds that should go into the facility on herself. oh, but i already dealt with that. i will be returning soon and if she hasn’t sold both the dress she wore that i ruined and any other crap she bought with funds that didn’t belong to her, then i’ll be sure to have her screaming before ending her worthless existence.”

 

He laughed, his deep baritone leaving a spine-chilling effect on his terrified guests. “so, tell me,” he hissed against one of their necks before turning to the other, “whose idea was it to allow the maintenance of a place like that to go ignored? don’t lie now. you’ll be dusted if you do.”

 

They both succumbed in an instant and uttered two names. “ah, so our feathered friend thought he would get away with that? now i’m really sad i didn’t take my time.” A ball of cyan and yellow fire ignited in the skeleton’s hands and he tossed it on the pile of Dust, destroying the remains and the clothes but leaving the fabric of the chair unscathed. “there now, no remains. i’ll take a disgrace over torture.”

 

He smirked. “as for gollum; tell him he better start running. i’ll be giving chase first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

 

 

His guests left shortly after and it took him some time, but he managed to persuade his new charge to finish her dessert. When she was done, he personally escorted her back to her bedroom.

 

“I…” She was still terrified. He knew she would be for a while.

 

“let me be clear about something,” he began, silencing her as he backed her towards the bed. She fell onto the edge, her rear almost missing it as she scrambled to back up. He ignored it as he continued, going further into her personal space, “i will never harm you. i know you are terrified of me after i killed someone without a second thought. but you don’t have to worry about that happening to **you**. i swear it.”

 

She fumbled back as he continued his advance. “I…please…stop!” It was clear she was aware of his Intentions. Considering that, Sans was not happy that she was rejecting him after he protected her _twice_.

 

He growled, “you’re mine now.” His right hand found the middle of her back, pulling her towards him until she was flush against him, her larger chest pressing against his ribcage.

 

Despite how starved she was, the one part of her that had developed was her chest. He had done some brief research and found that this was a biological trait that was common on the monster side of her heritage. An image of the mongrel’s mother also showed that she was well-endowed, too.

 

Monsters may have been more interested in finding Soul compatibility, but Sans could admit to himself that he certainly was eager to see how she would develop once she gained the necessary weight to be considered healthy again.

 

Her rear was very small, though, and would probably stay that way after she got better. So, if she mated with a human, most of whom seem to be more interested in physical appearances, her breasts would have been her only redeeming feature - sexually, that is. The skeleton could easily see the appeal. He wanted to do so much with those...didn’t humans used to call them _fun bags_? So odd.

 

However, the thought of a human, a mongrel, or another monster having his ward was unforgivable. Sans would never allow that to happen. He refused to let her mate with anyone else. She belonged to **him** and him alone.

 

Sans decided he better make sure she understood this, using his free left hand to begin groping the slowly hardening flesh of the closest breast. She whimpered and began trying to push him away, her trembling fingers finding his shoulders and pushing to create some distance between them.

 

“No…please! Don’t do this,” she pleaded.

 

He growled and thrust her down against the bed. “you think you can just reject me? after i protected you, the least you can do is allow me entrance.” He shifted until he was crouching over her and resumed fondling her breasts with both hands.

 

When she began to fight back, he used his blue magic to end her struggles. That didn’t stop her pleas, though, and soon that became too much.

 

He snarled, ripping the front of the shirt his maid had dressed her in earlier that day. The undersized bra, clearly having been the girl’s property was dealt the same fate. Now that there was nothing left keeping him from enjoying her, he got back to work, snarling when she made any noise of complaint.

 

His tongue lapped at one of the hard nubs as his thumb and index finger pinched the other. He growled his delight as he worked her harder. Without her struggling, he was able to enjoy her body, so much that he didn’t register her sobs.

 

It was only when he removed the rest of her clothes that he finally noticed her face. Quiet sobs were bubbling from her throat as tears of defeat coated her cheeks and glazed her brilliant blues. She wasn’t looking at him; her eyes were on the moon just visible through the window, her expression that of someone saying goodbye forever.

 

With a snap, Sans’ magic unraveled, and he retreated a foot away. Feeling the weight of him leave her, Raina curled in on herself, hands cupping her chest protectively as her tail wrapped around her further, the defensive claws having already taking the place of the blown glove. This time, the claws were facing him. He should have been angry, but...

 

_He_ did that. _Sans_ did that. Her fear. It was _his_ fault. What kind of _monster_ was he?

 

“i…” She flinched at his voice, and as if triggered, a loud whine escaped her. She couldn’t stop it as the whine turned into loud sobbing that was barely muffled by the covers that she quickly hid beneath now that she was free of his magical bondage.

 

Sans almost snarled but stopped himself as he realized he would only make her more upset if he did. He rushed out of the room, with a bitter, “sorry.”

 

Minutes later, the skeleton lay in his own bed, growling at himself and his obvious stupidity. She didn’t know him. He had Dusted someone in front of her. He had done so in the past without losing any sleep over it, but she had never witnessed it, and he didn’t doubt that scared her. But now, he had tried to take her virginity against her will...

 

She had pleaded with him to stop. His pride and the primal desires inside him had been enough for him to ignore her. But…no, he couldn’t **do** that. Damnit! If he screwed everything up because of _this_ , he…

 

He could still feel her pain. She wasn’t even looking at him when he finally realized what he was doing, but he still felt just how much he hurt her. That was the face of a broken person accepting their fate. How many times had she worn that expression? How many times had the ones who caused her to wear that expression simply ignored her and proceeded? What if…

 

No, he sensed her purity. She had never been through the kind of torture he almost put her through.

 

Nonetheless, Sans curled into himself as he snarled one more time at himself. He would **not** do that **ever** again. Never again would **he** be the cause of that girl’s despair. He promised, to the sky, to the moon, to the stars, all of which had witnessed his dishonorable behavior, that he would never hurt her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Summary:**  
>  Sans and Raina have a tense dinner with a few Council members (who don't like a "lowly mongrel at their table") and one of them gets Dusted after calling Raina the demeaning term for mongrels "Rat", startling everyone present, including Raina. Sans warns them not to do that and then gets them to admit who it was who told the orphanage mistress to use the funds on herself. The member he Dusted was one and another was brought up, who he would deal with later. After dinner, Sans escorts Raina back to 'her room' and tries to persuade her that he would never hurt her while also claiming her as his. However, when she rejects him, his furious pride overwhelms him and he begins using magic on her to stop her struggling as he begins taking advantage of her until he glances at her face and sees her depressed and defeated look. He comes to his senses, finally backing off and leaving, going back to his room and beating himself up for almost raping her and promising himself he would never do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Raina have a rocky relationship after last chapter. Can Raina ever forgive Sans? Is Sans worthy of trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed a lot of edits. And because of a comment on last chapter, I added some extra stuff to make sure that it's clear what's going on. ;)
> 
> I also added more adjustment in other parts for better flow and story telling. Hope you like it. As usual, my beta Discworldgod (DeviantArt) is fantastic. So please, show some love to her. :D
> 
> Lastly, I adjusted the tags for this story because they weren't quite accurate before. Well, all but one, which I won't say which. But now they are accurate enough and hopefully that means it will also read better too. :D

#  ****

#  **four**

 

The next couple of days were tense. Raina refused to leave her room, so Sans assigned the same maid as before to make sure she ate. The maid was ordered to force her to eat ten bites at minimum or risk being tortured. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough as after every meal, his charge’s plate was clean. With _questioning_ , he knew the maid hadn’t eaten it herself. He was thankful he didn’t need to take drastic measures. Or so he thought...

 

In the meantime, Sans dealt with Councilmember Gollum, who had not gotten far before the skeleton found him. The rock monster had barely begun to plead when Sans silenced him with a bone down his throat.

 

A week passed, and Sans was still doing interviews to replace the council members he had eliminated. He hadn’t seen his charge the entire time and was growing frustrated. Another week passed before he decided that enough was enough.

 

He entered her room to find her lying on the bed, over the covers, looking pale and sickly. He was furious, “ _WHAT_?!”

 

The girl startled and began panicking when she saw him, fleeing under the covers immediately. For how terrible she looked, her fear of him was stronger than the pain it took to move so fast.

 

He walked up to the edge of the bed, observing the outline of girl and confirming he wasn’t just seeing things. “ **how** are you so thin? i instructed the maid to make sure you were fed. she wasn’t lying. i made **sure** of that. _explain yourself_.”

 

“…I…puked.” One thing Sans was grateful for, after having taken over ruling monster-kind, was the power of Royal Command. With a force of his will, he could order anyone of monster decent, including mongrels, to obey his commands.

 

Mongrels were tougher to control, however, as they were only half monster and therefore, the magic of Royal Command was less potent. However, as a Soul Seer, he also knew when someone was lying.

 

“you…ate in front of the maid only to puke it up later? really? _tell the truth._ ” He ordered her.

 

She whined, “I…made a c-c-copy of myself…magic…so that it looked like I a-ate.” She did everything she could to distort the words so he wouldn’t understand, but he knew better.

 

“ _why? tell the truth!_ ”

 

“I want to die,” came the quivering reply.

 

Sans seized up, his Soul going mad inside his chest as his instincts took over. “ _you will stop this behavior. you will take better care of yourself. and you will stop hiding from me and stop fighting back._ ” There was no room to disobey this time.

 

The girl burst into tears under the effects of the intense controlling magic, reluctantly pushing the covers off herself. “Why? Find someone else! I can’t take it anymore!”

 

Sans choked as he fought against the emotions threatening to strangle him. “i’m sorry for what i did,” he whispered after composing himself. “i promise i won’t do that again. getting your consent is more important than getting my way.”

 

She scrunched up her face. “But…you still killed so many people. What about that? Why do you keep... **doing** that?”

 

Sans felt like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar. “i…they…it’s my job to make sure people learn. if someone does something disrespectful, they need to pay for it.”

 

“Then give them a punishment that isn’t spearing them with a bone,” she retorted immediately. “That is savage and horrible.”

 

“…aghhhh…” Sans grumbled, having no decent reply to give. He wasn’t sure what he **could** say. He didn’t like this conversation. Everything he did was for the sake of the world.

 

…

 

……

 

…No. **That** was a lie. His merciless ways were because of his own hatred and anger, because of what he had been through over fifty years ago. For what happened to his brother, for not being strong enough to save him...his powerlessness. **He hated it.** He never wanted to feel that way again. She couldn’t know, but still…

 

Was he doing everything right? Had he screwed something up?

 

Thinking about it now, not for the first time, but actually allowing himself to process it without eventually deluding himself that he was doing it for the greater good, he realized his reasons were Chara’s hatred and his own anger at not being able to protect Papyrus were what fueled him. His brother was dead because of him and now thousands more were dead because he let the rage of a child consume him and turn his long-seeded depression into the need for revenge against so many people who weren’t even involved.

 

That, and...

 

Turning to his charge, he was taken aback at her surprised and worried expression. He realized that, while he was in his own head, tears had begun to slide down his cheeks. Wiping them away, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

 

“you’re right. i have been a _huge_ idiot. i’ve killed out of spite and with a rage that isn’t entirely mine. i guess that’s why…i **need** you.” When she gave a confused whimper, he turned to her. “i saw you and subconsciously realized that you could help me with this hatred i have. it was my soul realizing something i didn’t. but i violated _your_ trust like the controlling idiot i’ve become and i’m sorry for that.”

 

She had settled down considerably, watching with empathy and sorrow in her big blue eyes, the color returning and making them light up with a vibrancy that took his breath away. “You need **my** help?” she asked incredulously.

 

He shook himself mentally and nodded. “yes. i realized that…night i hurt you that you possess the power to stop me. i have become reckless, but being so powerful, i’ve gotten away with it. but you’re right about it needing to stop. so, will you give me another chance? can you forgive me for abusing your trust? for the sake of keeping the peace and avoiding further violence?”

 

She looked down at her hands, expression thoughtful. After a couple seconds, she looked back up. “It will take **time** to earn my trust again.” Sans cringed, but she ignored him and continued, “However, as for helping you contain your anger, I only need to accept your apology to start doing that.”

 

Sans brightened. “so, will you tell me when i have your trust back?”

 

A small smile managed to light up her face despite the lingering fear, drawing awe from the skeleton. “Maybe. I’ll say this much. Actions speak louder than words. So, when you’ve earned my trust again, you’ll know.”

 

He nodded. “ **fine**. but until then, will you _please_ take care of yourself? you **need** to eat to live.”

 

She stiffened a bit, face guilty as she glanced away. “Well, isn’t it time for dinner?” Came her meek reply.

 

He looked in the same direction as her, at the clock across the room and chuckled. “yes. yes, it is.” He stood up and held out his hand. “would you please join me?” She glanced at his offering and finally took it, letting him help her up. She was clearly weak, and he was as careful as could be while escorting her to the dining hall.

 

For the remainder of the night, the atmosphere was comfortable. Sans was relieved when her cheeks filled with color again. There were no dinner guests, so Sans only had to worry about his staff. However, all of them knew better than to mention his dinner company or show any outward signs of disdain, so the rest of the night went off without a hitch.

 

Before heading off to his room, Sans escorted Raina back to the one he decided would be specifically hers. Leading her to the door, he bade her goodnight.

 

As he walked away, he heard her voice whisper, “I accept your apology.” When he turned around to ask her to repeat herself, her door had clicked closed.

 

Back in his room, he smiled as he realized he was being given another chance. He just had to make sure he didn’t waste it this time.

 

 

 

The days passed and, after Raina regained her health, she finally left her room and was allowed anywhere within the palace, including the garden in the center.

 

When her skeleton host told her to stay within the palace, she had simply nodded her head. He was almost surprised she didn’t complain until he remembered that she had been abused all her life and staying at the palace would ensure her safety.

 

During the day, Sans would often find Raina lounging against a specific tree in the garden. Beside her, she kept either a book, a sketch pad, and/or a music player – the latter having been something he had gifted to her himself as an additional apology. The others were things he found lying around or borrowed from his staff.

 

The gift is what he found her with, earbuds nestled comfortably in her ears. Her eyes were closed, lips puckered slightly as she mouthed the words to whatever song was currently playing. Her tail swished and thumped along. If he listened carefully, he could actually hear the music and her voice singing along quietly.

 

Walking around her, Sans took a seat on the other side of the tree and just waited. He didn’t want to disturb her, but he had come out to find her for a reason.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for his charge to wake from her music-induced meditation. He knew she became aware of him when she let out a short, little squeak of surprise as she shot to her feet. The skeleton turned to look up at her now towering form and smiled, even as her own expression turned into one of irritation.

 

“Why didn’t you warn me you were here?” She asked, arms up defensively and her tail twitching. “I don’t appreciate being startled!”

 

Her frustration was amusing, especially since she was still scared of him. He could see the hesitation beyond her pout and knew she was worried that snapping at him was going too far. True, that would normally be the case...for anyone else. She might not have realized why, but she had soon found out she was the only one who could get away with the slightest disrespect.

 

The skeleton stood up. “my apologies, madam. i came out to inform you that a guest will be joining us for dinner tonight. i wanted to prepare you for that, what with circumstances being as they are.”

 

The offended girl straightened and nodded. “I see. So I should prepare myself to assist you with your temper?”

 

Sans’ sockets narrowed as he nodded. The skeleton found it odd that she was more focused on his behavior rather than the behavior of his guests, which were sure to be bad in some way, shape, or form.

 

He decided to clarify this, “you should also prepare yourself to be belittled and disrespected. even if i’m acting restrained, that doesn’t mean they **will**. while i **did** ask you to assist me with my temper, i do suggest you be careful regardless. sometimes fear and intense discipline are the only means of controlling those who show disloyalty. it is a sad and unfortunate truth.”

 

Raina shook her head. “Be that as it may, I don’t think it is okay to kill someone because they were disrespectful. You can show restraint and punish them in a better way.”

 

Intrigued by the suggestion, the skeleton hummed. “i see. what would you have me do? give me some examples.”

 

The mongrel shuddered, looking down at her feet. “I…if they yelled or said something hurtful, banish the person from the room for a length of time. Make them feel ashamed and humiliated. If someone stole something or was abusive, have them imprisoned and recite their crimes in front of everyone.

 

“By humiliating someone, you are inviting others to look down at them. Being looked down on by many is a good tool to teach them not to repeat their actions. There is no physical harm involved as it is all psychological. However, it is no less painful. It’s **more** painful than the release of death.”

 

She almost added, “I would know,” but decided against it. She was sure that the orphanage where she grew up had already dealt with enough of Sans’ might. She had overheard a few of the palace guards talking, but needed to leave when the talk became more gruesome.

 

Sans’ sockets had widened as the girl’s words sunk in, a sharpness in his gaze. He decided not to focus on the implications of what she had been through and instead, focused on how he could use this form of punishment to his advantage.

 

He was honestly baffled at how intelligent she was, having worried that her life in the orphanage hadn’t instilled enough knowledge into her. But he was glad to know she was aware of just how society worked.

 

She clearly had a _fabulous_ mind and her willingness to use the same methods used on her showed great strength and bravery. Besides that, she clearly knew a lot already, and anything she didn’t know, he could teach her himself or hire a tutor to instruct her. She would need one if she didn’t have the knowledge he _personally_ required of her. He would have to wait and see about that. He **wholeheartedly** planned to exploit her creativity again in the future, should this idea work.

 

“that idea is **fantastic**. your intelligence is refreshing and for that, i **am** appreciative. i will see about implementing these ideas immediately. for _now_ , though, please follow me to dinner.” She didn’t react. Instead, she wore a neutral mask as she bowed and began following behind him as asked.

 

Upon re-entering the palace interior, a maid informed the king that his guest was waiting for him inside the Comfort Room. Sure enough, a regal monster that resembled a lizard was sitting on one of the plush chairs closest to the fireplace – the lights were dulled as the hearth was ablaze, lighting the room with an impressive crimson glow.

 

The lizard turned to Sans, registering the mongrel behind him as his snout tilted into a subtle yet obnoxious smirk of disdain.

 

“I see the rumors are true.” The accent was unrecognizable. “Your majesty has found a **pet**. How _cute_.”

 

Raina felt the skeleton’s intentions before he moved and carefully placed a trembling hand to his back. Thus, the intended pounce turned into a stiffen as he barely held himself back. That didn’t stop his words from coming out a vicious snarl.

 

“i suggest you not _ass_ ume, or you might find yourself in an embarrassing situation, or worse.” The mongrel was internally surprised by the pun, but showed no outward reaction as she continued to observe silently. “this is my new ward. she is under my protection and a long-term guest to the palace. with that being said, _mind your manners_. any offense to **her** is an offense to **me**.”

 

The lizard’s expression changed. But Raina could not fathom his thoughts and Sans’ own expression didn’t betray his own as he scowled down at the offending reptile.

 

“How interesting to see that she has managed to tame you. I distinctly remember several times where a lesser monster has disrespected you and were no more than gray matter the next moment. But she has clearly anchored you.”

 

Raina was terrified of what the lizard’s implications might provoke from her new caretaker. Surely, she didn’t have the power to hold Sans back if the lizard had gone too far. However, she was baffled to find that her host was smiling – though, it was more a condescending and victorious smirk – and didn’t seem offended in the least.

 

“oh, yes. to think, someone of human **and** monster heritage would be able to leash my fury, a trait you **lowly** purebreds _sorely_ lack. it is more than a little amusing.” The lizard’s eyes narrowed into aggressive slits. “ah, ah! now, now, don’t go getting ideas. i highly doubt dear raina would mind if i killed you out of defense.”

 

Raina had to admit she did agree with the skeleton. If the lizard decided to attack her or her host, she couldn’t fault Sans for fighting back. However, she wasn’t going to admit that out loud. Instead, she rubbed her fingers along his shoulder blade in a calming show of support. He responded with a low chuckle that left her feeling a bit hot under the collar as she looked away.

 

“come. i believe dinner is ready now.”

 

 

Dinner was a mostly silent affair. The lizard, Phryno, was the lord of a country in the far west called Sun Valley, originally named California when the humans ruled the surface. He had come to present Sans with his report summarizing the last three months.

 

For each report, Sans was given a list of everything that had happened between the last and the current visits. If there were signs of any lies in the report – Sans would occasionally verify them personally – the lord would be immediately replaced.

 

Phryno had been the lord of his country for the last two years, his predecessor having been Dusted for apparent money fraud. However, the culprit for the Dusting was not Sans, and was still Wanted for breaking the law.

 

“Miss Raina, was it?” Lord Phryno rumbled with a hiss befitting a snake. Dinner was over and the three were picking at a small pie for dessert.

 

Raina straightened. “Yes, sir?” In her peripheral, she felt Sans’ narrowed gaze. The skeleton didn’t intervene, though. She could stop him if the lord riled him up, having been seated directly beside him at the head of the table. Thankfully, the lord sat at the opposite end of the table, seven chairs down. Not that that mattered if Sans got serious.

 

“As I’m sure you’re aware, his majesty–” He gestured to the skeleton with a graceful wave befitting his rank, “–has personally eliminated all who opposed him. But did you know that everyone else is prohibited by law from doing so? That is to say, if we desire someone to be _taken care of_ , Sans must do it. All we are allowed to do is file a report to be sent to him and the rest is in his hands.”

 

Raina knew why the lizard brought it up. He wanted to pit Raina against Sans and weaken him. However, as an adult, the mongrel had learned years ago about all the laws. It was part of the small curriculum she was given – so mongrels behaved and knew what the boundaries were – thus she wasn’t surprised at the news. It was a law that had always bothered her, but it wasn’t _her_ place to oppose it.

 

“I am aware,” she responded simply. She would not give the lord what he wanted. Even if he had said something that truly shook her, she would not lower her guard. She was grateful that this time around, she got off easy.

 

The lord, however, was surprised. “Really? I would think you’d find that hypocritical at best.”

 

The girl’s foot had found her host’s just in time and she was grateful when he showed no outward anger. However, that didn’t stop him from placing his free foot over hers and creating a foot sandwich.

 

“mo, please escort phryno out.” Sans ordered the attending maid in a smooth tone. “and remind him that he’s not to set foot in this palace until he learns proper manners.”

 

Mentally, Raina was surprised that the skeleton had such _amazing_ composure. She refused to watch as the lizard followed the maid out, the lord’s aura filled with anger and a hint of the embarrassment he failed to conceal.

 

It appeared the mongrel’s tactic worked perfectly, and Sans made sure she knew just how proud he was with a smirk and wink in her direction. Despite the pride she felt, that look he gave her made something in her lower belly tighten in a _longing_ way that she couldn’t understand. Despite her immense confusion, the mongrel ignored it and the puzzled look the skeleton gave her when her expression betrayed her thoughts.

 

When the mouse maid returned shortly after, Sans thanked her and turned too his charge. “i think it is about time for bed.” Raina nodded, completely missing the way his expression shifted momentarily to surprise before softening, eyelights dancing gleefully.

 

 

 

It was past midnight, only about five hours since Phryno’s departure. Sans couldn’t sleep, his eyes refusing to close and his mind unwilling to rest after the realization he had upon watching Raina return to her room to sleep. With sleep too far away, he chose to listen to the sounds of night.

 

Then he felt it. It was strange and out of place. It was creeping deeper into the palace, towards…

 

Sans was out of bed in an instant, passing through the Void a moment later. On the other side was a sight that left him almost numb.

 

His charge lay asleep, hair splayed along the pillows, face coated in pale blue light from the glow of the moon. Her expression was lax, no traces of fear, hurt, or anger to be seen – she was **completely** unaware of her current situation.

 

Standing over her stood a humanoid figure clad in black. Poised in their hand was a knife, the metal catching the pale light streaming through the window. That image, and that the weapon stole the light his charge was so beautifully covered in, made the skeleton see **red**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sans saves Raina from assassination, he learns about a huge flaw in his system and begins implementing changes so that certain crimes don't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday (Jan 25) was my birthday and as promised, I have posted the next chapter of [Under the Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709/chapters/41332478), so go check that out if you haven't yet. :) It's not edited yet (sorry), but it shouldn't be too bad.

#  ****

#  **five**

 

Sans didn’t think about his actions as he grabbed the assailant’s arm and threw them against the wall, away from his charge. The resulting crash startled Raina awake, and she shrieked at the sight of her new warden fighting against an invader of unknown origin.

 

It wasn’t long before the skeleton had his opponent in a choke hold. The black clad individual was clearly struggling to breathe. He was flailing and trying to pry his much stronger foe off of him, unsuccessfully. The knife had been thrown out of his reach and it was clear that Sans would kill him if Raina didn’t stop him.

 

“Sans!” She screamed, jolting the skeleton out of his bloodthirsty frenzy. By this point, the attacker had stopped fighting back, having passed out on the floor. With the threat gone, the skeleton stood up, panting heavily from exertion and adrenalin, or whatever the monster equivalent was.

 

It was only moments later that the door opened and a group of guards accompanied by two maids scurried into the room. The maids immediately tended to Raina as the guards went straight to Sans for his report. Upon interrogation, the invader turned out to be a human named Michael, a slave belonging to a _certain lord_.

 

“phryno ordered you to kill raina?” The skeleton growled furiously.

 

On his knees, Michael nodded shakily. “He said he’d free my family if I did what he wanted. He also offered me my freedom and a means to live the rest of my life without the interference of monsters.”

 

Sans grimaced. “you were one of _the hidden_?”

 

The man flinched. “Yes, sir.”

 

The Hidden were humans who had evaded capture after the second monster-human war ended and monsters forced humans into slavery. Thus, they weren’t slaves until after they were captured. But, the Hidden were often slain immediately by monsters that found them. The monsters could avoid the law this way because he Hidden weren’t on record yet.

 

“you have a family?” Sans repeated in question.

 

“Yes, sir. A wife, two daughters, and one son.” The man’s voice had begun to shake as his trembling worsened.

 

“where are they now?”

 

“I…I don’t know. When we were discovered, they were ripped away from me. That was almost a month ago.” The man sobbed into his hands. Sans didn’t ask any more questions after that, his expression thoughtful. During his silence, however, the man became more and more distressed, sobbing harder and muttering unintelligibly into shaking fists.

 

The skeleton ignored the man and turned to his charge. “so, what do you think should be done, raina?”

 

The mongrel flinched, not expecting to have any say in what the next move would be. “Why ask me?” She queried in a puzzled tone. Her voice didn’t shake, despite how close to being killed she had been. Only her Souls betrayed her, and only Sans could see how it violently shook. He was impressed by her composure. Only her eyes betrayed the true fear she felt as they stared directly into the skeleton’s sockets.

 

“you had a brilliant idea the last time i asked for your input. additionally, you were targeted, so i thought i should let you decide what the punishment for phryno and this human should be? your decision could save this man and his family’s life.” He knew she would want to preserve life, so he wasn’t surprised when a fire lit up within her deep blue orbs.

 

The girl knew exactly what his angle was and was grateful for it. “I think…it’s clear that this man isn’t as much to blame because he was coerced to do what he did. The real offender is Phryno. Like I said before, psychological pain is a far more effective tool than just eliminating an obstacle. So, he should be captured and made an example of in front of a large group. Strip him of his title, chain him up in front of a crowd, and maybe even let people throw rotten vegetables or something else that’s messy, but not harmful.

 

“As for this man, I think we need to reunite him with his family. Michael might prove useful if kept alive.” She became quiet despite additional thoughts swirling inside her mind, hoping her warden understood her Intent.

 

He nodded and turned to the guards. “you heard her. hunt down phryno and bring him here. if he manages to evade you, inform me immediately and track down this human’s family instead. when they are found, let me know and secure them in location alpha. if i find them, i will bring them back here. as for phryno, he will go to the dungeon to await further punishment.” Sans gestured to Michael. “keep this hidden in the _space_.”

 

The Space was a room inside the palace that Sans had created using a mixture of magic and science. From the inside, it could only be opened with a special key that only Sans could activate from anywhere. On the outside, however, it appeared to be like any other room with an ominous black door that did not fit its surroundings of gold and scarlet hallways.

 

Unlike the rest of the palace, which was mostly silver and blue hallways, there were some areas that were the same as the hall containing the Space. However, these always held a terrifying or mysterious secret and all staff stayed away unless instructed by Sans to enter. The warm color scheme was the only indicator that something ominous lay beyond, a clever setup on Sans’ part. Best of all, only the Space was common knowledge throughout his kingdom. Very few knew what was in the other equally vibrant hallways, and those who did would always begin to panic if they were asked about it.

 

As for the Space itself, the inside was quite different – it contained a pseudo-dimension completely designed by it’s skeletal user. Depending on Sans’ desires, it could be molded by his will to become his chosen landscape **or** it would become whatever the person inside wanted it to be, if Sans’ allowed it. It was used as both an inescapable prison and a safe haven (the latter had only been used for Sans when he wanted to be alone). It was one of the skeleton’s greatest inventions.

 

Michael was escorted to this very room as a group of guards prepared to leave the palace and search for Phryno. With the departure of ten guards, the fifty or so that remained were placed on heightened alert.

 

In addition, until the issue with Phryno and Michael’s family was resolved, and with the skeleton’s insistence, Raina was forced to share her room with Sans. That same night – or, more accurately, early morning – she laid awake for at least an hour longer than Sans, watching the skeleton sleep on the opposite side of the massive bed, her discomfort keeping her awake.

 

She had only allowed him to stay with her on the condition that he not be allowed to touch her. So, with a wall of pillows firmly separating them, she relented. But it wouldn’t be until right before the sun began to peek over the horizon that she finally drifted off to sleep, exhaustion finally claiming her. Sans would wake four hours later and know that she hadn’t slept enough and would watch her sleep until he had no choice but to start the day with a soft sprinkle of blue on his cheekbones.

 

 

 

Word spread fast that there was an attack on the palace and that the former lord, Phryno had sent a human to assassinate Sans. The guards sent to recover the fallen lord eventually returned empty-handed after having stormed the lizard’s manor along with all his other holdings and known haunts, finding nothing but small remnants and traces that indicated the fallen lord had been there before.

 

Sans expected this. The lizard was aware that if his slave was caught, the man would rat him out in order to save himself and his family. Further interrogation confirmed that Michael had two targets; Raina being the first while Sans himself was the second. Apparently, the lizard knew it was unlikely that the man would successfully kill both, so his priority was Raina because she was the weaker target.

 

Going over the paperwork that detailed the lizard’s history, he was surprised to find that the lizard was known to be able to see _Connections_ , a lower level version of Sans’ Soul Seer ability.

 

Having the ability to see and recognize connections was, in itself, a rare ability. It meant that the lizard knew that killing the mongrel could destroy Sans. That spoke volumes in regard to his usage of the human slave. Killing the lizard might not be off the table just yet.

 

 

 

With the guard’s failure to find the fallen lord, Sans set out to capture the lizard himself. He adorned himself with his royal robes – not unlike the trench coat he wore the day he met Raina, though a rich indigo blue instead of his other navy or sky blue coats, this one embroidered with the symbol of the Delta Rune on the back and his personal emblem, a Gaster Blaster, on both shoulders, all stitched in silver like the strap across his ribs that held it closed – so anyone who saw him knew he was on official business.

 

Taking a shortcut through the Void to Sun Valley, he was greeted with bows of respect from all citizens. They were already aware of why he was present – after the guards had failed to capture Phryno, they informed the people that Sans would be paying them a visit before returning to the palace – and as such, were required to inform him if they knew something. But just in case…

 

“ _if any of you know the whereabouts of phryno squamata, step forward now_ ,” Sans ordered.

 

Five monsters and one human stepped forward. The latter made the skeleton curious. Humans were not bound by Royal Command in the same way monsters and mongrels were. They were compelled to obey by the sheer force of will, but humans often had the power to fight back. And given how much humans still hated monsters after losing the war, Sans was surprised that one of them would willingly give up information.

 

Given this odd situation, Sans was inclined to talk to them first. They were beside one of the five monsters that had stepped forward, so whatever information the monster had might be the same as the human’s. But Sans wouldn’t know until he asked.

 

“human, you surprise me with your willingness to give information. what do you know?”

 

The human fell to their knees, as was customary, head facing the ground. “Sir, I overheard a group discussing Mister Phryno’s escape. I listened in and after they left, immediately told Mistress Leen. They mentioned something about a frosted desert and three ticks. I couldn’t hear anything else.”

 

Sans’ gaze softened, and a soft smile broke out onto his face, startling the monsters close by. The skeleton turned to the lizard monster beside the human. “you are leen?”

 

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“what do you know about this?”

 

She explained, “Frosted Desert is a cavern that resides five miles to the north. It is stationed slightly underground and is unnaturally cold despite the intense heat of the desert. It is hidden by sand and heavily camouflaged by additional magic. The three ticks is a code. By drumming your fingers a certain way, the door to the hideout will open.”

 

He narrowed his eye sockets. “how do you know about this?”

 

She sunk a bit. “I used to be a part of the group who ran it ten years ago, when it was just a place to hang out, like a bar or a club. But after Phryno took over and it turned into a hub for black-market activities, I left. They came after me, intending to do unthinkable things to me after I refused to be Phryno’s mate, and I only escaped because with the help of a slave who sacrificed themself for me. But I was stripped of everything after my mate, the previous lord, was killed in cold blood, as the humans say. So, I used this slave beside me and a few of my remaining business connections to learn everything I could about Phryno’s business dealings and more. They have been planning your death for years now, but I could not obtain proof and I was constantly threatened so I could not expose him.”

 

Sans understood. By telling him all of this, and helping him, she could finally have revenge for her lover’s death. It was a selfish thing on her part, but he could understand how much that meant to her. She needed closure and wanted to feel safe again. However…

 

“ _is this all true or is this a made-up story to get me to trust you?_ ”

 

She straightened, controlled by his will. Her eyes glazed over and tears budded as she replied, “I swear it’s all true.”

 

“ _teach me what to do and i will help you get vengeance._ ” In this regard, he was bound by Royal Command, too. If he said he would do something, he had little choice but to do it. However, in this instance he was very confident he could claim victory with ease.

 

The remaining monsters with information turned out to say mostly the same thing; there was a secret hideout in the desert, it was hidden by sand and the heat making the surroundings look strange, the underground hideout was cold despite the outside heat, and only a specific code would allow someone to get in.

 

It turned out that Phryno was expecting his visit, so before he proceeded to the hideout, he demanded all of Phryno’s accomplices step forward. Two of the monsters who had stepped forward were forcefully taken away after they succumbed to the will of his Royal Command.

 

Sans knew that if he raided the hideout without a plan, he’d probably be walking into a trap. Thankfully, he had come prepared.

 

Despite his busy schedule, he still made time to dabble with science. So, when situations like these arose, he had equipment specifically designed to help with various situations. His coat was just one example; the fibers stitched into it shielded the wearer from all offensive magic by absorbing it and healing them instead or, if no healing was needed, would charge the coat for it’s other uses. One such use was camouflage; as long as someone was touching it when San activated it, they would be rendered invisible – both body and Soul – which is what Sans did for himself and Leen as they ventured across the desert to the entrance of the secret hideout.

 

Lifting the hood for additional protection, he motioned for the female lizard to wait outside for him. She obeyed, using her innate camouflage to blend in with the desert. Bracing himself, Sans followed his companion’s instructions and used the specific code to open the door, slipping quietly into the hideout.

 

Past the entrance was a short staircase. Beside it, in an alcove in the wall, was the mechanism that opened the door. Sans smiled briefly at the contraption, the scientific mind within him stirring with inspiration.

 

Listening, Sans could hear laughter up ahead, past another door. To the left of that door was a hallway where a kitchen was located, if the smell was any indication. Keeping his coat’s camouflage setting on, he crept over only to flinch back just in time as a monster in waiter’s attire pulled the door open.

 

Taking the opportunity, Sans slid around him into the room. It was larger than he expected, looking like it was dug out of the hillside. However, the lighting was natural, coming from the sun shining through thinner sections in the walls. The ceiling was just high enough for a medium-sized bear to stand at full height. The tables were molded stone recessed into pits cut into the desert floor, with cushions laid out on the edge to provide comfortable seating.

 

To the skeleton’s sadistic delight, Phryno was present at one of the tables. The fool was drunk and raving about something. Surrounding him was a gang of other desert-dwellers, some of which resembled the fallen lord quite a bit. Two of them could have been his bodyguards, dressed in garbs designed to protect and littered with slashes across their scales. Two more looked like coyotes, one appearing more intoxicated than the others as he continued slobbering on everything within a few feet of him.

 

Creeping closer, Sans decided to listen in.

 

“…and of course when I saw Leen’s pet, I had to kick it around a bit.” Phryno cackled.

 

“Oh, yeah! I remember that! When was that, a year ago?” Bodyguard one mused.

 

“Yeah, that bitch wasn’t cooperating, so I killed her last pet. She coulda avoided bloodshed if she just let me have her for the night.” Phryno laughed and shrugged. “Whatcha gonna do?”

 

“But wasn’t she the mate of Conda? How is she alive?” Bodyguard one smiled amusedly.

 

“They never Bonded. His idea, I think. In case something happened to him.” His brother replied, grinning sadistically. “Guess he knew he was gonna kick the bucket.”

 

“Damn, I di’nt know she’as with ‘em?” Drunk dog howled.

 

“Yeah, ‘s why he’s dead.” The fallen lord slurred before he guzzled more wine. Quite a bit of it slid past his mouth and dribbled down his scaly chin. “That bitch is _fine_.” He made a motion that enraged the skeleton.

 

“Whatchu mean that’s why he’s dead? Whatchu do?” The brother teased.

 

“Psssh, I told you,” Phryno slurred. “I killed ‘im myself. Took his job as lord. That bitch shoulda been mine, too.”

 

The lizard was about to say something else, but a sudden pain along his arm made him look over. Everyone stared at the place his arm was, having turned to Dust from the shoulder down.

 

“What the hell?” One of the other patrons screamed. The next moment, he and everyone else who had been listening to the fallen lord’s drunken story had hit the ground, collars attached to their necks, waists, or tails that sent energy coursing through them. It was long before they each lost consciousness.

 

“What the fuck?” Phryno blurted. “Who’s there?”

 

“oh, do you **really** need to ask?” Sans asked as he deactivated his camouflage, twirling a bone-made dust-covered dagger between his phalanges. “you certainly **are** a fool.”

 

“Sans!” The lizard backed up, tripping on the ledge and the cushion he had been seated on. Falling on his back, he shimmied away from the skeleton as fast as he could.

 

Sans chuckled menacingly as he made his way casually towards the struggling lizard. “now i want to know what **you** think i’m going to do to you.”

 

“Kill me?” Was the lizard’s fearful reply.

 

Sans chuckled, shaking his head. “no, no, remember my ward? well, she doesn’t like me killing people. **but** , she came up with a far _better_ solution. you **will** be made an example of and with the torture i have in mind, you will wish i **had** chosen to kill you instead.”

 

At that moment, Phryno explosively emptied himself of all the alcohol in his system.

 

 

 

“…and so, i give you – my people – an opportunity to vent your frustrations upon this lowly creature. go ahead and purchase as many of the rotten vegetables as possible. ten percent will go to making sure that these offenses do not continue to occur.”

 

Sans had rounded up everyone responsible for helping Phryno with his illegal activities. He had caged them all and set them up to be humiliated for a week in the center of Sun Valley and then in the capital, a few blocks from the palace.

 

Raina’s idea would be helping the lower income families who benefited from the sale of otherwise useless produce. After bringing on Phryno and his associate’s humiliation, all of them would go to the new Museum of the Fallen, a zoo that caged those who had broken the law as Phryno had. The idea had been Sans’, and his ward hadn’t complained. She appeared to just be glad that he had stopped killing monsters.

 

As for the human, Michael’s, family…

 

They had been found shortly after Phryno had. They were being kept in the same hideout. The mother, Bridget had been terrified when she’d seen Sans, becoming a barrier between him and her children as soon as she recognized him.

 

“you want to see michael, right? don’t worry. he’s still alive. he’s currently waiting for you at the palace.”

 

“I…I don’t believe you.” She had bravely replied.

 

Sans shrugged, not offended or surprised. He pulled out a device similar to a phone and turned it on.

 

“michael, can you hear me?”

 

“What? Who’s there?”

 

“it’s sans. i found your family. come to where the screen is and see for yourself.”

 

“What?” Soon after, Michael’s face filled the small screen. Sans handed it over to Bridget.

 

“Is it really you, Michael? What happened to you?” She asked in a trembling voice.

 

“Yes, love. I’m fine. Only a bruise, but the reason for that is…I almost killed someone, so I was attacked…”

 

“Wait, what’s nine plus nine?” She asked, much to the skeleton’s confusion.

 

“Eighteen, dear.”

 

“What’s my favorite color?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want to see the stars from the eyes of a man without fear.”

 

Bridget fell to her knees. “Thank goodness.”

 

“Please, love, don’t make me wait.” He begged. “I miss you.”

 

She nodded. “I won’t.”

 

 

 

Shortly after Sans returned and reunited the family, Raina came up to him with a proposition. “You can use Michael as a spy. Having returned his family to him, I’m sure he feels indebted to you. The Hidden have more than basic knowledge, so having him play spy would be good.” Sans agreed and summoned Michael immediately to inform him of the proposition.

 

“You want me to spy for you?” He blurted. “Why?”

 

“there is too much happening that i don’t know about. i’ve gone about a lot of things the wrong way and even though i’m slowly correcting that now, there is still much i can’t do without help. as someone who was once part of _the hidden_ , you have more knowledge and so finding out some things will be easier. if you’re worried about what you might have to do, let me first say that this job would help humans.

 

“my actions might have spurred on other monsters to act superior when they don’t have the right. if i have more eyes and ears open for activity like this, i can ensure the safety of so many people, humans included. as you have no doubt heard, we found out phryno killed the original lord of sun valley. i was told something different and because of the loopholes phryno used by having his unknowing subordinates report to me instead of him, this was allowed to go on for so long. that is inexcusable.

 

“by being my spy, i will be able to track you and thus ensure your safety. you would have two chips on you to ensure that if the obvious one is removed – as it is in plain sight – that i can still find you with the other. while i know the thought is scary, it would only be active during your missions.

 

“with that being said, i am not asking you to be a spy all the time. only when i need you. in return, you **will** receive what phryno offered you, provided you don’t break any rules. your family will receive protection as long as you work hard. and if you work hard, you can earn additional rights. one of which being the right to vouch for any hidden that are found.”

 

“so, what do you think? is this fair?”

 

The human bowed. “Yes, sir. I accept. Thank you.”

 

Sans pointed to a piece of paper on his desk. “sign this and it will be finalized. everything i just said is detailed here. with this seal,” he pointed to a strange group of symbols written in shimmering ink, “our souls are bound, so we must obey it or the betrayal will kill the guilty party.”

 

The man stared at the ruler of the world in the eyes and felt the gravity of the situation. “this is your last chance to back out. if you do, i will give you ten days to run. but that won’t protect you for long. i won’t go after you myself, but my guards will find you eventually and whatever they decide to do is what will be done.”

 

The man took a breath before reading the document thoroughly, and then grabbed the pen waiting on the desk, writing his name below Sans’ on the page. Sans smiled, offering his hand, to which the man shook with positive Intent that imparted intense loyalty. Before letting it go, Sans slipped a ring on the man’s index finger.

 

“the first tracker. the second will be implanted inside your mouth. it won’t hurt, but regardless, i hope you’re ready.” Sans stood up and began to escort him to his personal lab to get the procedure over with.

 

“I am, sir. And thank you. For helping my family and finding value in me.”

 

Sans chuckled. “i have always found value in humans. however, with how the world is, i’m not allowed to show that yet. as long as you do what you have signed on for and never try to harm raina again, i don’t see a reason not to treat you with respect.”

 

Michael didn’t respond after that. He didn’t need to for his Intent to be read by the monster. Sans knew that Michael was an ally now and wouldn’t ever try to harm his ward again. He knew this because Michael knew that it was Raina’s idea that had saved him and his family. So not only had Sans earned the human’s respect, but his ward had, too.

 

That meant that everything was beginning to work out exactly as Sans intended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Not the M word! D8

#  ****

#  **six**

 

It was that time again. Sans **hated** it. Every year, at the annual meeting to discuss affairs across the globe, one thing was _always_ brought up.

 

If the others knew why Sans always shut it down, they wouldn’t feel the need to bring it up. He understood their reasons for doing it, but he didn’t like how they didn’t trust him to know what was best. So, this time, when he heard the question, he nearly gagged again.

 

“So, have you changed your mind on getting married?” The chairman of the Council, a large bear monster called Grusiv asked.

 

The first ten years it had been consistently brought up, he had reacted with various degrees of surprise, shock, mortification, and even rage. He wasn’t too proud of the year his _meager_ control of his anger had slipped so fast that he had killed a new ambassador. His ruthless actions had killed (pun intended) this particular subject for almost two years.

 

**Almost.**

 

Since then, it was brought up on occasion, all depending on how pissed Sans was at the time. The Council had learned to read him well enough that they knew the difference between annoyed and ‘I will kill you if you speak’ kind of pissed off.

 

This year, Raina was present during the meeting and she was the one showing the surprise that coincidentally was so like his own in those first few years of his reign. However, fortunately for her, she hadn’t been drinking anything when the question arose and didn’t have an enormous spit-take like he’d had the first time it was brought up. He would have laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed by the question.

 

Instead, her face became very flushed as she looked at her lap, her tail swaying uncomfortably behind her.

 

“why do you feel the need to address this again?” Sans growled. He could remember the year he learned that the Council wanted to arrange a Suitor’s Appeal of sorts. The chairman at the time was someone different and upon learning that said monster had gone ahead and begun the process of putting an _elite_ group of monsters together, Sans had hunted the fool down and ripped him apart with his bare hands. It had happened in front of the other members of the Council and had quickly put an end to their plans.

 

“You understand that without a mate or at least a _temporary_ partner, you can’t have an heir.” The current chairman explained for what felt like the **hundredth** time in fifty years. “If something should happen to you, having an heir is **crucial**.”

 

“are you **doubting** my ability to protect myself?” He retorted with a sneer. The Chairman hesitated.

 

Grusiv was a monster who had been recommended by several people. He was intelligent and he knew how to run the Council’s activities properly, but he was also very pushy and didn’t seem afraid of potentially being eliminated. At least, not in the beginning...

 

Sans had had to put him in his place a few times and had once ripped out one of the bear’s teeth and used it to slash open his arm. The wound that resulted would have killed him if the best healers had not been brought in on Sans’ orders. It was one of the only times Sans had shown mercy. But the scar that remained would forever blemish the bear’s arm and no fur would grow around it, so it was constantly visible.

 

Since then, Grusiv had learned to back off on some things and had a healthy dose of fear and respect for Sans. What was original constant nagging for Sans to mate had become one reminder each year before the topic was silenced until their next annual meet.

 

“Not at all, sir. We just don’t know what the future holds.” His peers nodded their agreement.

 

Sans snorted and leaned his head on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting against the tabletop. “ **you** may not, but i **do**. i told you over a decade ago that i had **that** issue already sorted out. yet, despite having told you, you have continued to pester me every year.”

 

“Sir, if you would tell us more, I would be less inclined to worry and pester you. However, since you have only said you know, but won’t go into detail, well…”

 

Sans growled before picking up the top sheet of paper. There were three small stacks, but a lot listed on each to get done. “let’s move on. this budget increase for the museum of monster history…” Sans ignored the echoing groan and continued to plow forward.

 

 

 

“So they want you to find a mate and marry?” Raina asked later.

 

Sans groaned. “why do you need to bring **that** up?”

 

The mongrel sighed. “Because I wonder if your reasons for avoiding that involve me in some way.”

 

The skeleton stiffened and looked at her. “why do you think that?”

 

Her gaze hardened. “Have you forgotten about that night you almost…?!” She choked. After collecting herself, she tried again, “…that night you almost hurt me?”

 

Sans had flinched, looking uncomfortable as he replied, “no, i haven’t forgotten.”

 

“So? Are the two things connected?”

 

He looked away. “i **can’t** tell you that.”

 

“Why?” She shouted.

 

“i can’t tell you that _either_.”

 

“What are you hiding?”

 

He snarled, “trust me, if i could tell you, i would! but the **last** thing i want is for the universe to collapse!”

 

Sans felt horrible as he watched her back up. He knew he had scared her. But she didn’t understand and what he said was the truth. He couldn’t tell anyone because it literally might _break_ the world. This…secret was such a _delicate_ thing.

 

“i’m sorry.” He said gently, turning back to her. “trust me, if i could tell you, i would. but it’s _beyond_ my control.”

 

She frowned but didn’t seem angry. She was clearly having a hard time processing it. “So, it’s probably something to do with magic. Right?”

 

“yes. and if i could, you would be the _first_ one i’d tell. i hope you will be when the time comes.”

 

“So there is a reason I’m here. There is a reason you saved me and brought me back?”

 

He nodded. “i can’t say anything else. please, trust me.” His bright lights begged her to understand.

 

She stared at him for a long moment before exhaling, seemingly tired. “Okay. I’ll hold you to that promise. You **will** tell me when you can.”

 

He smiled. “thank you.” He didn’t catch her expression shift to surprise and her cheeks flushed a beautiful rosey red.

 

 

Later that night, Raina pulled out a notebook she had gotten from her maid shortly after coming to live in the palace. Since then, she had written about her stay. She was surprised that Sans had taken her suggestions so seriously and was actually changing his ways and becoming a much nicer person. She couldn’t help smiling, feeling proud that she had brought about this change in him.

 

A couple nights later, while Sans was away on business, she overheard a conversation between a group of guards. Apparently, someone was coming to the palace the same day Sans was set to return in order to ‘court’ him.

 

“The Council is fed up with waiting, it seems.”

 

“How did you know this?”

 

“There was a letter marked as urgent. With Sans away, Torrent has to read all the urgent mail. He said it was from the Tancho family. You know them. They’re the family that rose in the ranks and earned the title of second wealthiest family in the world. Apparently, the oldest unmarried daughter of the Lord Tancho is coming to woo Sans.”

 

“ _Oooo_ kay, are you sure it isn’t just someone posing as Lady Tancho?”

 

“No, it had the seal and everything.”

 

“Shit. Sans is gonna be _pissed_. Why is she coming **now**?”

 

“Chairman Grusiv asked her to.”

 

“He’s the guy who keeps bringing up marriage every year, right? Why won’t he quit? Why did he personally ask Lady Tancho this year of all years?”

 

“I heard it’s because of the mongrel. He is afraid that Sans has Miss Raina living here because he has chosen her as his eventual mate. Grusiv may be a good Chairman, but he’s a big racist. According to Councilmember Fial, Grusiv vowed he would never allow Miss Raina to mate with Sans or elevate her rank. Honestly, I think he’s just an asshole.”

 

“True. What else did you hear?”

 

“Well, apparently Sans needs to earn Miss Raina’s trust or something. I don’t know.” Raina covered her mouth to contain the gasp that she failed to contain. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, but she was still furious that this kind of gossip was being spread.

 

“Wait! Really? Is that why she’s here?”

 

“I overheard them talking. He gave Miss Raina the same answer as everyone else. But apparently, he can’t say anything more because the ‘universe might collapse’.” Raina grit her teeth, willing the guards to shut their mouths, to no avail.

 

“Whoa, shit! Really? What else?”

 

“Oh! Get this. Raina got super emotional and said something about ‘the night he almost–”

 

In a fit of rage, Raina called forth her magic and shot a beam of light at the ground, startling the guards. Stepping out from her hiding place, she looked at them with disgust as tears of hurt blinded her.

 

“Your behavior is disgusting. Spreading another person’s business is how you can ruin someone’s life. I don’t know **why** I was brought here. All I know is that right now, you better hope that Sans is feeling merciful because he will hear about this.”

 

The guards began apologizing, but Raina walked away. Her tears had slipped from her eyes, and she could feel the guard’s guilt, having seen the glistening drops before she left. Afterward, they had stopped gossiping and bowed with their eyes to the ground whenever she walked by, something they hadn’t done before.

 

Word was spread that Raina had found her courage and had chewed the guards out. All gossip related to her and Sans had disappeared and the palace staff became far more respectful. This seemed to anger Grusiv, if the rumors the mongrel heard were anything to go by.

 

Sans had given his charge a means to communication with him and she had told him immediately after the incident what the guards had said. The skeleton was so angry that he needed to step away to calm down. When he returned after doing who knows what, he only managed to say one thing before ending the call: “leave it to me. i will deal with it _appropriately_. have a good night.”

 

 

 

Thanks to Raina’s report that the Lady Koianna Tancho would be visiting on the same day he returned, Sans finished up a day early to be ready and deal with the guards accordingly. On the morning of the next day, he woke up bright and early and had finished everything just in time for the Lady to arrive.

 

It was just past eight in the morning.

 

The fish monster was surprised to find the skeleton back at the palace. Intel informed Sans that the fish planned to arrive before he returned, so seeing her eyes fill with surprise was enough to make the skeleton smug; the rest of her face was hidden behind a traditional Asian-style fan.

 

In fact, her entire person and all her belongings were Asian-styled. She wore a beautiful kimono, had her fins – or her version of hair – up in a do held together with hair sticks, sleeves too long for convenience, obviously styled for elegance and innocence, and had an air that belonged to the wealthy in that section of the world.

 

According to several unnamed witnesses, the Lady had planned to corner Raina and bully her into leaving. She was Grusiv’s first pick because like him, the Tancho family were huge racists. However, unlike him, they were very open about it and even took pleasure in keeping humans and mongrels as pets and playthings. Being on the other side of the world, the Tanchos had less supervision and could get away with all their awful treatment of humans and mongrels. As long as they didn’t kill their ‘toys’, they could continue to do as they wished with them.

 

“Greetings, your highness.” Sans grimaced at the title. The only formality he normally allowed was ‘sir’. “I am Lady Koianna Tancho, but please call me Lady Anna.” She bowed gracefully, in a form that was not traditional for the west as she twisted on her hips and bent her knees before rising again. It definitely was a pretty display, but Sans was not impressed.

 

“i’m sans. i didn’t know you were coming until about three nights ago. i came back early so that i could be here to greet you. i hope to get whatever business you came here for concluded quickly so that you can leave and i can tend to other things.” Without letting her say a word of reply, he turned and headed inside, motioning her to follow.

 

To say that everyone who witnessed the introduction was shocked would be an understatement. Sans was fully aware of why the fish monster was present. He hoped this would get across to her that he had no intention of playing her or anyone else’s stupid games.

 

The skeleton had finished preparing himself for this encounter, including researching the Lady’s family and looking further into her _personally_. Sans was nothing if not brutal to people who he thought deserved no respect. The Tancho family was no exception to this rule. In his mind, they were the worst of the worst.

 

Once inside, Sans led Lady Anna to the recently rearranged Comfort Room where he had told Raina to wait. Sitting down beside the mongrel on the loveseat close to the fire, the only other place left for the fish-lady to sit was a single armchair further away. Not ten seconds passed before tea was served.

 

“let me introduce raina.” Sans said after putting his tea aside, gesturing towards his ward. “she has proven to be excellent at coming up with ideas that benefit the world, so i thought it would be good to have her sit in on whatever you have come all this way to discuss.”

 

_Ooooh_ , yes. It was **all** intentional. Sans wasn’t even bothering to hide it, either, as he let free his overly smug aura in front of the fish-lady. For her part, she seemed unamused, her gills fluttering a little in irritation.

 

“I see. Well, I don’t know why you would settle for less when you can have more. I know plenty others who can do better than what you currently have as a house pet.”

 

Raina was glad she had taken the moment Sans had sat down to latch onto the back of his hoodie with her tail. Thankfully, he didn’t react as she reminded him of her presence with a small tug.

 

“i don’t know what you’ve heard, but raina **isn’t** a house pet. clearly, whoever you associate with isn’t as intelligent as you thought. that must be very embarrassing for you. not to worry, though. just forget about it. **i** will.”

 

The fish stiffened, her face betraying her rage. However, she must have bit her tongue because she didn’t respond and after a few moments, as well as taking a sip of tea to distract and calm herself, she changed the subject.

 

“I’ve come here at the request of the Council. They thought I would make a good mate for you, so I decided to venture across the world–” She broke off as Sans interrupted her obviously rehearsed speech.

 

“i’m sorry to say i’m not interested.” He hummed. “oh, my mistake. that came out wrong. i meant to say that i’m **not** sorry to say i’m not interested.” He took a sip of his tea. “hmm, this is good tea. what do **you** think, **raina**?”

 

She nodded despite her obvious discomfort. “I’m not much of a tea fan, but it’s perfectly fine.”

 

“hmm, let me know what you **do** like, and we’ll do that _next time_.”

 

“Okay,” the mongrel replies timidly. Feeling uneasy about the situation, Raina did not want to contribute much to the conversation. She hoped her expression and small, lopsided grimace was telling enough for her couch-mate to understand.

 

“I’m sitting right here.” The fish-lady growled.

 

“yes, you are. i don’t know **why** you are, as you are **not** welcome here. the only reason you are inside this palace right now is because i wanted to _personally_ let you know that i have looked into you _and_ your family, and i am **disgusted** at the lot of you. i won’t _pretend_ to play nice with people who _abuse_ their authority. i’m not **that** sort of ruler. i find your _kind_ offensive, foolish, stupid, and _extremely_ disgusting. so, with that said, leave and **n e v e r  c o m e  b a c k**. if you refuse to obey, i will have the guards escort you out by force.”

 

The fish monster flew into a rage, shouting profanities long after the guards removed her from palace. Even before she had passed the exit of the palace, Sans had summoned Chairman Gruziv immediately to the palace.

 

Not an hour later, the monster in question knelt before Sans, who had seated himself on the throne. Beside him, a little further back, but nonetheless present yet again, was Raina.

 

“you did not have permission to request that little minnow come to **this** palace. she was very offensive and if it wasn’t for raina, i would have ended her life in a moment. do you understand that _serving_ the people does not include making decisions that personally affect _me_ **without** my consent?”

 

“You’re right, sir. I **deeply** apologize. I was worried, but that does not excuse my actions,” the Chairman groveled.

 

“i see. if you are truly sorry, you will follow the next command i make of you without fail. i don’t want to have to use royal command on you because it is draining. you **know** this.”

 

“Yes, sir. As you wish. Say it and it will be done if it means I earn your forgiveness and trust.”

 

“trust?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Sans hummed. “ **another** thing raina taught me. i can forgive you, _but_ it will take time to earn my trust again.”

 

“I…I understand, sir.”

 

“good. then **obey** this. you will trust me to know what’s best, which includes the issue of who **i** choose to mate. i **will** mate, i _swear_ to you i **will**. that is all you need to know. if you bring it up again, you **will** be punished. am i clear?”

 

“Yes, sir. As you command.”

 

“good. additionally, you will **cease** your racism towards raina, other mongrels, and humans. you are on _thin ice_ , grusiv. you will need to be _very_ careful. you may leave.”

 

The Chairman hesitated, his teeth grinding as he fought against his sense of pride. Finally, he succumbed to Sans’ will, “Yes, sir. I understand and accept your terms. Thank you for your mercy.”

 

“this is not _nearly_ as merciful as it seems.” Sans replied icely as he stood up. “ ** _trust_** me on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like reusing concepts from my other fan fiction? I wonder if you can tell what I reused here. ;3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters I’ve written. X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this to Ao3. Whoops.

#  ****

#  **seven**

 

The world was changing. Word had spread that Sans had _adopted_ an adult, female mongrel who had successfully managed to _cap_ his anger. What was at first just a rumor of a pet betraying and gaining control over her master became praise of a mongrel who had been single-handedly protecting the world from what was assumed to be the **uncontrollable** **rage** of a **fearsome** dictator.

 

In other words, Raina became a hero in the eyes of the world. For that, she was given the **first** honor of its kind, as well as the first title ever received by a mongrel.

 

“As Chairman of the World Council, I dub thee Lady Raina. Thank you for your service to this great world.” Chariman Gruziv said through gritted teeth.

 

Sans’ only job was to sign and witness his ward’s ascension to nobility. However, he didn’t bother to hide his smugness towards the Chaiman’s frustration. More, though, he was glad that everything was going forward as he hoped it would.

 

 

With her title, Raina was able to contribute a lot more to meetings. However, without the knowledge that the rest of the members already possessed, she wouldn’t know what to do or say. So, Sans immediately ordered for her to be tutored and educated.

 

The months passed, and the world seemed more accepting of her and a year later, Raina had openly received recognition for all she had done. The mongrel was a fast learner and at the end of a year, she had managed to accomplish much more than even Sans’ had anticipated. Not that he was going to complain.

 

Following that year, Raina had come out of her shell more and more. She felt safe to leave the palace and spend her days in town. Despite never venturing beyond the gates that separated the town from the rest of the world, this was more than she expected she would ever be able to do. But it wasn’t the only thing that had been unexpected.

 

Raina’s feelings about Sans had changed. The mongrel knew what she was feeling but was afraid of what it meant. She couldn’t forget about what he had nearly done to her _that night_ \- it felt like so long ago. But the difference between who he was then and who he had become was immense.

 

The skeleton smiled much more often. He listened to what she had to say and actually used a lot of it when in meetings about new and existing policies. He also encouraged her to reach out and say what was on her mind. Raina would be surprised if she didn’t feel this way after everything that had happened since the day she and the skeleton king first met.

 

Over two years had passed since that day and on Raina’s twenty fourth birthday, she decided she would tell him. Unlike the year before, which had been a private affair, Sans had decided to host a huge birthday party for the mongrel. Raina hoped that during the party she could get Sans alone and talk to him about these feelings without anyone else overhearing.

 

 

“I’ll have your hair done in a moment.” Mo, now her personal maid, chirped. “You look lovely in this dress, my Lady.”

 

“Thank you.” Raina blushed. “I’m not sure I like dresses. They feel too restricting, especially for my tail.”

 

“I understand, my Lady. But Sans picked it out for you personally, so as to avoid offending him, this is what you’ll be wearing. I’m sorry if it’s too much.”

 

Raina chuckled. “Not to worry. I understand.” She tried not to think about the image of Sans holding a miniature version of her like a doll and doing obscene things. She grimaced and shook the image away, earning a grunt of disapproval from her maid for moving.

 

“And done.” Sure enough, Raina looked like a princess. The dress wasn’t uncomfortable, thankfully. It was just odd and felt too different from what she was used to.

 

It was a floor-length royal blue ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that puffed out at the waist like only a true princess’ dress should. There were attached sleeves that hugged her upper arm and draped down her forearm in delicate rippling folds, the transparent white fabric glittering with studded diamonds sewn into the fabrics. Similar diamonds were strewn like stars along the fabric at her chest, along her hips in the shapes a two rhombuses, and hemmed the bottom of the skirt.

 

Her hair, having been curled into ringlets, was swirled into a delicate bun, the extra cascading to her shoulder blades. Her long bangs were curled and clipped out of the way with silver diamond-shaped barrettes that sparkled like the additional diamond studs woven into her midnight locks.

 

The makeup was just as dazzling, eyes alight with smoky eyeshadow to make them pop, eyeliner to accentuate her blue orbs, and lips looking wet with gloss that was just the right shade to make them look luscious. It was like this makeover was designed to make Sans hot and bothered for her, which she didn’t doubt was intentional. She would probably be worried if the incident from over two years ago hadn’t happened. At least she knew who she was trying to impress.

 

“Well, my Lady. Please enjoy yourself.”

 

She smiled at the maid. “Thank you. I will do my best.”

 

Stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the party, Raina was surprised to see so many guests in attendance. The room itself was enormous, and it made sense with how many people she could see below. However, none of them stood out more than the host.

 

Sans had cleaned up nice, his tall and lean figure coming into play. He was dressed more casually than Raina thought he would be with a stark white buttoned up shirt, so white that it contrasted with his bones, which were tinted very light blue. He wore no tie instead he had one button undone showing his clavicle under a royal colored vest adorned with diamond studs that perfectly matched her dress. Jet-black dress pants over black dress shoes completed his attire.

 

Sans normally had a noticeable chubbiness, but that extra swell was completely gone, whether because his clothes were hiding it too well to see or he hid it with magic, she wasn’t sure. All Raina knew was that she couldn’t help but flush at how dapper the skeleton looked as he smiled and moved with grace. The mongrel wasn’t sure if she could handle the next few hours. Suddenly, she wanted to do so many inappropriate things with her skeletal host.

 

Like always, Sans was the first to notice her, immediately turning his attention to her with a dazzling smile lighting his face. It wasn’t long until the guests were following his lead and all eyes were on her. Stepping on a stage beside the stairs that Raina had to descend in order to get to the lower level where everyone else waited, Sans took a moment to introduce her.

 

“here she is! the guest of honor. allow me to present lady raina, who turns twenty-four today.”

 

After some applause, Raina managed to flawlessly glide down the steps and up to the stage where she took her host’s offered hand and received a gentle kiss on the back of hers. The room filled with “oohs” and “aahs”, as getting a kiss from his royal highness was not something even remotely common. For all anyone knew, it had never been done before.

 

“may i have the first dance this evening?” Sans asked once the kiss was over.

 

Blushing, Raina nodded. “Of course you may.”

 

Sans almost greedily led her to the dancefloor, where they waited for the music to begin. Once it did, Sans began to lead Raina into an elegant dance. The skeleton proved to be a fantastic dancer, and his partner wasn’t too bad, either, despite having taken lessons for only a week at most.

 

Once the dance ended, both went their separate ways with different partners, but each remained aware of the other. After a couple of songs, Raina needed to sit down. Soon after, Sans joined her, flopping down on the chair next to her.

 

She leaned in so he could hear her over the noise of the party, “I would like to talk to you later.”

 

“now isn’t good?” He replied, obviously interested.

 

“Privately, I mean.”

 

He side-eyed her in bewilderment. “oh. um, sure, i’m fine with that. we should probably wait until the guests leave.”

 

She nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The night wore on and after much dancing, drinking and eating, a toast that led to more drinking, and a bit more dancing, the number guests had dwindled with only a few drunken stragglers remaining, all of whom were waiting for their rides. Despite having had **a lot** to drink, Sans didn’t _look_ too drunk. Alternatively, Raina had only had a couple of sips, having always had a dislike for alcohol. He approached her, swaying slightly on his feet.

 

“sooo, you wan’ed t’ talk.”

 

She shot up from her seat in order to steady him. “Are you drunk?”

 

“heh, a lil bit. ‘m fine, though.” _A little bit?_ The mongrel doubt this was considered ‘a little bit’. Raina had learned of the skeleton’s high tolerance for alcohol during one of their many conversations. She had lost count of how many glasses he had downed during the party after he reached his tenth, and that was only from what she had witnessed.

 

“Well, walk with me. I wanted to talk outside and you definitely seem like you need some fresh air.”

 

“oh boy.” He giggled. She kept an eye on their feet as they left. “if i wobble, please catch me. and don’t think i’m trying to hit on you or something. i know what boundaries are now. yay!” If she wasn’t so worried about him, she would have laughed at how big a doofus he was being.

 

The mongrel helped her skeleton host outside. Before they exited to the garden, she narrowed her eyes at the guards that had begun to follow and shook her head. They straightened, saluted and turned away immediately.

 

Once outside, Raina brought Sans to a secluded bench.

 

“You awake?”

 

“hmm? yeah, i am. whatcha wanna talk ‘bout?” Raina wondered if Sans would even remember what she was about to say later. He had a perfect memory, but would that be affected by drunkenness?

 

Trying to keep calm, Raina chuckled. “Wow, I have never heard you talk like this.”

 

“i used to, back in the underground. after i broke the barrier, i absorbed the remains of the final soul and with the remainder of the human’s immense power, all the anger and hatred. that anger became mine and well, you know what happened. but anywho, i realized i needed to talk serious, so i ditched my goofy persona and became mister evil skeleton who is menacing and...stuff…?” His expression was very strange and he went cross-eyed twice and derpy-eyed once. It was not a good look for ‘mister evil skeleton’.

 

Raina nodded, biting her lower lip to keep herself from giggling while attempting to ignore the new level of weirdness. “I see. I’m glad your anger seems to have lessened.”

 

“that’s cuz’a you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Was he actually going to spill his reasons for bringing her to the palace?

 

“i waited over fifty years for you. wait, was i s’posed to say that? shit, i don’t think so.”

 

“You waited fifty years for me? Why?”

 

“you said…you said…stuff…nope, nope. i can’t do that. huh. what did you wanna tell me?” Damn. Despite admitting something he apparently shouldn’t have, he still had enough sense to catch himself and backtrack. Raina was both impressed and annoyed.

 

She tensed as she looked down in embarrassment as she confessed her feelings, “I…wanted to tell you that I trust you now. And I also…” She looked up, startled by his face being so close to hers. The lights of his pupils were large and bright with anticipation. Was he sober again? “…I…l…luh…love– _mph_!!”

 

Sans had taken the initiative, cupping her face and pressing his mouth to hers. She was surprised at his boldness, but realized the alcohol probably helped. His tongue was like candy - though the flavor was something she couldn’t name; tangy and sweet that reminded her of raspberries, but not quite - and she found herself greedily lapping at it with her own as she lost herself in the moment. She didn’t realize she had pulled him closer – or had she pushed herself closer to him – until he reluctant ended the kiss...

 

And came to his sense, “uh…i didn’t misread that, right?”

 

“What?” She replied breathlessly, forgetting herself and wanting nothing more than to continue kissing this amazing, delicious, incredible...

 

“you finally returning my feelings, right? that’s what the ‘love’ meant, right? i didn’t mess up and overstep my bounds again, right?” He panicked. “i’m right, _right_?”

 

Raina snorted, the sound becoming full belly laughter as she realized what he meant. “Yes, calm down, Sans. You’re right. And, um…you’re a very good kisser.”

 

He gasped, his eye-lights morphing into brilliant little stars as he cupped his cheeks comically. “can i do it again?” He smiled, looking so silly, and innocent, and happy. It was so _unusual_.

 

“Um, I mean, if you do...does that mean…we’re a couple, then?”

 

“i…does it? do you mind?” He looked so hopeful.

 

She wasn’t going to take that from him: “I don’t mind. Do you?”

 

His response was lightning fast and she almost didn’t catch it, “nope. thank you. i’m gonna go back to kissing you now.” He didn’t let her respond as he pulled her into another kiss. Neither of them noticed when Mo came out to retrieve Raina only to gasp at the sight of the new couple eating each other’s faces before running back inside. Neither of them remembered after that, having fallen asleep in each other’s embrace and being carted back inside into Raina’s bedroom, still tangled in each other’s arms.

 

Neither of them would know that that night, one sentence – just three words – spread amongst the palace staff like wildfire: “I ship it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Undyne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to post this on time. I'm going to be away this weekend, and I might not bring my computer, so if this is a little late, that's why.

#  ****

#  **eight**

 

The next morning, Sans was the first to wake up. The skeleton was more than surprised to find the girl he was so fond of nestled in his arms. It didn’t take long for him to recall the memories of what occurred the previous night.

 

“it wasn’t a dream…?!”  He murmured.

 

“Hmm?” Came the mumbled response as Raina roused from her slumber. “Oh, good morning. Um, how did we get to my room?”

 

“the guards must’ve…” The skeleton shook himself. He needed to stay on track, “did i dream last night, or…?”

 

“You mean how you kissed me after I tried to tell you I love you? And how we are officially a couple? Is that what you mean?” Despite her bravery, the girl’s face was bright red as she speedily managed to relay the previous night’s events without stuttering.

 

Sans didn’t move as he processed her words with wide sockets. “…yeah, that. wow…” He fingered his mouth as his mind replayed their tender kisses, still in disbelief that Raina was now his _girlfriend_. A high-pitched squeal erupted from his chest, startling the mongrel.

 

“W-w-what was that?!” Raina sputtered. _So much for keeping it together_ , she mused internally.

 

“s-sorry! i’m just…super excited!” The skeleton blushed bright azure, but his grin was so bright as it lit up his face.

 

“That was **you**?!” The girl replied. The skeleton chuckled in embarrassment, his fingers fiddling with the bones of his neck.

 

“Oh, good. You’re both up.” Mo chirped excitedly as she entered the room. The new couple jumped, separating from each other. “Oh, don’t worry. We all know what happened last night. I personally saw you two kissing outside. Then when I returned with the other staff, you had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. We needed three guards to bring you both inside because you would not release each other and no one was able to pry you apart. Sans growled in his sleep when the guards tried.” She giggled.

 

“okay, okay, enough.” Sans grumbled, the blue on his cheeks darkening considerably. “did you come in just to tease us or is there something else?”

 

“Yes, sir. I came to remind you that you have a meeting with Lady Prenna at five, which is only seven hours away from now.”

 

“it’s that late?” Sure enough, by glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the time glared back: 11:02AM. “oh boy, well…i have to get ready for that.”

 

Raina followed him. “Did you want me to sit in or…?”

 

“you don’t need to.” He smiled. “but if you want to, it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Raina smiled back.

 

Sans grinned brighter and turned back to the maid. “anything else i should know about?”

 

The maid hesitated. “Yes, sir. Captain Undyne is coming to make her report at one.”

 

“ _oh_? is that so?” Sans replied sarcastically. “so she’s not sending one of her **minions** this time?” He muttered, “ _cowardly bitch_.”

 

“Sir, I think it’s because you’ve calmed down since your last meeting with her. You nearly killed her last time. As a war hero, and a personal friend of yours, she was terrified of what you became after…”

 

“ **ENOUGH!** don’t say it. i don’t need to be reminded of _that_.” Sans growled menacingly, his eyes sockets void of light as his anger poured out of him in waves. The maid flinched and took several steps back.

 

“Yes, sir.” The maid bowed, her expression sorrowful. “I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

 

Sans walked off. Raina hesitated, turning to the maid as the sound of a door opening and closing roughly echoed across the halls of the palace.

 

“Mo, what was he talking about? What is _that_?” She made additional emphasis with her hands.

 

“I…I’m not sure I should say anything.”

 

“I will tell him that as a noble Lady, I didn’t give you a choice. I will let him know that I will leave the palace and never speak to him again if he tries.”

 

Mo grimaced, nodding. “Back before we were released from our underground prison, a human child fell and traveled from the ruins all the way to the king’s castle, massacring all the monsters in their way. I was only a child then. My father was in the guard and was murdered right before my eyes. He was one of the few who was killed just for standing in the child’s way. The child only seemed to be interested in getting to the other side of the underground, where the barrier was. However, as some monsters tell it, they did specifically target one monster on the way.”

 

“His name was Papyrus, and he was Sans’ younger brother. Supposedly, they were orphans, the last of their kind, and Sans had raised his brother as best he could despite still being so young himself. The human child was full of sadistic hatred and always wore a terrifying smile on their face even when they killed Sans’ brother. They eventually fought Sans and he beat them by taking their Soul while they were still alive and using it to break the barrier, effectively ending their life and freeing monster-kind.

 

“But the child’s Soul full of Determination. So when he absorbed the remainder of the persisting Soul, he became fueled by some of their **never-ending** hatred. The child had murdered his brother, and some say Sans was **forced** to watch it happen.

 

“Thus, his rage and remorse for being unable to protect his brother became the fuel that won the war and led monsters to taking charge of the entire world. Until you came, Sans was a brutal leader, which is so unlike the goofy lazy skeleton he was before he absorbed the Soul. Honestly, if you saw him over fifty years ago, you would be shocked. Even though I was only a child, I will never forget the monster he was in the underground. He knew how to make everyone smile. And even more shocking, he hasn’t seem to age at all in fifty years. Regardless, it’s a shame that the Sans from the underground disappeared, replaced with such a horrifying murderer.”

 

“Well, that’s what I would say if it weren’t for you. Thankfully, he’s begun to slowly revert back to the smiling, silly skeleton he used to be. You have done so much for him. That is why everyone shows you _so_ much respect, my Lady. You have saved so many and you **deserve** to be respected.”

 

Raina nodded, smiling. “Thank you for telling me this. I’ll go talk to him. I think it will take more than just me to bring that happy, silly skeleton back.” _Oh yes, there was a thought brewing inside her mind. But she wasn’t sure if she was right. Not yet, anyway._

 

Without waiting for a reply, Raina went back into her room to get changed before heading off after Sans. She found him in his study, having also changed, and finishing up some paperwork. He looked up at her and sighed.

 

“mo told you?” He grumbled.

 

“Don’t blame her.” She retorted. “I used my noble title to force the truth out of her.”

 

He chuckled wryly. “well played. so i’m guessing you have something to say about this.” He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, opposite him.

 

Raina took one of the available seats and placed her hand over his. “What will bring the real Sans back?”

 

The skeleton choked. “i…that sans is dead. he died with papyrus.”

 

“Is there a way to bring your brother back?”

 

“i…i don’t know.” His expression was strange.

 

Raina hummed. “You said something interesting last night while you were drunk.”

 

The skeleton straightened in a panic. “oh **stars** , what did i say?”

 

“You said you had waited fifty years for me. And then something about how I said something to you. Why were you waiting fifty years **for** **me**? Why do **I** have **such** a _significant_ hold over you? Please tell me.”

 

“i…i can’t–”

 

“ **Don’t** say that! If you _couldn’t_ tell me something, the universe would have broken last night.”

 

“that’s not _necessarily_ true.”

 

“Sans, I **want** to help you.” She leaned forward and grasped the skeleton’s face carefully. “What do I need to know to do that?”

 

Sans sighed, pulling one of **his** Lady’s hands to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss. “the key lies with doctor alphys. the only way to get to her is through undyne, who will be here shortly. if you can convince undyne to let you meet the doctor, you’ll be able to learn everything.”

 

“Is there something specific I need to ask or get from Alphys?”

 

“you need to ask her what she knows about soul bonds. you can also ask her...about me.” He grimaced. “lastly, get the book called ‘timelines’, which is written by ‘wingdings aster’ or ‘gaster’.”

 

“Aster? Wait, are you related to him?”

 

The skeleton sighed. “yes, he _was_ my father.”

 

“ _Was_ …?”

 

“there was an accident and he was scattered across the void. i was the only survivor and that accident affected me in a big way. i can see things others can’t and i remember things other don’t.” He gave her a look filled with so much intensity, she couldn’t look away. “i have seen way too much and it has destroyed me in ways no one else can comprehend. despite having been alive for so long, i don’t age because my father is **neither** alive nor dead and i am still tethered to him. i am an anomaly.”

 

“I see. So, I need to get this book from Doctor Alphys? Aren’t there _other_ copies?”

 

“no, there’s only one copy left. i destroyed all but **one** copy, and gave that one to her for safe keeping. i was afraid of what might happen if i gave it away, but after everything, i couldn’t look at it anymore.” He shook his head. “if you manage to get undyne’s approval, you cannot let her know about it or anything i’ve told you. there’s enough risk with what i’m telling you. it’s a need to know kind of situation, and she **doesn’t** need to know.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“you think you can convince undyne to let you meet alphys?” He raised a brow.

 

“If I tell her it will help bring the _real you_ back, I’m sure she will understand.”

 

He huffed. “i hope you’re right.” There was a hidden message in those words, but Raina couldn’t fathom what they were.

 

 

 

 

“Sans. So, I heard you’re not so ‘trigger happy’ anymore.” Undyne was a fierce fish monster with scars all over her body, and an eyepatch. Despite the countless nicks, tears, scars, and marks across her scaled form, she was gorgeous in a way that Koianna Tancho could **never** be. “Apparently, a mongrel managed to set you straight.” She eyed Raina. “What did you do? _How_ are you the only one who was able to tame this nerd’s crazy, dangerous rage?”

 

The girl was lost for words as she contemplated what to say. After all, she wanted the captain to like her and trust her enough to let her meet Doctor Alphys. However, she couldn’t say anything to betray Sans; she couldn’t abuse the knowledge she learned during his drunken state or what he had told her only minutes before the captain arrived.

 

“I…I’m not sure, to be perfectly honest. Sans is a tough guy to crack when it comes to understanding why he does the things he does. All I know is that I can only do what is within my power to do.”

 

Undyne tilted her head, expression funny as she observed the mongrel quietly. “Well,” she finally said, “at least I know I can depend on you to keep this guy from slaughtering everyone in the world. As someone who was once very good friends with Sans, I feel I owe you for the lives of my soldiers. I’ve lost too many to this guy’s insane temper. That stopped happening two years ago and I thought it was about time I found out **why**.”

 

“oh, so you’re not going to admit you became **afraid** of me?” Sans sneered. “ _typical_!” He spat. “your pride is the only thing keeping you from admitting your fears. _face it_ , undyne, the only reason you’re **really** here right now is because i don’t kill people anymore. so, you feel safe enough that you can _waltz_ in here with a calmness that doesn’t betray the fear you once felt.”

 

The captain roared, materializing a spear and jabbing it into the chair Sans sat in, right beside his skull. The skeleton didn’t flinch, didn’t smile, and didn’t speak as the fish got in close.

 

“You think I’m _afraid_ to admit that! I **know** I was scared! But it wasn’t of being killed by someone who I cared about! I’ve lived through **too much** to be afraid of _death_ , Sans! **No** , what I was scared of was how **my friend** had changed so much, and not in a _good_ _way_! The goofy weirdo I knew in the underground was **gone**! In his place, was a **vicious** **murderer** with a _cold gaze_ that I never would have thought my friend was even _capable_ of!”

 

The captain’s face had contorted into a pain-filled grimace, and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears as her single yellow eye glazed over. “What _happened_ to you?” She whispered, voice quivering as she struggled with her emotions. “What…how…do you really think _Papy_ would be proud of what you’ve become?”

 

Raina’s eyes couldn’t follow what happened next. One moment, Sans was still pinned to his seat by the captain. The next, Undyne was gone, the door that had been behind the fish monster was knocked fully out of the way, and Sans was standing as a loud crash echoed in the hallway.

 

The mongrel stood up in shock. “Sans, what did you do?”

 

“got that bitch off me, of course. she should know better than to antagonize me by saying my brother’s most endearing nickname.” His voice warbled as his clenched fist shook. “i **forbade** everyone from saying his name shortly after the war ended fifty years ago. it was the death penalty for anyone who did. the only reason she isn’t dead right now is because of **you** , raina. i’m _keeping_ my promise.”

 

Raina marched up to the skeleton and yanked him down to her level by the collar of his shirt, holding his skull as she pressed her face against him. Sans was startled at his Lady’s embrace, her chin resting on his shoulder, her cheek nuzzling softly against his neck as she rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder blades with her free hand.

 

“I understand that it’s painful for you. But please, _please_ …just calm down. If you two can’t be civil, then **don’t** talk. _Please_ , Sans…I’m **begging** you.”

 

Sans stood up straight and cupped his Lady’s face gently. “you don’t **need** to beg.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “but you’re right. i’ll try harder.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll escort her out as soon as she’s been patched up. Do you need anything else from her?” He shook his head, eyeing the report the fish captain had placed on his desk upon her arrival. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Raina left the room and followed after the group of guards slowly carting the captain away to the infirmary. Once the nurse was finished tending to her, the mongrel sat down and waited.

 

“If you got something to say, just do it.” The captain grumbled. “Damn, that asshole. He certainly knows how to punch.”

 

“Is that what he did? I couldn’t follow - it was too fast.” The mongrel blurted. “I’m sorry about him.”

 

“Well, all things considered, it could’ve been worse. I broke a law, so I could have been Dusted instead. I’m not thanks to you. So, I owe you a favor. What do you want?”

 

Raina straightened. “I have a mission. I need something from Doctor Alphys.” The fish flinched. “Sans said I need your permission to meet her.”

 

“What do you need from her?” The captain asked suspiciously.

 

“She has a book. The only copy. It’s apparently very important, and this matter is so sensitive that I can’t tell you anything else. I’m sorry. According to Sans, one mistake could break the universe or something.”

 

The fish seemed to relax at that. “Makes sense. Sans used to be a scientist. Still is on his off time, or so I’ve been told. But he was into a lot of dangerous stuff that ended up causing a lot of damage that no one but the bonehead remembers, _apparently_. I only know because Alphys found evidence of this and she told me during one of her panic attacks.”

 

“My point is that what you are saying checks out. Besides, I offered you a favor. As long as you don’t hurt Alphys, I’m fine with taking you to her.”

 

Raina smiled. “Thank you. I won’t take advantage of your trust. This is…according to Sans, this is the only way to return him to who he used to be.”

 

The fish gasped. “I wish you had said so sooner. Well, I’m feeling better now. Go tell that asshole you’ll be coming with me. I’ll wait for you at the entrance.” She stood up and began hobbling out, much to Raina’s concern.

 

The fish stopped at the doorway. “Oh, by the way, the **original** Sans would never have wanted to live in such a tacky, overdramatic place.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Doctor Alphys and children named after anime characters! ;9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to edit this in time. Lol.

 

#  **nine**

 

When Raina returned to Sans with the good news that Undyne would allow her to meet Doctor Alphys, the skeleton pouted and cursed under his breath.

 

“uuuugh, i don’t **want** you to _leeeeeave_.” He whined. His Lady’s eyebrows shot up.

 

Raina snorted. “You know _why_ I have to, Sans. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Sans scowled, refusing to meet her gaze. “ **no** , you won’t.”

 

“What?” His Lady replied in bewilderment.

 

“you’ll understand soon enough.” He grumbled, turning back to his work. “go, go. before i change my mind.” He sighed. “i’ll...i’ll be fine.”

 

“You won’t kill anyone while I’m gone?” The girl teased.

 

He glared at her. “if i did, you would never come back.” _Damn right!_

 

She smiled and reached over to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve come _so_ far. I’m so **proud** of you.”

 

Sans’ sockets widened, his pupils blowing up larger than she had ever seen them. He looked so innocent and adorable like that, but also so sad. She almost didn’t want to leave him like this. But she knew she must if she wanted to help him.

 

“when you get back, after you discover what you need to do, i will require two favors. so go, and then come back here immediately after you understand. this order is **not** negotiable, _okay_ …” Sans rambled, reluctant to let her go.

 

She nodded. “I promise I will.” She kissed him again, earning a smile to add to the adorable expression. She could also make out the sight of his tail wagging, the thumping against the chair making it increasingly hard to hold back from laughing.

 

 

 

 

“About _time_ , **punk**.” Undyne said as they hopped into the car and rode off to wherever the captain lived. “So, I’m not sure if you knew this but Alphys is my mate. Or, uh, wife in human terms.”

 

“I know what a mate is, but appreciate the explanation regardless. It has occurred to me that Sans wants me to mate with him.”

 

“Holy shit!” The fish snapped, grinning maniacally. “So...you two are a **thing**?! Holy shit! I _totally_ ship it!” Raina winced and tried to subtly cover her ringing ears as the warrior continued shouting enthusiastically.

 

Hoping the captain would calm down, Raina asked, “What is ‘ship it’? Is that a kind of boat?”

 

“Oh no, it’s an anime term.” The fish warrior waved her off.

 

“Anime?” _That sounded familiar._

 

The fish studied the mongrel briefly, a skeptic look on her scarred face, and finally realized Raina wasn’t joking. “Shit. We **need** to fix that _pronto_.”

 

For the remainder of the ride, Undyne explained the basics of anime. When they finally arrived at the destination, Raina knew the fundamentals; anime was _Japanese_ animation – a version of the two-dimensional moving pictures Sans had showed her – that had a different style from what she had already seen, having originated from the other side of the world. There were a lot of different genres and the styles were similar but unique when compared. Additionally, there were a lot of different ‘tropes’ that would only make sense if Raina watched the anime instead of hearing it explained by her host.

 

“Okay, okay, if I have time, I’ll borrow a few.”

 

“Hell no! I need to _see_ your reaction!” Undyne demanded.

 

“I’ll visit?” Raina clasped her hands together and pleaded with her eyes, mouth puckered in a dramatic pout, willing herself to look as cute and innocent as possible. This was her ‘puppy-dog eyes’, as Sans had called them. She had quickly figured out that the skeleton was not immune.

 

“Ugh, we’ll see! **Damnit**! What I can’t understand is how you don’t know about anime… _ooooh_.” Undyne trailed off as realization hit her. “You’re a mongrel…”

 

“Yeah, the orphanage didn’t care about our entertainment.”

 

“Shit…” The warrior cringed. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ve seen some movies in last two years, so I know what animation is. Sans was adamant that I watch as many Disney movies as possible.”

 

“Well, I’ll have to introduce you to anime culture. That’s a **bigger** priority than Disney. Oh, we’re here.”

 

Before them was a huge metallic fortress. It was unclear if the mansion was the house where Undyne and her mate lives or if it was just Doctor Alphys’ laboratory, or both.

 

Stepping inside confirmed it was, in fact, where Undyne lived with her mate and the doctor’s laboratory in one. The main foyer was like a technological version of the palace’s grand hall. It was a house themed after technology, and despite the white walls that felt like they belonged in a hospital, it had various additions that made it homey. What Raina would soon learn was anime-style portraits alongside professional photographs of just Undyne and Alphys together, or with one or more children that resembled them littered one of the walls, beside the door with “Lab” engraved on it, and scattered atop one of the mantels, a chandelier with bulbs that looked like magic-imbued daggers hung from the ceiling, framed posters of heroes and monsters were placed among childish drawings that were anime-inspired. In one corner, there was a cupboard overflowing with books covered in more fantasy characters. It was cute; Raina easily found herself smiling.

 

“ **ALPHYS**!” Undyne shouted into the house, the echo painful to the mongrel’s ears. “I brought a guest with me!”

 

“O-oh?” Came a timid reply as a golden dinosaur-inspired monster in a white lab coat shuffled into the room with two other, much smaller monsters that looked like a mix of the captain and doctor, trailing after her.

 

“Oh! Raina, these are our kids! Meet Yuki and Satsuki! To be clear, they are Japanese names used in the anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Naruto.”

 

The boy came up to her and grabbed her hand. “Hiya! I’m Satsuki and I’m eight years old! Nice ta meetcha!” His sister watched her silently, grasping her jurassic mother’s lab coat like a lifeline.

 

Raina grinned. “I’m Raina and I just turned twenty-four. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Satsuki.”

 

“Yer a weird-lookin’ monster.” He continued, head tilted in confusion. “Or are ya a human?” He walked around her. “But ya gotta tail! I dun gettit!”

 

“I, um…my mother was a human, or, um, a mage, and my father was a monster. I’m a mongrel, a hybrid...oh! Hybrid means I’m a mix of the two species.”

 

The confusion fled the young monster face as he gasped. “Oh! I’ve seen some others like that. But some of’em look like monster, but their eyes are weird.”

 

“Satsuki, I told you!” Alphys blurted. “Mongrels with human fathers and monster mothers look like monsters, but with eyes that show their father’s Soul Trait. That’s an indication that they are mongrels, not full monsters.”

 

Satsuki, who had turned to his mother during her speech, turned back to Raina. “Did ya know that?”

 

She nodded politely. “I did.”

 

“Yeah, so cool. Their eyes have hearts in ‘em. And the ir…ir…”

 

“Iris?” Raina inserted softly.

 

“Yeah, that! They’re the color of their human side’s main trait. So weird but cool. But mongrels like **you** who have human moms look human but have tails.”

 

Raina nodded. “That’s true.”

 

“What does your Soul look like?” The boy wondered.

 

“I…”

 

“Okay, okay, enough!” Undyne cut in. “Al, she needs something from you.” She turned to her guest. “A book, right? Something about the universe breaking. I dunno.”

 

The doctor looked away as her expression became thoughtful. “I wonder…” She muttered.

 

Turning to Raina, she gestured for her to follow. After Yuki was transferred to her aquatic mother, the doctor led the mongrel to her underground lab. “Sans mentioned something about this forty-five years ago. He needed me to look after a book that belonged to the former Royal Scientist, the one before me. They also happened to be his father, who was erased from time, except for a few of his possessions, inventions, and his two sons, Sans and Papyrus. The lingering evidence and Sans’ own memories are the only reason **we** knew he existed.”

 

“Yes, I learned about that.”

 

“Did Sans also tell you he can’t age?”

 

“He mentioned it, and said it was because his father is neither dead nor alive. Do you know more about it?”

 

“Yes. His father was a Boss Monster, which means he was more powerful and he only aged because his offspring needed him to grow - essentially, the children of Boss Monsters are connected to their parents until they are old enough to fend for themselves. There is no mention if Sans’ mother was also a Boss Monster, and if Sans knows, he refuses to say anything.

 

“Regardless, without his mate, her having been killed by mages during the first war, Sans and Papyrus’ father became the sole giver of magic to his still-developing sons. But since that accident took him and scattered his Soul across time and space, forever within the Void, he both exists and doesn’t at the same time, making his sons anomalies and unable to age at all no matter the consequences. However, it seems they **are** able to die as Papyrus proved.”

 

Raina nodded. “I understand. Sans seems to think that Papyrus is his only means of truly becoming whole again. I guess I helped by stabilizing him from acting on the hatred born from the Soul he absorbed. However, the bitter sadness he felt about Papyrus’ death still lingers within him.”

 

“I see. But how would you…?” The scientist stopped, a spark igniting in her eye as the final piece to a half-a-century-love puzzle was finally inserted into its slot. “Oh! I **see** now.”

 

“What?” Raina asked.

 

“Tell me the name of the book. If I’m right, this will _all_ make sense now.”

 

“Timelines by Wingdings Aster, I think.”

 

“Yes, yes, I have a hunch. Did Sans say _anything_ to you that sounded _odd_?”

 

“Well, when he became drunk after my twenty-fourth birthday party, he started saying that ‘ _I said…I said_ ’ and ‘ _he had been waiting fifty years for me_ ’.” Raina almost laughed at her poor imitation of the skeleton’s deep voice. She doubted anyone could imitate that deep, sexy... _STOP!_ She needed to focus. “Is **that** what you mean by ‘odd’?”

 

“Yes, time is a power that Sans has some control over. I’m not sure to what extent he is able to control, but he told me it was partially a result of the accident, the other being that his body now contains two sources of Determination from testing and absorbing the last Soul.

 

“Sans explained that since the accident, he could see alternate timelines and he knows every time a timeline is tampered with. Unlike everyone else, he has always kept his memories. He is connected to the Void, an infinite space without a beginning or end, which means Sans also has a perfect memory since all his knowledge is stored with the Void, too.

 

“The red Soul of Determination carries the power of time travel itself. However, Sans is a monster and that might be why he needs you. Being half human, you can use that Determination effectively while having the protection of being half monster. Monster Souls are white and as long as no one with the ability to see Souls without pulling them out looks too closely, you will be able to walk among monsters without trouble.”

 

“I see. So I must go back in time and do something to...save Papyrus? Okay. So I have questions.” Raina asked slowly, “What **are** timelines?”

 

“Imagine that you have a pond. The pond is a starting point in time, what we call birth. From there, you have multiple streams that branch out. Since the pond is where you start, the streams are the possible decisions you can make. Each route is a different timeline, which also include other individuals’ decision that directly affect yours.

 

“Sans can see every potential timeline and he has seen many different things occur. His father was trying to find a timeline where monsters hadn’t lost the first war against humans, so that we could escape from the underground into another dimension where it would be safe for us to exist. After it failed, the project was discontinued and Sans stole the machine - I still don’t know why he did.”

 

Raina grimaced, imagining the possible things Sans could have seen, what with the child that murdered everyone in the underground. Considering everything she had learned about the circumstances in the underground, the mongrel was appalled that Sans was forced to watch everything unfold as it had.

 

Raina had learned from asking around the palace that Sans had fought the child over and over because the child had the ability to manipulate time and wouldn’t die no matter how many times he destroyed their Soul. How much had Sans been tortured by them? How long had he been forced to endure seeing everyone vanish until all that remained was the Dust of his comrades and family as he faced the culprit and fought? Had he always won? Had he ever lost? Probably both. From the sound of it, the child treated all of it like a **game**.

 

“Sans sent me a letter a few years after monsters won the war fifty years ago. In it, he explained that his fight with the final fallen human had spanned countless years because the child could reset time and restart their adventure from where they had fallen into the ruins, or they could go back to a specific Save Point. He and the Soulless monster, Flowey, who used to be Asriel, the son of the original King and Queen back in the underground, were the only ones besides the human who were unaffected by the resets. After Sans freed us, Flowey was never seen again.

 

“There’s a lot more to it, but in the letter, Sans said that the final fallen human, called Frisk, had been taken over by the first child to fall into the underground. That first had been adopted by the Royal Family, and was called Chara. It was Chara’s hatred of humanity – having been warped by Sans’ grief of losing Papyrus and experiencing so many genocides and resets – that fueled him the last fifty years. Chara had taken over Frisk’s body and had driven them to commit mass genocide over and over. However, since it was two Souls fused together - both having red Souls - all of Frisk’s Soul and most of Chara’s Soul. The only thing left was their anger and that fueled Sans, creating a merciless dictator that spared neither humans nor monsters if they showed any sign of disrespect.”

 

Raina shivered. “That’s…so sad.”

 

“The last thing he wrote in his letter was that he was waiting for someone named Raina who he had met in the underground right before his final battle with Chara. She claimed to be from fifty years in the future.”

 

Raina was shocked. “Can I see this letter?”

 

“No, he instructed me to burn it. Before we parted ways fifty years ago, and before I received that letter, he used Royal Command to order me to keep everything he told me secret until I met you and remember everything I learned. The power of Royal Command is absolute for monsters. I was forced to burn all the letters about this matter immediately after I had read them. I was only allowed to tell this to the person called Raina. Thankfully, I have not forgotten anything he told me, which means I can give **everything** you need to save Sans.” The lizard finished, triumphantly.

 

Pulling out a book that had been hidden deep within the lab inside a safe, Alphys brushed the dust off and handed it over. “It’s obvious that you will need to find a way to venture back in time. But before you can do that, you will need to do two things; you must understand how time works and something else that only Sans knows.”

 

“Does it have to do with the two favors he mentioned before I left with Undyne? He said I would need to talk to him after I finished with things here.”

 

Alphys nodded. “Yes, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Thank you for this. I guess I’ll be going back to Sans.” The mongrel turned to leave.

 

“Oh, um…I’m sorry. But I **cannot** let that book leave my care. Those were Sans’ orders.”

 

The mongrel sighed. “Is _that_ why he said I’d be here a while?”

 

“P-probably…”

 

Raina nodded. “I better get started, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Satsuki talks in slurs. Hopefully that’s consistent. These two won’t be the only kids of these two. They’re just the youngest. ;D
> 
> Also, I only saw a few episodes for Naruto, but since it’s a popular anime, I thought why not?
> 
> Edit: I think I spelled one of the names wrong. Whoops. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really emotional.

#  ****

#  **ten**

 

Raina was forced to spend several months with Undyne and Alphys and she decoded Dr. Gaster’s book. During that time, Sans visited his Lady often, much to Undyne’s chagrin, who had assumed the skeleton was unaware of where she and her family lived.

 

“Why can’t you just order Alphys to let the book leave her care?” The fish-warrior snarled in between heavy breathing, this happening during his first visit, after all her attempts to land a punch, kick or spear to his smug skull failed. “I don’t want you near my family until I’m sure you’re fully back to normal!”

 

He ignored her hostility as he kept his gaze on his Lady. “it would not be good to have it laying around the palace. there’s a lot of sensitive information in there and if someone else found it, even by accident, that could catastrophic. so it’s here, under lock and key. and i can come over to translate anything raina might not understand.”

 

Alphys gave Sans an inquiring look. “S-Sans, why are you speaking so properly?”

 

“why aren’t you stuttering so much?” He retorted with a raised brow, his expression turning to mild annoyance.

 

Yielding under his heavy gazy, the doctor backtracked, “Undyne has helped me with my anxiety.” She looked up meekly, “Why?”

 

The skeleton shrugged. “you’ve had undyne for over fifty years. i’ve only had raina for two. gimme time, al.”

 

Raina paused her reading to look up at him in bewilderment. “Who **are** you?” She teased, somehow successfully keeping the smile off her face.

 

“hush. you should be reading.” Alphys perked up, recognizing the tone of the same slogan an english-dubbed anime company used. Having shown she registered his reference, Sans winked at the lizard, earning a giggle.

 

“You should be not distracting me,” she retorted under her breath, completely missing their interaction.

 

Sans gave her a look. “‘scuse me?”

 

“You’re excused.” She snarked back, composure still in tact. For now.

 

The skeleton snorted. “you’ve gotten bolder since we first met, my love.”

 

“It’s kinda hard not to. I mean, all things considered.”

 

“ah yes, you became the first mongrel to have a noble title and you are the only one who managed to ‘tame me’, the _vicious_ monarch of monster-kind.” Sans paused, doing a goofy imitation of a terrifying beast. Once relaxed, he drawled, “what’s not to be bold and proud about?”

 

“Can you be quiet?” Raina countered without batting an eye. “I’m trying to read this paragraph, but you keep talking.” The lizard behind them snorted, muttering something about the letters “O”  “T” and “P”. In her peripheral, the mongrel noticed her skeletal partner take an uneasy step away from the doctor.

 

That was _another_ thing that had happened in the months Raina spent with Undyne and Alphys. For every meal, the couple and their kids would educate her on anime. They watched Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (since it was **apparently** the better version), both the old and new Fruits Basket anime, some of Fairy Tail and One Piece, all seasons and movies related to Sword Art Online, The Seven Deadly Sins and many more.

 

Raina was also given a book of anime terms so that she could follow her host’s conversation. She picked it up and briefly skimmed it until she found what she needed. “Oh stars! OTP means ‘one true pairing’?! That means...Alphys, **why** are you like this?” She exclaimed while Alphys blushed and Undyne grinned.

 

Some of the anime was too much for Raina to handle because of the style choices or how some triggered past trauma. She hated anything that involved murder or other similarly grotesque themes - the use of blood was especially hard for her. Additionally, the older anime styles tended to be _cringe-worthy_ in her personal opinion. One of which, called Clannad, drew the girls with weird eyes that made Raina want to look away.

 

However, some of the anime was fantastic and for Raina’s sake, they only watched the dubbed versions so Raina could fully enjoy the story instead of focusing on what was being said. She really loved Kamisama Kiss, My Hero Academia, Log Horizon, No Game No Life, The Devil is a Part-Timer, and In Another World with my Smartphone. The last of that list was something that the scale family wasn’t as fond of.

 

“But everything turns out okay!” Raina asserted.

 

“Yeah, and that’s the problem!” Undyne cried. “It’s too easy!” Her family nodded.

 

“Well, I like it.” Raina mumbled stubbornly.

 

“me too.” Sans agreed, having once again appeared out of nowhere to visit his Lady.

 

“Do you agree with everything she does?” Undyne grumbled.

 

“nope. i just like the idea that, in **that** story, everything doesn’t feel so **damn** _hopeless_.” He stole the fish-lady’s beer right after she opened it, taking a sip and ignoring the captain’s screech of dismay. “if there were _more_ anime like that, _maybe_ i’d be more into it. but it feels like the creators want their characters to suffer _more_ than they want them to be _happy_. i **don’t** like that. one. bit.” He took another sip.

 

“Get your **own** beer, damn it!”

 

“thanks for the drink, fish breath!” He shook the can teasingly. “tastes pretty good.”

 

Undyne grumbled, standing to retrieve another can. “Shuddup!”

 

Sans chuckled. “well, good news is that raina is _almost_ done with the book.”

 

The warrior grinned. “So that means that when she leaves, **you’ll** leave, too! **Right**?”

 

He took another, long sip. “ _mmm_ , yep.”

 

She scowled. “You asshole.”

 

“calm down, _captain_. those are **your** kids over there.”

 

“ **Big deal!** I curse _all the time_. They’ve grown used to it, just like their older sibs.”

 

“What?” Raina blurted. “You have **more** kids?”

 

Undyne guffawed. “We’ve been together for over fifty years. Both of us have long life spans. Our first kid was born over forty years ago, a bit after the war ended. Mind you, we don’t have any grandkids yet, which I’m _glad_ we don’t. But yeah, we have about…uh, twenty something kids. Shoot! Al, how many?”

 

“Twenty-eight. And one of them was _almost_ killed by Sans ten years ago.”

 

The skeleton huffed. “i left ‘em with _one_ less arm. one of his moms doesn’t have an eye. it **could** have been worse.”

 

“SANS!” Raina shrieked before anyone else could. The entire room froze. “You ripped the arm off your **friends’ son** and _that’s_ all you have to say?”

 

“al replaced it with a mechanical one.” He said in defense. “he’s a cyborg now, which i thought was _supposed_ to be _really_ cool.”

 

“That doesn’t make it _okay_!” She spat. “You have the ability to impact the lives of **everyone** in the world. But instead of doing something amazing and **good** with that power, you used it to spread _fear and sorrow_. It doesn’t **matter** what the circumstances are. The choices you _made_ have hurt _millions_. I don’t think you understand how many families you **destroyed** , how many people lost their loved ones, and all because you felt insulted. What does that say about **you**?”

 

The sound of Sans finishing the can of beer echoed ominously in the silence that followed. The skeleton stood, crushed the can like it was made out of paper between his thumb, middle and ring fingers, and walked over to the girl that could barely reach his jaw at her height of five feet and four inches. But despite how much taller he was, she stood firm as she glared up at him.

 

“Did she just fuck up?” Undyne whispered to her mate.

 

“I don’t know. Let’s be quiet and observe,” Alphys replied and then turned to the kids. “Yuki, Satsuki, behind us.” The children obeyed, and the family cautiously watched as the scene unfolded.

 

“what **does** that say about me? i wonder. i mean, do **you** know? you don’t know the **full** story. alphys _might_ have told you that i lived through countless years of resets, but i didn’t tell her _everything_.

 

“i didn’t tell her how monster-kind became the **play things** of a soulless flower before a human child took over and did the **same thing**. i said nothing about how i watched undyne die and _melt_ like the amalgamates after the child defeated her.” Raina cringed, having learned about Alphys’ experiments only a week before. “i also didn’t tell her how many times i watched **my own brother** get beheaded while i could do **nothing** to save him because no matter how hard i **tried** to save him, the flower and the child would _rewind time_ until they **succeeded**.”

 

His pupils went out, darkening his expression to something truly frightening. Raina almost looked away, but she knew if she did, she would live to regret it. “after the first couple times i _failed_ , i couldn’t even bring myself to **try** anymore. i didn’t tell her how it _felt_ to die. i didn’t tell anyone about all the times i gave up only to find myself at the beginning again. i didn’t tell anyone about how i had to watch the _same shit,_ over and _over_ and **_over_** until i could no longer feel **anything**.

 

“you want to bring back ‘the sans from the underground’…huh?” He tilted his head as though he were considering what to buy for dinner and was deciding between two options. “nope, sorry, but that’s **not** even a **real thing**. that might have been _this_ face, _this_ mind, _this_ **monster**. but it was all **fake** because i had to suffer alone while everyone else forgot **EVERYTHING**. no, wait, i wasn’t the _only_ one. that stupid flower was _also_ involved, even _after_ he lost his ability to control time because of that child. he was the one resetting _before_ frisk and chara were. oh yeah, he _toyed_ with me, too. but at least he was easier to beat. then frisk came along. and when they did, it was **chara** who was pulling the strings and _finally_ , after all that time wearing the same stupid grin and _acting_ like the laziest fool in the underground, something…finally…

**s l i p p e d**

and when it did, **there was no more t i m e for _g a m e s_.** ” The skeleton’s aura erupted. “while chara’s hatred might have been _present_ when i absorbed their soul, a shit-ton of it was **mine**. if it hadn’t been, i’m sure chara would have consumed **me** instead. but no, i snuffed them out like a flame on a candle and decided that since it was a human who had put me through so much anguish _so. many. times_ , the rest of them deserved the **same fate**. and because flowey was once a monster, well...monsters needed to stay in line, too. but…”

 

He grasped Raina’s jaw firmly. “because of an encounter that happened during the **last** reset, during the time i was **forced** to watch my _only brother -_ the **last** of my family - turn to dust **again** , i knew i could not destroy **all** of humanity. i know better than to _mess_ with **time**. i had to consider **everything** i did the last fifty years to ensure **everything** played out exactly as it was _supposed_ to, or i would risk the destruction of the **promise** the person i encountered _back then_ made me. it took **over five decades** to get this far, but it appears i’ve done enough _right_ because **everything** has gone according to plan.

 

“raina, i may be a shitty person, but i’m **not** the only one to blame for _everything_. i have little doubt i went insane _somewhere_ along the way, not that **that’s** an _excuse_. but it is **definitely** an _explanation_. but if you see fit to **damn** me for the actions that led me to ensure the _safety_ of the future, well…i don’t know **what** to tell you. after all, that day, i was told what was **going** to happen before it even **did anything**. i knew i would be killing countless people before i even had the _chance_ to start. you wanna know _who_ told me this? _take a guess_.” His smiled was bitter as he commanded her to answer.

 

Raina gulped, pushing against his magic. She didn’t want to be the one responsible for the death of millions of people she had never met. “I…I’m s–”

 

“ _don’t apologize_. you didn’t do **anything** wrong. and if you change anything in your attempt to ensure a brighter time between that encounter and the day we first met two years ago, i’m sorry to say that you will find **time** won’t _appreciate_ that. _don’t do it._ ”

 

She willed herself to accept it, but she needed to know one thing first: “Did you _want_ to kill those people?”

 

He growled. “oh **course** not. but it **was** easy to. and i knew i had to or else _the future_ …now…would be in danger. you _told_ me you would make it right that day in the underground. i don’t know what that means, but i hope that when you come back afterward, i will _finally_ understand and get the answer to the question you weren’t **able** to answer back then.”

 

The girl trembling before him sniffed and, finally, released a broken sob as she clung to the skeleton. He held her close and began to whisper soft words as he lowered them both to the ground. Eventually, he remembered that they weren’t alone and turned to Undyne and Alphys.

 

“sorry about ed. i had a role to play.”

 

“Don’t worry.” The fish said with a big grin. “He loves the arm Al made for him. Said he’s the monster version of Edward Elric. He also said you confused him. When you did it, he said that you looked like you were in pain, like you didn’t _want_ to do it. Now it makes sense.”

 

Sans hummed. “i had to calculate how many people it would be _okay_ to kill. so much just to ensure the world **didn’t** break. i’ll be _so_ glad when i don’t have to pretend anymore.”

 

“I’ll help you get there.” Raina said, rubbing her eyes of any additional tears. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

 

“it’s okay. i’m still sorry for…that night.”

 

She frowned. “Why **did** you do that?”

 

He chuckled. “it’s _interesting_. in the underground, after…the encounter, i was trying to figure out why i felt so… _empty_. it didn’t occur to me until after you left **what** i was feeling.”

 

“What?”

 

“you’re my soul mate.” He replied, earning a group of gasps. Eye sockets widening, he blurted, “you **can’t** tell that to me underground, though, **okay**? i wasn’t _absolutely_ sure until i **officially** met you, on the surface two years ago.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“in fact, that day i met you, _after_ i saved you from those bullies and brought you to the palace, you almost **died**. your soul rose out of your chest, and i grabbed it in a panic. i saw all of your memories, stitched you up with my magic, and marked your soul. it…um, it flew over to me after i wrapped it up and i…kissed it, effectively marking it.”

 

The mongrel backed up cautiously, earning a whine from the skeleton. “What does that **mean**?”

 

“it’s the beginning of a soul bond. it was part of the reason i lost control that night. the other was my impatience.” He grimaced, flushing from embarrassment.

 

“Oh...” She grimaced.

 

“Dude, you **did** that without her permission?” Undyne growled. “What the **hell** is **wrong** with you?”

 

“i didn’t **mean** to,” Sans growled. “her soul offered itself to me and was nuzzling me. i couldn’t…it was impossible to ignore.”

 

“She really **is** your Soul Mate, then.” Alphys whispered. “Wow…”

 

“i might as well bring up the favor since we’re talking about this.” Sans turned to me. “i will only **let** you go to the past on _two conditions_. the first is that…you must help me **finish** the bond.” More gasps. “a soul bond lasts a lifetime. you **will** be mine, and i yours, for the **rest** of our lives. and since i don’t age, that might be **quite** a while.” He was beginning to sweat, drops of blue dotting his skull, his nervousness for her answer making itself known.

 

“I see. And the other favor?”

 

“i am not telling you that with those shippers watching us!”

 

“Oh, let me guess!” Alphys chortled. “You want her to have your babies!”

 

Sans glowered at her. “fuck it, never mind.” He flapped his arms once in defeat, completely exasperated.

 

“Wait!” The lizard squawked. “Really?!”

 

“yeah, since i need _a fucking heir_ – even **if** the council has gotten off my back, that doesn’t…i don’t. okay, i’ve been around long enough and **alone** long enough that it’s starting to become _unbearable_.” He shifted uneasily. “so, what do you say?”

 

Raina giggled. “Sans, you gotta do it **right** or I am **not** giving you an answer.”

 

The skeleton was at a loss. Undyne coughed and made a motion, miming a famous Beyoncé music video.

 

“ **oh!** h-hang on!” He disappeared.

 

“This better be good or it **won’t** be worth it.” Undyne huffed, much to Raina’s amusement.

 

The skeleton reappeared and immediately went down on one knee, presenting his Lady with a small black box that he opened to reveal a black ring with specks of silver – like stars – inside. The ring looked to be made of glass with an entire galaxy inside.

 

“raina, will you marry me? will you be my mate for the rest of our lives?”

 

His Lady offered her left hand. “I will.”

 

Raina would never forget the look of pure adoration and love on Sans’ face as he slipped the ring on her left hand. It was his expression alone that truly made her feel certain that she **had** made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard to make this as emotionally accurate as possible. I used bold and italics in all the places that needed emphasis and hopefully conveyed the right emotion for someone who went insane but had to force himself to keep going despite that. As someone who has done that, I hope I managed to do it right with Sans, too.


	11. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens.

#  ****

#  **eleven***

**Warning: Smut!**

 

In a world where most of the residents could feel the connection between a married couple – otherwise known as a Soul Bond – marriage documents or anything like that were not required. If a couple didn’t feel ready to Soul Bond, they could wear a ring or other jewelry like humans had, and that was all they needed. It meant that they just had to take the ring off and notify their partner if they no longer felt the same.

 

In this society, such a marriage was easy and very rarely involved one partner leaving another. Most monsters mated for life and on the rare occasion that there was a split up, almost all partners remained civil. Sans didn’t need all ten of his fingers to count the times where a marital dispute occurred. It was just  _another_ thing that made monsters  **better**  than humans.

 

This practice was made into common law soon after Sans became the ruler of the world. Soul Bonds were not necessary to have children. A monster couple could reproduce through having Soul Sex, or the merging of their Souls. A Soul Bond occurred through Intent, so if monsters decided they wanted to reproduce but didn’t want to Bond, they could.

 

Humans were a  **different**  story. They had completely lost touch with their Souls and reproduced by fertility. Sans remembered reading up on a human female’s menstrual cycle and wondering how it was possible that human women were still alive. He was relieved when he learned that all mongrels - female or not - followed the same reproductive cycle as monsters, proving once again that monsters were the alpha species.

 

After leaving the underground, Sans had begun a lot of research to prepare him for his Soul Mate. The skeleton was surprised that after absorbing the remainder of the last fallen human’s Soul, his Soul had shifted into the same position as humans or the human’s symbol of love, a heart.

 

Learning that monster Souls had been tampered with – most likely by the mages who fought in the first monster-human war – and were the reason monster-kind lost the war fueled Sans’ rage even more to win the second. Having forcefully reverted the rest of monster-kind’s Souls to the way they  **should**  have been, it didn’t take long for Sans to lead his kind to victory.

 

 

All of these memories flooded back to Sans as he gazed down at his and his Lady’s Soul hovering in front of him. Having finished reading, understanding, and practicing the manipulation of Time Magic with the skeleton, he and Raina had returned to the palace to finish their Bond.

 

“Tell me something.” Raina’s voice cut through the silence. The two of them were in Raina’s room, the mongrel lying on her back as her partner hovered over her.

 

“hmm?” The skeleton blinked. “sorry, what is it?”

 

“About that second favor,” she reminded with slight amusement, much to the skeleton’s embarrassment. “You aren’t planning to do it  **now** , are you?”

 

“before i answer that, why  **don’t**  you want me to do it now?” He countered, sockets narrowed suspiciously. “you’re not having second thoughts,  _are_  you?” His expression turned from suspicious to forlorn, as though he thought himself inadequate. “i know our relationship has only been a romantic one for a few months. i  **hoped**  that because we have known each other for over two years, that would be enough. but if–”

 

She stopped him, placing finger over his mouth to silence him. “Calm down. I’m not having second thoughts.” She sat up, so she could kiss him. “I just  _don’t_  think you want  **me**  to go into the  _Danger_   _Zone_  while carrying  **your** child.”

 

He hummed. “well, um…that’s why i brought it up  **now**.”

 

She gasped. “I went back in time…and I was  ** _pregnant_**?”

 

“and i recognized my  _own_  magic, which helped you  **convince**  me to trust you. i mean, seeing your Soul patched up with  **my**  magic was enough for me to see you weren’t a threat, but it was the scent of… _our_  child...that  **really**  convinced me to trust you, and let you go...”

 

“ _Go_...?”

 

“after you  **did**  what you  **came**  to do,” he explained slowly, “you told me to  _find_  you in fifty years, and then you ran off to a cave where you disappeared in a flash of white light. i  _tried_  to go after you, but i was too late and it’s how i knew to follow your instructions.”

 

“What were my instructions exactly?”

 

“ _here_.” He produced a piece of paper, folded twice. “that includes  _everything_  i was meant to do - you gave it to me before you left.  _take it with you._  you’ll  **need**  it.”

 

Raina smiled. “ **Now** , then. Are we going to sit here all day or  _are_  you going to claim me like you  _planned_  to do two years ago? Mind you, this is _different_  than before because you’re doing it the  **right**  way. I  _consented_ to it.”

 

He chuckled. “yeah, i was an idiot.” He knocked one of his knuckles against his skull.

 

His Lady snorted. “At least  **now**  I know  **why**.”

 

No more words were spoken as Sans pulled his fiancé to him, gently removing her Soul, still patched up with strings of his cyan and yellow magic. The last two years had altered the Soul considerably as the strings had soaked into the now  _shimmering_  heart. Having not seen it since the day he wrapped it up and  **Marked**  his Lady, he took notice of how different it looked. His Lady’s beautiful core sparkled and he couldn’t help but smile at how much brighter it was.

 

While his magical strings hadn’t faded completely, and probably wouldn’t do so for another few years, it was clear that Raina’s Soul had been successfully healed by Sans’ magic. The glass heart was bright white with rainbow glitter, the light dancing around the room. It was not unlike the diamonds Raina and Sans wore on the day of the mongrel’s twenty-fourth birthday party. But this Soul was more beautiful than any diamond. All the human traits encased the pure vessel and Sans had to take a moment to appreciate the treasure before him.

 

It was almost like a prize.  _Almost._  But he had learned his Lady was not something to be won. She deserved  _way_  more respect than that. His Lady grumbled, her face flushing a bit under his intense attention.

 

“Do you have  **your**  ring?” The girl below him asked, not appreciating how embarrassed she felt. She quirked her brow at him, adamant to show no weakness. He loved how feisty she was.

 

Regardless of how proud of her he was, he still blushed at her question. “uh…yeah, yeah. here it is.” He held out an identical ring to the one he had given her when he proposed.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” She asked him, smiling teasingly at him.

 

“sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” She mimicked the order he used that day, replacing what was originally a heated and demanding tone with a sweet and loving one. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” She nodded at his left hand as she offered hers.

 

“right, right.” He replied as he placed the hand she wanted in hers while placing the ring in her free one.

 

“Right.” She said more firmly as she slid the ring on his boney finger. “Kiss me. That will seal the deal.”

 

He didn’t hesitate as he pressed his mouth hungrily against her lips. The kiss was longer than if they had had an official wedding. Right now, they didn’t have to worry about an audience. When they were finally satisfied, they separated.

 

“okay, this  **will**  feel strange.” Sans began as he gestured to their Souls, still waiting to Bond.

 

“I had a _feeling_  it would.” His new mate teased back.

 

“i’ll just stop talking, then.”

 

“Yep. It  **is** ruining the mood.” Oh, she just wouldn’t stop teasing him. He wouldn’t never admit it out loud, but he  _loved_  it.

 

There was a quiet grumble in response. However, this and all other emotions were overshadowed by the bliss of oblivion as the two Souls began to merge.

 

****

 

Neither Raina nor Sans remembered what happened. All they knew was the moment their Souls touched, an experience like nothing they had ever felt took hold of them, and the next, they were both undressed and underneath the bed sheets as their sexual instincts took over.

 

The mongrel was surprised to find her new mate was capable of human sex. The transparent blue phallus was large, though a perfect fit, much to her surprised. The trip through oblivion had numbed her of the pain that would have occurred when her cherry popped. She found herself becoming more aroused as she heard the wet slaps of the skeleton pounding into her core – his sack slapping against her soaked entrance each time he went in deep – get louder, the only other sounds being her pleasured cries and his satisfied, animalistic grunting.

 

Sans proved to be the dominant partner as he started off taking her from the front, going harder and deeper as the bliss from Bonding wore off. The skeleton soon realized that by adjusting their positions, he could hit deeper inside her.

 

The couple’s first orgasm happened at the same time. And despite their exhaustion, it wasn’t over as Sans immediately flipped Raina over with his magic and re-entered her from behind. His mate seemed to enjoy the position more than the former, if the noises she was making was anything to go by.

 

Halfway to their second orgasm, Sans pulled his Lady up, so one of her shoulders was pressed against his ribs as she resituated on his lap. While one of his hands went to toy with one of her breasts, rolling her perked nipple teasingly, the other had wrapped around her hips as he helped her bounce on his cock.

 

Raina was quick to figure out the plan and began bouncing by herself, reaching behind her and lacing her fingers behind his neck, her back arching with the new angle. Sans took initiative and focused on pleasuring both her breasts - both bigger than his hands, much to his enjoyment - as his hips rocked in time with hers and he delved deeper inside her.

 

After they orgasmed two more times, Raina being the first to reach bliss both times, something began to change as Sans cock began to feel tight inside her.

 

“W-what’s happening?” She managed between gasps.

 

“i’m finally knotting.” He grunted against her shoulder as he placed soft kisses on her soft skin.

 

“What? What do-does that  **mean**?!  _Ahh!_ ” Now that he was apparently stuck inside of her, his movements were beginning to jostle her.

 

“it means that i’m about to cum really hard and the likelihood of you becoming pregnant from that is over ninety percent. without the bond, it would have been fifty to seventy percent depending on our compatibility.”

 

“Do you  **need**  to knot to impregnate me?”

 

“yeah. if you were a monster, i wouldn’t. ‘s part of  _intent_. it takes a lot of magic to make a baby. for a monster and a human or a monster and mongrel to have kids, human sex is required and the stronger the monsters are, the more magic is necessary to just  **make**  the kid. it will take even more during the pregnancy to keep our kid healthy.”

 

“So how does knotting help?”

 

“you didn’t  **learn**  this?”

 

“No.”

 

“ugh, gotta fix that.” The skeleton grumbled and muttered “buzzkill” softly. “okay, knotting makes sure that none of the magic is lost. and it’s kind of like a way of making sure the partner that’s gonna carry the kid can’t back out. i know that sounds bad, but with how much i’m about to release, it’s probably going to scare you. so the fear is instinctual but unnecessary.  _don’t worry._ ” That he was using Royal Command on her was worrying. But now that they were Bound, it didn’t have as big of an effect on her.

 

“The only thing that makes this okay is the fact that we’re having this conversation.”

 

He paused, registering how ineffective his Command was, before sighing. “yeah, very anticlimactic. sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“okay, here it  **cums**.” He chuckled at his pun while his Lady tried to hide her embarrassment. “um, you’re gonna be  **very**  big by the end of this, but it will shrink down over the next few hours.”

 

“O-okay…uh,  _aaaah!_ ”

 

Sure enough, Raina began to feel the gush of magic entering her. Soon after it began, her lower belly began to expand, and her instincts began to kick in as her desire to run became stronger.

 

“ _calm down._  it’s okay.” Sans poured more magic into his words as he held her securely in his lap, rubbing gentle circles into her expanding belly. Surprisingly, the simple action calmed her down.

 

Above them, their Souls were still pressed together, and Raina could feel a weight inside her Soul that wasn’t there before. However, the weight  **itself**  was very  _significant_. It finally occurred to her that that was their child .

 

It finally clicked what Sans meant. The magic being poured into her was going to become the strength that kept the child alive. Her body was the container and thus would create a constant source of magic for the child. The child’s Soul was created from a sliver – a speck – of theirs that would regenerate with time. The child’s Soul would use both their parents’ magic to form a body  **and**  the same magic would keep them  _alive_  as she housed them in her womb.

 

Watching her abdomen steadily grow riper, the light of her mate’s magic becoming brighter as it filled her, she began to understand.

 

During her realization, Sans had pressed his face into her neck, nuzzling into her as he bucked gently into into her, milking his cock. His expression was pinched with effort, though he continued to be gentle despite that.

 

“almost there.” He whispered after what felt like an eternity.

 

His mate’s belly had expanded fully, and the magic had begun to condense as space ran out. The skeleton could feel his mate beginning to panic and was glad when he finally finished pouring his seed into her, his cock popping and disappearing completely. Sans almost laughed as he watched his wife’s expression turn to one of confusion.

 

“How is it staying inside? Shouldn’t all this be gushing out?”

 

“nope. it’s kind of like what a mosquito does to stop bleeding. when i first began to cum, my magic formed a barrier within your womb. only our magic can pass it.” He caressed her now-stuffed abdomen as their Souls separated and began the descent back to their hosts. “until this child is born, i can provide any additional magic just by pressing it against your belly, like this. **or**  we can have human sex again.”

 

“Something tells me we’ll be doing more of the latter.” She said with a grunt as she readjusted to lay on her back. “It feels so strange.”

 

He hummed in agreement. “oh, and watch.” He pointed to her Soul just as they both returned. However, unlike his, after her Soul re-entered her chest, a white light traveled down until it reached her womb, shining brighter for just a moment before disappearing completely. That feeling of  _significance_  returned for a moment, as well as feelings of happiness, love and excitement.

 

Raina could feel their child’s Intent.

 

“Oh!” She gasped.

 

“you felt them. i did, **too** , though it was probably not as  _profound_  as what  **you**  felt.” He placed his hands on both sides of her swollen belly and pressed a gentle kiss on her navel, which had popped out due to how  _stuffed_  she became. “can’t wait to meet you, kiddo. i waited over fifty years for you.”

 

Raina smiled. Then a thought occurred to her and she gasped. “I’m not going to the past like this, am I?”

 

Sans snorted, falling over as laughter consumed him. “ **no** , no, i explained earlier that you’ll shrink back in a few hours. by  _this_  time tomorrow, you’ll have a small bump. from there, the pregnancy will progress  _similarly_  to a human pregnancy.”

 

She sighed. “Okay, I can live with that.”

 

“how about we spend the rest of the day in here. i’ll have  _all_  the meals brought to us.”

 

She smiled. “Good. I can’t let anyone see me like this. I’m sorry, but that’s  **too**  embarrassing.”

 

He chuckled. “it’s fine. i understand.”

 

Raina hummed, brows knitting together as she pressed her hands to her belly.

 

“something wrong?” The skeleton began to sweat.

 

“I don’t...it’s so weird, but I’m hungry for ketchup. Plain ketchup.”

 

The next five minutes were spent with the mongrel demanding over and over  **why**  her new mate was laughing hysterically on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...I might have broadcasted some of my kinks. Oops. No kinkshaming allowed. >x<;


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace staff know...  
> Also, Raina goes back in time and meets a smaller, chubbier Sans. HE'S SO CUTE...and dangerous! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late. I literally just finished editing this the last time. Sorry!

#  ****

#  **twelve**

 

Sure enough, the next day, the only thing that gave any indication that Raina was pregnant was the pea-sized bump between her hips that was hidden as soon as she was clothed.

 

Sans, who had obviously spent the night with his new mate, was found draped protectively around her when she woke up, his phalanges cupping her new bump affectionately. The skeleton was roused from his slumber when his Lady readjusted herself in his embrace, turning to face him.

 

“huh, well…like i said,” he began, gesturing between them.

 

“I know. Shush. Don’t be smug.”

 

“says the lady who was incredibly smug yesterday,” he teased.

 

His Lady chuckled briefly before putting her game face on. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“we’ll have breakfast in the dining room since you’re back to ‘normal’. then i will tell you anything else you might need to know if i think of it. and then you’ll go back in time. after you’ve done what you need to do, you will come back here. no buts about that last part.” He squeezed one of her butt cheeks for emphasis, earning a yelp and a growl accompanied by a light slap from his new mate.

 

“ **That**. Wasn’t. Necessary!” She mumbled grumpily.

 

He hummed. “i think it was.”

 

She sighed, exhaling through her nose. “Well, time to get up, then.”

 

He grumbled but released her as she stood up. She stopped as he made a noise. “um, maybe a shower should be our first priority.”

 

“Do I smell bad?”

 

“no, no, you just look like you need it.” He stood up beside her, eyes glancing down before darting back up. She looked down and gasped. But before she could scold him, he blurted, “mind if i join you?”

 

She sighed. “So, that’s what you wanted.” She grumbled.

 

“it was both,” he admitted.

 

“C’mon, then.” He followed eagerly after her.

 

 

 

Roughly an hour later, they sat the dining room table. However, there was a strange tension in the room as the guards surrounding them seemed to be lacking focus.

 

“what’s going on?” Sans finally asked, the awkwardness having become too frustrating for him.

 

“Oh, forgive them, sir.” Mo patted his and Raina’s shoulders. “You were just a bit noisy yesterday.”

 

There was a loud crash and clatter as the skeleton slammed his head into his plate, effectively breaking it and probably covering his face with food. “SHIT!” Came his muffled shout.

 

Raina, although startled by Sans’ reaction, turned back to her plate and refused to meet anyone’s eyes as she continued to eat. When she was done, she excused herself and ignored her maid as the monster followed her back to her room with a skip in her step.

 

“I cleaned up the mess from yesterday while you were eating. Your new mate asked me to fetch a travel bag.”

 

Raina groaned. “Please stop sounding so…excited and _weird_. It’s creepy.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure it is. But we are all so happy that Sans finally found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And I’m sure the Council will be thrilled to know he will have an heir soon, too.” She didn’t need to say that the Council would be frustrated to learn that the skeletal ruler had chosen a mongrel over a monster. Not that it mattered. “I’m not sure why you are leaving the palace, but I know you won’t stay away for long.” She chortled.

 

The mongrel sighed. “It’s that obvious that he…?”

 

“…That he impregnated you? Oh yes, it’s very bright. I’m guessing it’s because of how powerful he is. New Souls aren’t usually so bright.”

 

“Alright, thank you for the monster biology lesson. Can I have some privacy, please?”

 

Mo giggled. “Of course, my Lady.” The mouse practically danced out of the room, her euphoria seeping out of her in waves. Raina couldn’t help but smile.

 

The mongrel was fully packed by the time Sans came back. “ugh, i’m so sorry. that was embarrassing.”

 

His mate nodded humming. “That it was. Are you okay? You broke a plate with your **face**.”

 

“i’ve done worse,” he replied bluntly.

 

“I bet,” she mumbled half-heartedly. “Did you think of anything you needed to tell me?”

 

“no, it’s all there. i will need you to obey one order, though.”

 

“Oh boy. Okay, what is it?”

 

“ _i order you to come back to me safely, with them in tow._ ” He pulled her against him, his thumb tracing her bump. “ _promise me you will_.” The command had the more Intent behind it than any other he had ever made. Thankfully, Raina didn’t intend to disobey him. **This** time.

 

She nodded. “I promise, Sans.”

 

He captured her lips, his desire to go with her present, but contained. Barely.

 

“i’m going to miss you. don’t take too long.”

 

“Do you think it will be a few days?”

 

“yes. you have that paper?” She waved it around. “good.” He paused, struggling. “i **hate** that i’m letting you go. just come back to me soon. okay?”

 

She looked into his sockets, admiring the star-like pupils for a moment. She hoisted the bag onto her back, surprised by how light it was. “I already promised.”

 

He nodded and, after one more kiss, released her. She grinned at him, her magic making her hair and eyes light up like stars in the night sky. Sans almost pulled her back into his arms, but before he could, she was gone.

 

“you promised,” he whispered at nothing. He needed to distract himself until she returned, knowing it would not be easy to do so.

 

 

 

<hr>

 

 

 

Over fifty years was a long way to go. However, because she had apparently done it before, it was the only SAVE point she had. _Time was weird_ , she figured. When she came out on the other side, she gasped.

 

She was in a dark cave, lit with pale blue stones embedded in the walls and ceiling, like stars. Flowers of a similar hue grew all around and there were the flora. She saw a stream, lit up with what she assumed was glowing algae. Following it up, she found a wall of cascading water.

 

“Waterfall…” She mumbled in awe.

 

“Oh, who are you? I’ve never seen a monster like you before.” Raina turned to a small yellow dinosaur with a striped shirt and no arms.

 

Thinking fast, she replied, “I’m not from around here. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m called Monster Kid, but you can call me MK.” He held out his tail and she shook it with her own.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Raina.” She hummed. “By any chance, do you know if a human has recently fallen into the Underground?”

 

“Not that I’ve heard. Not sure what they look like, though. They removed all the books from the librarby so that kids wouldn’t go out and try to catch them.” Raina was briefly confused, but moved on as the little monster continued speaking. “Apparently, that happened once and the monster was killed. So I don’t know anything. Sorry, lady.”

 

She smiled sadly. “Not to worry. But if you hear anything about a human in the underground, would you please tell me immediately? They are dangerous and I’m here so that I can help people get away.”

 

MK looked confused. “The guard sent a pregnant monster to fight a human? Why?”

 

Raina panicked. “Oh, no-no-no! I’m more like a secret weapon. I’m not working with the Royal Guard. I was sent by someone else.”

 

“Oh! Doctor Alphys?”

 

“More like a friend of Alphys’!”

 

“Undyne?”

 

“No. Sorry, it’s confidential.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a spy. I read about those.”

 

Raina giggled at the fierce look of the monster’s face. “I can’t tell you anything and I have to get going. Um, do you know someone named Papyrus?”

 

The little monster jumped, whooping in excitement. “Yeah! Papyrus is the coolest! I can take you to him!”

 

Raina grinned. “Thank you. I would appreciate that.”

 

So, the mongrel followed as MK led her towards the wintery town of Snowdin. As they walked, Raina felt a sense of being watched but couldn’t find the source no matter how hard she tried to catch them. It was familiar, though, so she had a hunch she knew who was following them and how they kept avoiding detection.

 

Upon entering the town of Snowdin, Raina got out her coat and offered MK a scarf, which she helped fasten around his neck.

 

“Thanks, lady. Oh, we’re almost there.” A couple more steps and MK became excited again. “Awesome! There he is! Isn’t he cool?”

 

Up ahead, dressed in an outfit that reeked of charisma like the monster wearing it, was a skeleton roughly two feet taller than the future Sans was. Another thing that made Papyrus different was his structure. While Sans was rounder with soft edges, Papyrus was more box-like, with sharp angles and yet, from the way he acted towards his peers, he was an adorable goofball. The last thing that really stood out was how much louder he was than Sans. While the skeleton she knew **could** yell, he didn’t do it with every word like his rambunctious younger brother. Raina realized she already loved Papyrus and wanted to protect him even more.

 

As she set off after MK to meet the loud skeleton, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm. The scene changed, and she found herself back at Waterfall.

 

“Wh-what?” She blurted and whipped around, suddenly coming face to skull with a shorter, stockier, and rounder version of her Soul Mate. He couldn’t get much rounder. “Sans?!”

 

The skeleton flinched, but kept his composure as he oozed nonchalance, “huh, ya already know me. did the kid tell ya?” Sans’ mouth didn’t move, his strange smile at odds with the emotion in his sockets. The voice he used came from his ribcage and was noticeably different than how he sounded in her time. She recognized a ‘city accent’ and considering how he behaved now, it was clearly a put on to keep the lazy persona intact.

 

He was looking her up and down, his sockets narrowing as he saw the small Soul residing between her hips.

 

“No, I’m…I’m from about fifty years in the future.”

 

“bullshit.” The mask had fallen a bit as he eyed her critically.

 

“Look, I went back in time because if I don’t save your brother now, Chara is going to kill him.”

 

The skeleton grabbed the mongrel by the shoulder and pulled her down to his level, which was half a head shorter than her. “ya think i’m stupid?”

 

“No, I promise I don’t. I know you’re smart. Shit, I have some things I need to do.” She pulled out the piece of paper that _her_ Sans had given her and began looking it over again. However, the _past_ Sans ripped it from her grasp.

 

After scanning it, his smile dipped flat into the shape of an oval as he muttered, “this is my handwriting.”

 

“ _Yes_!” She groaned dramatically. “I **know**! I’m going to become your mate in the future. But because you end up becoming a mass murderer from the time after barrier breaks to when you met...um, I mean _meet_ me, you’re gonna need to be careful **who** you kill.”

 

“what? my mate? fifty years? you think i’m really gonna believe that?”

 

“Oh, you don’t? Pull out my Soul and see for yourself. You saved me. Your magic is still holding my Soul together.”

 

The skeleton choked, blue flushing his entire skull. He took a few moments to compose himself, having rarely been taken off guard before. “if you’re lying, i’m not giving the soul back. understand, human?”

 

Raina glared down at him. “I’m **not** a human. After taking over as king, you gave my species the name ‘mongrel’. I’m the offspring of a human mage and a monster. My mother was human. I am not.”

 

“’s that why you gotta tail?” He retorted.

 

“Yes.” She replied bluntly.

 

“well, we’ll see.” He yanked her Soul out roughly and gasped. “no way.” Sure enough, the strings of magic were still holding her Soul together. “then…that means, that that…” He pointed to the tiny Soul nestled in her womb.

 

“Yeah, that’s yours. Over fifty years in the future.”

 

“shit. wait, pap is…?”

 

“That’s why I’m here, Sans. You apparently watched him turn to Dust.”

 

“then what can **you** do?” He jabbed his finger at her.

 

In finally dawned on her what she could do. No, not **could**. What she **did** do...what she was **supposed** to do! Yes! “I _just_ figured it out. However, in order not to destroy time and the universe, you need to stay away from me. If you see what I’m going to do and figure it out…”

 

“the universe would shatter. damn it!”

 

She pulled him into a hug that he didn’t return. But he didn’t push her away either. “Please trust me so that I can finally save you in the future.”

 

“what am i like?”

 

“Well, you became a ruthless ruler of the world.”

 

“the whole world?” He sounded skeptic. Knowing how lazy he used to be, she could guess why.

 

“Yeah, you absorbed the remainder of Frisk or Chara’s Soul.”

 

“who is chara?”

 

She released him. “Use this time to learn about them. It will help you understand what you need to do after I leave.”

 

He looked lost for a moment, his ever-present grin pained. It occurred to Raina that this smile had always been present, till now. She decided to kiss it and was glad when the smile fell.

 

“It’s okay to show what you’re _really_ feeling. You’ve been through enough. Even if no one else remembers, you should not have to suffer alone. Tell Alphys everything after you’ve broken the barrier. That way she can tell me in the future.”

 

He nodded. “anything else?” His mouth still hadn’t moved at all, and the mongrel realized his strange method of talking without moving his mouth at all wouldn’t be broken until she returned to her time.

 

“Trust me. I promised my mate I would find a way to fully heal him. And now that I know how, I’m going to need the person he used to be to let me do that.”

 

“on one condition.” He growled.

 

“What?”

 

“you talk to me before you go back back. or um...forward.”

 

Rain was surprised by the request but nodded, a small but amused smile on her lips. “I promise I will.”

 

“good. now, go save my brother. you have a couple days before the kid shows up.”

 

She gave him a determined smile. “I will.”

 

The skeleton watched as his future started trekking back to Snowdin. Once she was out of sight, he used one of his shortcuts to go to the Royal Archives in New Home. He needed to find out who Chara was, and **why** they were so _significant_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past: part 2!
> 
> Also, see if you can find the hidden throwback to Chapter 1. It's there. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's at times like these where I feel like the tagging could be a bit more accurate. Oh well...I tried. This plot was always going to happen as it does.

#  ****

#  **thirteen**

 

It took Raina several days to get her plan right. Returning to Snowdin, she easily found Papyrus again. Soon after, she asked to speak to him _alone_. She watched his expression turn to dismay as she revealed his fate and why she was there.

 

“I’m going to die?” He asked in a shocked whisper, eyes wide. _Oh no!_ This skeleton should **never** look so sad. **That** might be what would _really_ cause the universe to blow up.

 

“Wait! I…I’m **here** so that fate can be _avoided_. I told you that I’m from the future. My Sans hasn’t seen you in fifty years and since then, he has changed for the worse. He _needs_ you now. I’ve healed him in ways only **I** can. But only **you** can do the rest. But I need you to **trust** me.”

 

The skeleton nodded, standing up and posing dramatically. “YOU ARE MY FUTURE SISTER. WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?” His scarf blew in the non-existent wind and Raina felt more enchanted than before.

 

She grinned at his enthusiasm. “I need you to let me make a copy of you.”

 

“WHAT?” He gasped, gloved hands cupping his jaw and cheeks as his eyes literally sparkled. _Like in anime!_ “YOU CAN **DO** THAT?!”

 

“I’ve only ever made copies of myself. It was a form of protection in times when I couldn’t rely on anyone to help me. But with the _future_ Sans’ power elevating **my** potential through our Bond, I’m **sure** I can do it.”

 

“HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE?”

 

“Your Sans said a week. But Pap,” he nodded expectantly. “you must promise not to tell your brother this plan. In the future, he still thinks you’re dead. If you change that by telling him now, the universe might break because time becomes inconsistent.”

 

He nodded, striking a pose. “I UNDERSTAND.”

 

 

Raina spent the next few days mastering Papyrus’ clone. Whenever Undyne was present, Raina would hide until she was gone. Whenever Sans was present, she would ask him how his research was going in order to divert him. His brother would help if the shorter skeleton got too upset, assuring her future mate that everything she was doing good for ‘The Great Papyrus’.

 

After five days, Raina had perfected her Papyrus clone enough that MK got excited from seeing it. Good thing, because it was on the day after that reports of a human came. This human was apparently slaughtering monsters if they got in their way and ignoring the monsters that hid or ran.

 

During that time, Raina and the skeleton brothers were relaxing in the brothers’ living room. “i read up on who chara was. apparently, they were the royal child.” Raina nodded. “but they died…?”

 

“Yes, but when the final human fell...falls, Chara possessed them. They are the one pulling the strings behind the genocidal human.”

 

“damn it. how do i **beat** them?”

 

“Don’t kill them.” He gave her a look. “They don’t need to be dead for you to use their Soul.” His sockets widened, and his mouth popped open, revealing his large, blunt teeth with four sharp canines.

 

His brother screeched, startling Sans and Raina. “SANS! YOU TOLD ME YOU COULDN’T OPEN YOUR MOUTH ANYMORE! YOU’RE AN EVEN BIGGER LAZYBONES THAN I THOUGHT!” He put his hands on his hips and glowered disapprovingly at his brother.

 

Sans’ clacked his teeth closed, and he smiled the lazy smile that Raina had begun to recognize as being a part of his underground persona. “sorry, paps. i guess i was really _locked_ and _jawed_.”

 

As Papyrus screeched and vacated the premises, spouting his frustration at the short skeleton’s punning, Raina snorted and regarded the skeleton in surprise. “Holy shit! I mean, it’s not the first time you’ve joked around. But never to this degree!” Her shoulders shook with mirth.

 

He grimaced. “i stop making puns in the future. oh hell, that won’t do. when you get back, feel free to punch me for being an idiot.”

 

She was about to retort when there was a scream outside. Raina jumped up and watched as MK came running through the town. The mongrel ran out and immediately scooped the monster into her arms.

 

“Yo! Lady! Raina! You were right! They **are** dangerous! I saw them…they killed a Snowdrake just for trying to **talk** to them! Didn’t bat an eye when the others ran! What are we gonna **do** , yo?”

 

“Don’t worry! **You** are going to go hide.” She told them calmly. “Tell _everyone_ you meet to hide, too. They aren’t here for **you**. _Trust me!_ I’ll handle it! Don’t come out until you hear an official announcement from the capital that it’s okay. I hope to meet you again someday.”

 

“You’re leaving?” He sniffed. “Why?”

 

“I only came here because I have a special mission. But after I do, I’ll be leaving for good. I can’t tell you where I’ll be going, but I need you to be strong for what’s coming.” She pressed a kiss in between his eyes. “Can you do that for me, Sweetie?”

 

He blushed. “Y-yeah! I will! Be careful! Okay?”

 

She nodded. “Go! Hide!”

 

He ran off and began shouting for everyone to hide.

 

“ACCORDING TO ANOTHER SURVIVOR,” Papyrus reported, “THE HUMAN IS NEARLY HERE.”

 

Raina nodded. She turned to Sans, who was waiting beside his brother. “Sans, I’m going to need you to stay away from us. If you find out what I’m going to do, it will jeopardize the future. Also. Even if what you see **looks** like failure, I need you to **trust** me.”

 

“will you succeed?”

 

“If I don’t, you have full permission to kill me yourself.” She replied firmly. “But that means you need to trust me if I say I succeeded, even if it looks like I didn’t. It should **look** like I didn’t.”

 

“i don’t under…”

 

“ ** _Trust_** _me_.” She repeated firmly.

 

“fine.” He turned away. “do you _really_ think you can do it?”

 

“Yes. But you won’t know I succeeded until I return to the future _after_ this is done.”

 

He choked on a sob. “so i’m gonna watch my bro die again today, aren’t i?”

 

“The answer to that question yes. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more, Sans. I’m so sorry.”

 

“just promise me that you’ll keep your word and protect him.”

 

“I promise.” With that, she and Papyrus ran off. Sans could only watch as his future ran off with the only family he had left. That was enough to wipe the ever-present smile completely from his face for the next few minutes.

 

 

 

There was a cave where she entered when she first arrived in the past. It was there that Papyrus was instructed to wait. Once the taller skeleton was out of sight, Raina conjured up the copy she had worked so hard on and sent it out to the place, she was told by Sans, he and the human always met.

 

The mongrel watched with bated breath as the human came into view. Channeling herself through the copy, Raina began.

 

“HUMAN! I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR MISDEEDS! BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, STILL BELIEVE IN YOU! I THINK YOU–!” The child moved, using their weapon – a knife – to slash the head of her copy clean off. Raina gritted her teeth at the sound of a familiar broken sob. Sans was nearby, and looking, she could see him not too far away.

 

“NYEH…HEH…HEH! WELL, DESPITE…YOUR ACTIONS…YOU COULD DO BETTER…ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TRY…” Raina let her copy turn to Dust and turned to Sans as he stared back at her.

 

‘well?’ He mouthed, surprising her.

 

She nodded. ‘It worked.’

 

He slumped to the ground, and both stood still as the human child stomped past them. Once they were out of sight, Raina walked over to him.

 

“f…fifty years?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“anything else?”

 

She hummed. “You should hold onto this.” She held out the piece of paper his future self had given her. “You can give it to me in the future.”

 

He sniffed. “poor pap…”

 

“Don’t worry. It **will** be okay. I promise.” He looked up at her to see a glowing smile, specks of light dancing across her face. “In fact, let me give you a code word so that it will make this moment **count**. You can anticipate these words from me and when I finally say them in the future, you will _know_ I succeeded.”

 

He nodded. She kissed the top of his skull and whispered, “ _Hiya, sweetheart! We’re finally home!_ ” Sans sobbed, tears running down his face. “I’m sorry to leave you like this. But I do have to go. I’ll see you again, though. I **guarantee** it.”

 

“please punch the future me,” he whispered brokenly, his mouth actually opening and moving with his words. The direction the words were coming from had also changed, being closer. “he _needs_ to know he was an idiot.”

 

She sighed. “Fine. I will.” She stood up and began to walk away.

 

“wait!” He pleaded. She turned, just in time for him to pull her to his level into a kiss. She gasped against his needy display and finally relented, moving against him. When he let her go, he sniffed. “okay, i...i’m good now.”

 

She giggled. “One thing I suggest you do when you become the ruler of the world…is go for a lot of walks outside.” He frowned at her, but nodded. She smiled. “I don’t think fifty years is enough time to get over the splendor of the world above. Besides, you might find someone who needs your help someday. You never know.” His sockets widened in realization, and he nodded. She nodded back. “I’ll see you **then** , Sans. I love you.”

 

“right…” He watched her run off towards a nearby cave. A few moments later, he ran after her. But just before he reached the entrance, there was a flash of light and in that flash, a brief silhouette. The skeleton wasn’t positive, but in that instant, he thought he saw something odd.

 

“...i love you, too.”

 

Looking at the piece of paper his future mate gave him, he scanned it and realized he had all the information he needed. His constant smile was gone, and he didn’t waste any time teleporting to the Judgement Hall to wait.

 

...

 

Sans had **enough**.

 

This time, he knew what he had to do. He just had to have faith, in himself and in his future. His future…He couldn’t wait for time to pass so he could see her again. He hoped his future self wasn’t disappointed.

 

The skeleton heard the footsteps of the human and pocketed the paper a few seconds before they entered the room. He would have one more round like usual. Then, if that didn’t work, he would take her advice.

 

_this is the last time, kid. after this, i will snuff. you. **out**!_

 

***time for the _final_ dance!**

 

 

 

<hr>

 

 

 

 

Raina and Papyrus came out on the other side of the SAVE point and found themselves in the main foyer. The skeleton beside her squealed.

 

“WOWIE! SANS LIVES HERE?!” The over-excited monster was running in place, he was so excited.

 

Raina giggled. “Yeah, I live here, too. I have for two…years…” She trailed off as her eyes locked with her mate’s. Sans had rushed in after hearing his brother’s voice for the first time in over fifty years. 

 

“ _Hiya, sweetheart! We’re finally home!_ ” She called out the code words. Her mate gasped and tore over to her, pulling her and his brother close.

 

“i can’t believe it…holy shit! i knew it! i knew i saw…holy shit! how…was it a trick or something?”

 

“Yes. Uh...I think. No? It was a clone.” She verified.

 

“OH! YOU MEAN HOW SHE MADE IT LOOK LIKE I DIED! YES, WE SPENT FIVE DAYS MAKING A PERFECT CLONE OF ME! IT SEEMED TO FOOL YOU AND THAT MISGUIDED HUMAN WELL ENOUGH!”

 

Sans chuckled. “my trust paid off… **thank** the stars!” He sobbed, sounding so tired.

 

“SANS, YOU HAVE GROWN. HOW DID YOU GROW SO MUCH? YOU WERE AN ADULT BACK…THEN. REMIND ME HOW LONG AGO THAT WAS.”

 

“About fifty years, Papy.” Raina replied.

 

“YES, FIFTY YEARS AGO YOU WERE AN ADULT AND ADULTS DON’T GROW ANYMORE. USUALLY. DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?”

 

Sans laughed, releasing his family to look at them. “i think it’s safe to say we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

“YES, WE SHOULD DEFINITELY DO THAT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?”

 

“What?” Raina was utterly confused.

 

“WE NEED CATCH-UP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Oh...” The mongrel had gotten to know her brother-in-law very well during their time practicing with his close. She had learned about his obsession with spaghetti - and how he always managed to half-burn it and half-overcook it - and her mate’s love of ketchup, which explained her craving for it after becoming pregnant.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Hey Sans, our baby is still okay. Right?”

 

The skeleton turned to her belly and pressed his hand gently against the slightly larger bump. “yeah, they are. good job.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“WOWIE. YOU ARE SO MUCH TALLER, IT SEEMS YOU ARE THE ONE DOING THE FOREHEAD KISSING INSTEAD OF SISTER.”

 

Raina giggled as her mate turned blue. “Oh yeah! Sans, I didn’t realize you used to be so much smaller. And chubbier, though you still have quite the gut now.” She poked his rounded and slightly protruding abdominal area, giggling.

 

“ _stop_!” He whined.

 

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing his shirt flat against the strange surface that only existed when he wore clothes. His past self managed to look adorably chubby, having an even more visible gut. Now, though, the bulge, while pronounced, was a lot smaller. “So _precious_. I like that chubbier you. I wish I could have cuddled him more.”

 

He growled, freeing himself from his mate’s grasp and hoisting her up into his arms bridal style. “if you don’t stop, you’re gonna have a **bad time**.”

 

“Really? I doubt you have the balls to give **me** a bad time. Now, a bed time...” Sans couldn’t contain his snort. “Oh my! Have a tickled your funny bone? I told you. There will be no bad times for me.”

 

His daring gaze bore into hers. Finally, he sighed. “you’re right. but,” her victorious grin was wiped away, “i don’t need to give you a **bad time** to teach you a lesson.” He proceeded to attack her face with kisses until she cried out her surrender.

 

Once she was placed back on her feet and her panting had ceased, she grinned mischievously. “Oh! And speaking of a bad time...” She startled him by punching his shoulder hard. “I would have gone easy, but after everything, I think you **deserve** a good punch. Your past self was pretty adamant you received due punishment for ‘being an idiot’.”

 

He rubbed his arm. “ **okay.** okay. fair enough.”

 

“BROTHER, SISTER, STOP FLIRTING. IT IS TIME FOR CATCH-UP SPAGHETTI! WHERE IS THE KITCHEN?”

 

“uh, bro…only the kitchen staff are allowed to cook.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“yep, sorry, them’s the rules.”

 

“NYU-HU-HUUUU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you were expecting this? Raise your hand and answer honestly! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters this week because I didn't post two weeks ago and I managed to get two of them done. Yay! (faint) Don't get used to it. XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of how well I wrote Pap in this. I have sucked at writing his character because as the opposite of Sans - Sans being a perfect boi in my humble opinion - I just never put much effort to get him right. But I think I did well! :D

#  ****

#  **fourteen**

 

Sans had wanted Undyne to be the first one to know that Papyrus was alive, so as soon as his brother and mate had returned, the skeleton made a shortcut to the warrior’s house.

 

“Holy shit!” Undyne cursed loudly, earning a disgruntled glare from her skeletal boss. “Papyrus?! You’re okay!”

 

The fish wasted no time slamming into her beloved mentee and friend with the force of a tank. Yet, despite such power, the skeleton only moved a couple paces back before lifting up the fish and squeezing her tightly with his boney arms.

 

Alphys and her children watched with delight from the sidelines. The doctor had one hand on her son’s shoulder to keep him from joining his aquatic mother and potentially getting Dusted because of the consequences.

 

“UNDYNE! I HAVE MISSED YOU! FOR ALL OF...A FEW HOURS.” Sans and I shared an uneasy look.

 

The fish turned to Sans. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

Raina raised her hand. “I think it would be better if I answered that.” The mongrel paused to collect her thoughts. “So, to make a long story short, I went back in time, made a copy of Papyrus that got Dusted to fool the human, and returned with him to this time after the human left Snowdin.” The mongrel smiled at the shocked stares from the scaled family.

 

“S-so all this time, Papyrus wasn’t dead.” Alphys choked out. “He was just taken from the past to the future...er, present.” Her claws found her cheeks as she tried to shake herself and accept the situation. She appeared to be having a hard time.

 

As for Papyrus himself, he was too busy trying not to screech with joy as he stared intently at his best friend’s children. Sasuke seemed similarly enamoured, having been told stories about the gangly and eccentric guard-to-be by his ferocious mother.

 

Raina grinned in momentary amusement at this.

 

“Wait!” Undyne blurted, garnering the mongrel’s attention once more. “That means Sans knew who Raina was at the moment he first saw her two years ago and that’s why he…”

 

“exactly. i was told by her in the past that fifty years from **then** , i would meet her in the future. but i was also told by her that i would become a cruel dictator who didn’t bat an eye when it came to killing people who resisted, be they monsters or humans. the moment i met raina in the future, i had to be very careful not to reveal too much or risk the universe breaking.” Pitching his voice to just a whisper, he muttered, “i almost blew it.”

 

“Shit!” The fish muttered. “That’s some crazy…shit! And you waited **fifty years**? Dude, Sans, how the _hell_ did you manage **that**?”

 

“my dominant soul trait is patience, with justice as a very close second .” He glared at her, his pupils morphing to flashing cyan and yellow disks. “how the hell do you **think** i managed?”

 

The fish’s ear-fins drooped. “Point taken.”

 

“OH, AND I HAVE A SISTER AND SHE AND MY BROTHER ARE HAVING A CHILD,” he eyed the scale children briefly, while their parents were floored by the news, wiggling eagerly, “AND I’M SUPER EXCITED!” Papyrus punched the air. “EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING SO FAST AND I AM OKAY WITH THIS!” Everyone laughed, the tension from almost everything having seeped away. “OH, BUT SANS, CATCH UP SPAGHETTI IS IN ORDER!”

 

Sans cringed and nodded. “okay, bro, but you gotta get undyne or alphys’ permission to use the kitchen.”

 

Undyne grinned, a memory from long ago glistening in her yellow eye. “Hell yeah! Let’s **do** this, Paps!” She tore off into the kitchen, the eager skeleton following right behind. The sounds of whooping could be heard, followed soon after by the clanging of pots and pans.

 

“What is happening in there?” Raina wondered aloud.

 

“a disaster, most likely.” Sans replied, then turned to her with a glare. “ _you will not repeat the words i’m about to tell you_.”

 

“ _Really_? Royal Command…for **this**?” She retorted dryly.

 

“you’ll understand after i tell you. as you probably know, paps was really bad at cooking in the underground. undyne was supposed to teach him, but she sucked at it, too. ‘too much passion.’” There was an inside joke in there.

 

“anyway, pap made spaghetti for almost every meal and it ended up being with different parts being burned, undercooked, and overcooked every time. don’t ask me **how**. but i started going to a bar and restaurant called grillby’s because i couldn’t eat it. _don’t tell pap any of that._ ”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t want to hurt his feelings.” She gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“don’t you hurt his feelings, either. i won’t force you to try it. i’ll use magic to make it disappear. just don’t say **anything** to him.” He pulled her closer and rubbed her back soothingly as the worrying sounds in the kitchen continued.

 

Five minutes later, the energetic duo returned with a truly horrifying sight. The pot used was banged up, which made sense considering who it belonged to. However, the contents were even more terrible. Raina could see char and what she could only call ‘limp noodle’, which left her wondering how such a thing could be accomplished in such a short amount of time.

 

This wasn’t the first time she had seen a **Papyrus Concoction TM**. However, when she went back in time, she purposely excused herself from dinner and ended up going to Grillby’s instead. That’s where she learned from Grillby about her future mate’s favorite past time, and his love for ketchup, which explained her cravings.

 

Raina hadn’t known of her mate’s addiction because Sans had hidden it from everyone after he became king. However, she would soon learn that he had continued this habit in secret. Now that his brother was back, the mongrel was unsurprised to see a bottle of the condiment appear in the skeleton’s hand as they waited for the spaghetti to be finished.

 

During her mission to the past, Raina said nothing about her new brother’s cooking skills. However, she promised herself she **would** in the future. With her bond came new powers, including the one to nullify Royal Command with certain conditions.

 

Now that her mission was over, the mongrel looked at her mate, eyes moist as she silently pleaded with him to let her correct this. His narrowed gaze pierced her in ways she didn’t think possible. Despite that, she wasn’t going to let his overprotective nature impede her. She sighed and stood up, walking up to her starry-eyed brother-in-law and took his hand.

 

“May I speak to you for a moment, Papy?” She asked gently.

 

Sans aura immediately ignited, and a ferocious growl tore through the room. Undyne, who had carried the mess of noodles into the room and set it down on the table, immediately jumped over to her family and crouched in a protective stance. The angered skeleton paid her no mind as his burning sockets narrowed in on his mate.

 

Papyrus, who was bewildered by his brother’s actions, looked between his oldest and newest family members before placing a hand on the mongrel’s shoulder.

 

“DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. IT WILL BE OKAY.” The enraged skeleton only had time to whimper before his brother continued, “WE WILL BE BACK MOMENTARILY.”

 

Papyrus escorted the mongrel outside, into the front garden. Once they had reached the outskirts, he turned to Raina and gestured to her. “NOW, DEAR SISTER, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND.”

 

“…”

 

“DO NOT WORRY ABOUT SANS.” He nodded towards the poorly concealed monster watching them. “I HAVE A FEELING THAT HE IS WORRIED WHAT YOU MIGHT SAY MIGHT HURT MY FEELINGS. PLEASE, BE AT EASE. I AM TOUGH. I CAN HANDLE IT.”

 

Raina took a deep breath. “I learned from the past Sans that Undyne taught you how to cook. A few minutes ago, I was reminded of that.”

 

“INDEED SHE DID.”

 

Raina bit her lip, inhaled deeply, and then said softly, “But I know from experience that Undyne is a terrible cook.”

 

There was a beat of silence. “OH?” The skeleton tilted his head. “WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?”

 

“I _tried_ her cooking and it was…well, it was awful. She claimed that you needed to cook with passion. But the art of cooking doesn’t work that way. Scientifically, if you cook something at the highest setting, it does not lessen the cook time. By cooking slowly and adjusting the temperature for different foods - for example, cooking meat requires a different temperature than cooking vegetables, fruit, or grains - you can change the outcome of the quality.

 

“It’s like a puzzle,” Raina continued with a sparkle in her eyes, knowing that Papyrus loved puzzles. “If you can find out which food goes with what spices, condiments, and how long it cooks at what temperature, then you will have more success than if you just put everything in a pot at the highest temperature. Right now, it’s like playing a game of Tic Tac Toe when you need to be solving a Rubik’s Cube. Does that make sense?”

 

Throughout her explanation, Papyrus nodded at everything. At the mention of puzzles, his expression changed abruptly to one of excitement. Once her explanation ended, the skeleton was smiling.

 

“I SEE! BUT WHY DOES **UNDYNE** NOT KNOW OF THIS?”

 

Raina shrugged. “Is Undyne as into puzzles as _you_?”

 

The skeleton gasped. “NO! SHE IS **NOT**! THAT MUST BE WHY…IT IS SO CLEAR! SHE LACKS THE NECESSARY LOVE FOR PUZZLES, SO SHE COULD NOT HAVE KNOWN THAT HER COOKING REQUIRED INTENSIVE PUZZLE SOLVING. OH, SISTER! I AM _FOREVER_ IN YOUR DEBT. I WILL DO EXTENSIVE RESEARCH SO THAT I MAY CRACK THE VARIOUS CODES OF COOKING.”

 

Raina grinned. “One thing I recommend is opening a cookbook and researching it. After that, it’s about trial and errors. With **your** puzzle skills, I’m sure you will be a master of the culinary arts before too long.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE RIGHT. OH, I WILL GET STARTED AS SOON AS WE GET BACK HOME. IN FACT, **FORGET** THE CATCH-UP SPAGHETTI FOR NOW. ONCE I HAVE PERFECTED A BETTER BATCH OF CATCH-UP SPAGHETTI, WE SHALL DELVE INTO EVERYTHING I HAVE MISSED THE LAST FIFTY YEARS. **COME** , SISTER! WE MUST RETRIEVE MY BROTHER AND RETURN TO THE PALACE. OH, I WONDER HOW MANY ROOMS THERE ARE. I WISH TO EXPLORE. OH, BUT THAT MUST WAIT. PUZZLES! SPAGHETTI PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Papyrus had hoisted Raina into his arms delicately, mindful of her pregnancy, and sprinted back in, only to hoist his brother up too, and leave through the front door.

 

“Pap?! Where are you going?!” Undyne shouted.

 

“NOT NOW, UNDYNE. SPAGHETTI PUZZLES AWAIT! YOU SHOULD FOLLOW MY LEAD! GET A COOKBOOK!” With those parting words, the three were out of sight.

 

“What…?” Undyne wondered aloud. “Why would I need a cookbook? I **know** how to cook!” She turned to her wife. “Right?”

 

The doctor fidgeted and turned away. “I-I must go do some s-studying.” The reptilian monster waddled out of sight.

 

The fish-lady turned to her children. “Well?”

 

Satsuki scoffed. “You’re a _terrible_ cook, Mom. That’s why we always get takeout.” He took his sister’s hand and left the room, leaving a bewildered Undyne to ponder his words.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for today!
> 
> There are only two chapters left for this story! :D Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of editing for this because there were some things I completely forgot about or didn't consider before. Hopefully, I edited it enough. ^^;

#  ****

#  **fifteen**

 

Soon after the two skeletons and mongrel returned to the palace, Chairman Grusiv came calling to speak to Sans. The king was surprised when he learned what the bear monster had to say.

 

“i have to…what?”

 

“Since you have chosen Lady Raina as your mate, you **must** have an official procession for the occasion. You are the king, Sans – the ruler of the entire world, so it is your **duty** to hold a ceremony for you and your queen.” Despite the chairman’s dislike of her, Sans could not sense any malice. Perhaps it was a sign that he had finally accepted his Bonded. That, or her new status as his king’s mate meant he _couldn’t_ disrespect her.

 

The skeleton grimaced. “you realize that’s a very… _human_ thing to do.”

 

Grusiv nodded solemnly. “I understand it’s following the humans’ customs. All I ask is that the basics of it be followed; as in, Lady Raina walks down the aisle and you say some vows before attending a celebration. You may wear _whatever_ you please and include _any_ additions you desire.”

 

“so make it about _us_ , but _do_ it for the **world**.” The skeleton crossed his arms and huffed.

 

“Yes, sire.” The chairman agreed, ignoring the skeleton’s intense glare. “The sooner this is done, the better. The palace staff and the council _know_ about your mate’s pregnancy, but the rest of the world **does not**. However, your mate will soon begin to show and the Souling will become brighter before too long, so time is of the essence.”

 

Sans sighed. “i understand.” The chairman opened his maw to speak again but hesitated and fiddled with his claws. “something else you have to say?”

 

“Apologies, but I was wondering if you had _always_ planned to wed Lady Raina.” He paused to contemplate his next words carefully. “Your brother is alive, it seems. Reports from the palace staff say that he and the Lady returned together, and I was wondering if...did you know this would happen?”

 

Sans looked away, the gears in his skull turning. When he turned back to the chairman, he held the most intense expression the council member had ever seen.

 

“i will explain everything at the meeting scheduled for tomorrow. now that raina has succeeded, i **can** tell you everything. i’ve waited fifty years for this and because every action i took had to be _extremely_ precise, i feel it is fair to divulge everything _now_ that it is over.”

 

“You mean…everything since the beginning of your reign was done for a reason? Are you **serious** , sire?”

 

“no, i’m sans.” He grinned cheekily, earning a choked look from the chairman. “actually, to be accurate, everything i’ve done since right **before** i took the crown was done for a reason. and i will explain it _all_ tomorrow. for now, i need to have a talk with my mate to discuss the plans for this _ceremony_.”

 

The chairman bowed. “Thank you for accepting my proposal.”

 

The skeleton shrugged. “i believe that raina would like to have this ceremony. i **can’t** deny her that right.”

 

“You truly love her.” Yes, that was acceptance.

 

Sans grinned. “i _always_ have.”

 

 

 

 

“The chairman wants us to have an official ceremony?” Raina repeated her mate’s words incredulously. “Really?”

 

The skeleton rocked back and forth on his feet. “yep. he wants us to have an official ceremony because i am the reigning monarch. he wants to do it so the world can watch. he said as long as we do the basics of the human ceremony, we can change it anyway we want.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “What? Change it? Can you give me an example?”

 

“uh, like we can literally both be wearing bunny onesies and top hats and say vows that are filled with innuendos alluding to how kinky we are.” He shrugged, his face a perfect mask of nonchalance that baffled his Lady.

 

However, he barely contained his laughter at the deadpanned look his Lady gave in response. “I see,” she replied, her tone almost mimicking her expression, albeit a little icily, “it would seem you are thinking with your dick.”

 

Sans chortled. “i can’t **help** it. whenever i’m around you, i begin to imagine–” Her hand cut him off with a soft slap to his mouth.

 

“Finish that thought and this is the **only** heir you’ll _ever_ get from me.” Her eyes dared him. He backed down with a fierce nod and hands raised for mercy.

 

“speaking of which,” he said when her hand lowered from his face, “the chairman also said that we should hold the ceremony so or you will begin to show and the soul will brighten enough that any monster can see. i don’t want our enemies getting any ideas.”

 

His Lady nodded, grimacing softly. “That makes sense.” Her frown deepened. “I will handle _all_ the preparations. With your mind, I don’t trust you to **contain** your vulgarity.”

 

He threw his hands up. “it was a **joke**!”

 

“Sure it was.” She said as she left him, calling for her maid so that she could get started.

 

“fine,” Sans told the silence, knowing his Lady saw right through his lie and momentarily frustrated at the missed opportunity, “i’m too busy with **other** things anyway.”

 

 

 

The next day, Sans sat down with the council and told them everything from how he met Raina the first time during the last few days they were sealed underground to how she saved his brother, gave him the cheat sheet before she left so Sans would know what to do, and told him that they would meet again in fifty years.

 

Everything had happened as she had foretold. The cheat sheet and his would-be mate’s words had been his map, and he had _successfully_ followed it to the final destination.

 

He went on to explain how it was the ghost of the First Child, Chara, who had been adopted hundreds of years before the final child fell by the former king, Asgore Dreemurr and his mate Toriel, had corrupted the Seventh (and last) Child, Frisk and directed them to slaughter monsters over and over, abusing a system of Saves, Loads and Resets.

 

Sans explained that he was the only one who _remembered_ every time Frisk used the system to Load and Reset due to an accident involving his father, the Royal Scientist who created the Core - the accident having claimed the lives of the Royal Scientist and all his followers, leaving Sans, the only survivor, scarred and with new abilities like being able to see alternate timelines and remember **everything** despite Frisk’s time manipulation - and that he had fought the corrupted Frisk in over two thousand timelines before Raina appeared with the answers that would save him, his brother, and free monsters from their prison.

 

“...frisk’s soul was used to break the barrier and i absorbed chara’s part to become the ruthless dictator that eventually took over the world. under normal circumstances, that red soul would have overwhelmed **me** with it’s hatred. but after the accident, i had become an anomaly and with the ability to remember all the humans’ crimes against monsters, i didn’t care about the innate love and mercy that are native to monsters. my own rage ended up being **far** greater than chara’s leftover resentment towards the world.

 

“what i didn’t count on was how monsters began to change after i assumed control. i learned that my anger and hatred became monster-kind’s anger and hatred. this kind of hatred turned into monster supremacy. i could have never seen that coming. as king, my immense rage consumed so many who were weak and resentful towards humans for locking us underground. i honestly still don’t care that i killed countless humans. they certainly deserved it. well, some did. however, i was furious when i learned how monsters were attacking innocent humans. i ended that very quickly.”

 

Sans had also conducted experiments in secret. He had learned that many of the monster supremacists were once low level monsters with hatred towards humans and because of how weak they were, his anger overwhelmed them the most and turned them into the human definition of ‘monsters’.

 

Individuals like Undyne were unaffected because their strength was immense. Monsters like Alphys also remained untouched through the bond with their strong mates, which protected them from being overwhelmed. The same could be said for the entire Royal Guard and the monsters who were capable of adapting easily.

 

It was only the monsters that suffered from their time in the underground and their hatred for humanity the most that were reborn with Sans’ hatred. However, a great number of monster supremacists were born as the monsters with great vendetta’s towards humans began popping up.

 

“but in the end, by being forced to consume my hatred through the monarch’s link to the people, they kept me in check. during the early days of my kingship, i was truly awful - consumed with loathing that had not dispersed into monster-kind yet. i’m sure some of you remember how i was.” The older Councilmembers nodded solemnly. “but thankfully, due to all my years underground, where i was always shoving down my emotions and masking my hurt with a smile, i was able to contain it _just_ enough that i didn’t go insane.”

 

The skeleton huffed, reliving the past and wishing it could be different while also accepting that he had done what he could. “if it hadn’t been for raina and her promise…” He trailed off.

 

“I still can’t _believe_ that Lady Raina is our savior. Oh! That’s **why** you allowed mongrels to live and gave them protection.” Grusiv breathed, eyes wide as he slumped a bit. “It was all so that Lady Raina would be **born** and fulfill her mission. She was the **key** to our freedom.”

 

“But, sir!” A bird monster and councilmember named Avesta squawked. “Why did you become a ruthless dictator?!”

 

“i told you about the cheat sheet. raina also told me herself that i **would** become a ferocious dictator. she told me a lot of things when she came to save papyrus. not only did **he** trust her, but she had proof that she and i would eventually become mates.” Realization dawned on them, as well as flushes of embarrassment. “i **had** to trust her that she had indeed saved my brother. and...when he returned with her after the mission, it made _all these years’_ worth it.”

 

“I have a question for you regarding Lady Raina.” An elderly dog councilmember called Lupis spoke.

 

“go ahead.” Sans gestured to him.

 

“I received a report roughly twenty years ago from the guard when I was the captain of the Capital’s Royal Guard squadron. The report talked about a monster who had fathered a mongrel who refused to release the child and was eliminated by you.”

 

Sans eyes narrowed. “there have been a _couple_ cases like that. what’s your **point**?”

 

“That case came to mind when I learned of your mate coming to live in the palace. I reopened it because I felt there was a _connection_. The case was _special_ because it was the only time where you removed the child from their father’s Dust and didn’t **automatically** hand them over to the Royal Guards. The report stated that you seemed _reluctant_ to give the child up and had to **force** yourself to release the child into the guards’ custody before angrily storming off.”

 

Sans hummed, his poker face on.

 

“When I reviewed the case, I looked up the name of the mongrel child. I’m guessing you realize that child was Lady Raina, don’t you?”

 

The skeleton sighed, his mask breaking. “yes, i did. i _really_ wanted to take her back with me that day, but i couldn’t afford to let my feelings get in the way of **destiny** , nor let anyone know there was a connection. i had to eliminate two people just because of that **stupid** report. that wasn’t the only time i had to kill someone because they learned too much. i hated playing the role of dictator and murderer, but i had to do it if i wanted **time** to stay intact.”

 

“I understand. It is a relief to know the whole truth now.” Lupis bowed. “I’m thankful I _survived_ long enough to learn everything. I’m also glad to learn that you didn’t become the Grim Reaper by choice.”

 

Sans grimaced. “if i **could** undo it now, i **would**. i assure you.”

 

The dog nodded. “You played your part well and now the world can **truly** heal. Do you have any new _laws_ you want to make now that the goal has been _reached_?”

 

Sans nodded, his expression betraying his appreciation for the dog’s intuition. “i’ve _already_ made a list. one of which is that killing is forbidden unless specific circumstances are present.” The members of the council smiled. “buckle up, everyone. we have a lot to discuss. all of this will be effective before the day of the Royal Wedding.”

 

 

 

The wedding preparation went smoothly, and the news got out before too long that the king of monsters would be marrying the noble mongrel, Lady Raina. While this news was met with disgust from monster supremacists, especially the Tancho family and went public with their disdain, the world became more and more aware of the whole truth.

 

An article in the paper was printed detailing the **truth** of Sans’ dictatorship and how Raina had saved monster-kind by going back in time to save the king’s brother and give Sans the tools to ensure the future happened as planned.

 

For the rest of the month, the truth spread and the citizens began to realize just how much Sans had to endure to ensure monster-kind’s freedom and continued existence. It wasn’t long before the mongrel was praised for her help in the past and well-wishes for the future.

 

The night before the wedding, Sans watched his mate sleep. The moon was almost full, and the light was a soft blanket that made his Lady appear angelic as she slept easily beside him, reminding him of another less happy time. The human responsible for that unhappy feeling was currently doing wonderful work for the skeleton and he couldn’t be prouder.

 

As he watched her, he was reminded of another night. The scene was from the day he met her, as a newborn...

 

 

 

_It was night then, too. Her mother had just had her final breath. Her father had fought off a troop of ten guards and had escaped the city. Having heard the news, Sans ordered all guards to keep the citizens safe while he went after the mongrel’s father._

_The father was part of an ancient race of dragon monsters. He was powerful and possessed the ability to shift between human and dragon form. He was flying away when Sans caught up with him, positioning a Gaster Blaster that fired several holes into his wings, bringing him down to the ground with a grumbling crash._

_Sans would never forget how the dragon looked him directly in the eye socket without fear despite being wounded and bound with blue magic._

_“ **What have you done**?” The giant beast growled in a slow yet very powerful voice that would have shaken even the bravest. The skeleton couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fear within himself, too._

_“if you knew the whole truth, you would understand.” He replied with a steady voice._

_“ **You’re good at not showing fear, but I can see through you.** ” The dragon rumbled._

_Sans nodded. “i won’t deny it. you are_ incredibly _powerful.”_

_“ **I just want to protect my daughter. You have already taken her mother from me. I refuse to let you take her, too.** ” The dragon’s aura ignited._

_“_ calm down _. first, tell me your daughter’s name.”_

_“ **Why?!?** ” The dragon roared against the magical restraints._

_“because i’ve been waiting for someone. i have protected mongrels because of this person.”_

_“ **I don’t believe you**.”_

_“fine._ then answer me this: is her name **raina**? _”_

_The dragon gasped. “_ Why…? _” He was much calmer, yet seemed shaken. “I have told no one her name, not even her_ mother _knew.”_

_“think of it as a_ prophecy _. i have already met raina once before, as an adult, right before we left the underground. she was the key to my knowing what to do now.”_

_“She went back in time.” The dragon surmised. “So you’re saying that…”_

_“yes. she will eventually become my mate.”_

_“_ Really? _”_

_The skeleton nodded. “i do not **want** to kill you. i can let you escape and give you daily reports so that you know exactly what is happening with her. as long as you promise not to share this with anyone. i’ve already risked too much by telling **you**.”_

_“Time does not like change.” The dragon nodded. “I understand. It seems I will get my wish, then.”_

_“if you want, you **may** watch her from a distance. but if you intervene in her life and are found out, _ time _will be broken. **do you understand?** ” The dragon nodded, his gaze flickering away. Sans turned as the light of the guard came into view. “the royal guard is coming and if they find you here, you will be killed. leave the child here and flee now. i will make sure your dust appears as though i killed you in human form. i apologize for wounding you.”_

_“It seems you really **are** the same monster I knew back then.” The dragon chuckled. “I’m grateful to know this is nothing _ more _than a charade. Thank you.”_

_“i understand.” The skeleton could see the flicker of light in his peripheral. “go! we will speak again soon._ stay alive so that you can see her again. _”_

_The skeleton bowed and watched as the dragon reverted back, placing a kiss to the swaddled child’s forehead before resting her softly on the ground and fleeing into the cover of night. A minute passed where the skeleton picked the child up as he used to foot to move the pile Dust from the dragon’s wounded wings to make it seem like he had killed the dragon in his humanoid form. As a final part to his charade, he threw cyan fire at his feet, careful not to harm or wake the infant in his arms. Moments later, the guard joined him._

_“Sir, we’ve arrived. Oh, it seems you have already vanquished him.” A few feet behind him, he overheard more guards awed that he defeated the dragon in just two hits._

_“yes, unfortunately, he would_ not _cooperate.” Sans look down at the child in his arms. He could feel the gaze of the guards as they watched._

_The skeleton growled, igniting the remainder of the Dust with blue and yellow flames as he handed the child over to the closest guard._

 

 

 

Since then, he had kept his word and sent the dragon, who went into hiding under the name Viper, reports daily. Viper also replied every time he witnessed something that would harm the ‘prophecy’ or let Sans know if his daughter was in trouble. While both kinds of reports were similar, often Viper would report every time mongrels were targeted by entitled monsters.

 

There were plenty of times when Sans would watch over Raina inconspicuously – a **big** reason why he created his invisibility cloak – and protect her from those who would try to do her harm. Often, he would have to hold himself back from picking her up and running off with her.

 

Despite their seemingly _enormous_ age gap, no one questioned why he had decided to mate with someone so much younger than him. It was times when that kind of worry came up that Sans was thankful that he didn’t age and that the world was so understanding of his circumstances. Despite losing his mother in the first war and his father to the accident, his inability to age was something he had become grateful for upon meeting his Soul Mate.

 

Sans stared at his slumbering bride again and grinned. Like her father, she was so regal. Sans had seen her mother, too, having been there to end her life. Raina looked so much like her mother. It was almost impossible to kill her, especially since the young mage hadn’t fought back. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but they held a wish within them.

 

_Protect her._

 

It was almost like the woman knew everything and just wanted him to promise her he would do what he set out to do. He honored the woman with a short bow, disguised as a nod in case the guards nearby disobeyed him and decided to watch. The woman gasped softly and nodded back before closing her eyes. Her death was swift and painless.

 

Sans regretted taking his would-be mother-in-law’s life. He had told Raina and her father – the latter, in a letter – and was grateful that they both forgave him. He had invited Viper to the wedding now that everything was out in the open, letting it be a surprise for Raina and everyone else. After all, he conveniently left out that Raina’s father was still alive.

 

It would be a big day tomorrow. He couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left now, guys? Are you sad to see this story end?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding!

#  ****

#  **sixteen**

 

Raina had to resist the urge to grind the fabric of her wedding attire between her worried, sweat-covered fingers, and risk ruining the outfit’s look. It was the morning of the wedding and she was nervous to get it over with. The thoughts running through her mind were too overwhelming and the mongrel felt like she could pass out any minute.

 

“My Lady, do you need me to get the king?” Mo inquired softly as she took the mongrel’s restless hand. “Oh **goodness** , are you having a panic attack? I **should** get his majesty, shouldn’t I?”

 

Raina shook her head wildly. “ **No**! No, that goes against tradition. We might have done away with a **lot** of the usual steps, but this one is _necessary_ for good luck. He must **not** see me **before** I am walking down the aisle.”

 

The maid chuckled. “I understand. I’ll call for a glass of cider to calm your nerves and then wipe away the damp. We can’t have you looking so drenched for your wedding.”

 

Raina gasped and looked down in a panic. “Is the outfit ruined?”

 

Mo pat down her arm gently. “No, no, dear. Magic has come a _long_ way in the last fifty years, and one of the benefits we have now is fabric that won’t be stained. So even if you sweat, it _immediately_ evaporates if it comes into contact with your clothes. That means that all I have to do is wiped you down and then apply some makeup that will make you unable to sweat for a couple hours.”

 

Raina gawked. “That **_exists_**?”

 

The mouse giggled, holding up a bottle with an ‘M’ logo on it. “Indeed.”

 

Ten minutes later, Raina was ready to go. Her outfit was not traditional in the least because the mongrel refused to wear a confining dress since it would constrict the movement of her tail too much and make it uncomfortable to walk.

 

The outfit was still grandiose, being a one-piece indigo dress with regal silver embroidery like Sans’ coat. The dress began with a sleeveless halter-top that hugged her curves and made her large chest perkier than usual. Fastened to her arms, just below her shoulders, were indigo sleeves with white diamonds that reminded her of Asian-style gowns that were almost too long for her arms and looked more like wings than cloth.

 

The length of the dress stopped at her knees in the front and was cut down the middle in the back, but cascaded almost twice as long as a full-length dress behind her legs, giving her tail plenty of room to move in between both rolls of fabric.

 

Over her legs, she wore midnight-blue leggings with the same star-like studs on her sleeves. On her feet, peppered with more gems, she wore black boot-like shoes that were comfortable and sleek despite their almost sneaker-like appearance.

 

Her hair was done up in a small bun-ponytail that sparkled, the hair not bound pouring in soft, beautiful ringlets down her back, seeming to flow endlessly like the ocean under moonlight. Raina had decided that the veil would be clipped to the bun and fall behind her, therefore not hiding her face. It was her way of showing fearlessness, even if she was _feeling_ absolutely terrified inside.

 

It had taken a month to finish preparations for this ceremony, so Raina’s baby bump was not pronounced enough to be obvious. To anyone watching who did not have the ability to see Souls, it would only seem as though she had a little extra weight, which was completely normal for humans and mongrels.

 

“Are you ready to go, my Lady?” Mo asked. “The carriage is here to take you to the beginning of the aisle.”

 

Raina sighed. “How long **is** the aisle?”

 

The mouse grimaced. “You’ll be walking through a crowd, with armed guards stationed on either side of you to keep order and _ensure_ your safety. The distance is roughly a quarter of a mile, a compromise to be fair to you and the crowd.”

 

The mongrel sighed. “Fair enough.” The maid offered her Lady a drink. “Thank you, Mo.” She sipped the cider and immediately felt calmer.

 

Shortly after, both of them were inside the carriage on the way to the ceremony. Mo was dressed up for the occasion, too, as she would be walking behind the queen-to-be down the aisle, holding the trailing fabric so it wouldn’t get dirty on the ground. The aisle did have a royal blue roll of fabric, but Raina wanted to give Mo a position behind her so she wouldn’t be alone.

 

However, when they exited the carriage, someone unexpected was there to greet them. He looked humanin shape, but had scales, wings, and a tail like a dragon. Not only that, he felt so familiar to the mongrel, especially wearing a scarf the queen-to-be remembered giving to a lizard monster without arms in the underground during the beginning of her journey in the past.

 

Raina exited the carriage and approached the monster. “I remember you. Back in the underground. You’re MK, right?”

 

The dragon bowed. “Yes. I’m so glad you remember, though I go by the name Viper now. I had no idea you were the one I met that day in the underground. Sans…explained everything to me shortly after you were born. He let me go and allowed me to watch over you from the shadows.”

 

Raina frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“What happened that day - the day we met in the underground fifty years ago - was something that stuck in my memory forever. So, eventually, I mated with a mage and we had a daughter. I was there, hiding in the shadows, when you told Papyrus what would happen to him and I thought you were so brave and incredible that I wanted to honor you for saving us. So I named my daughter, a mongrel, Raina in your memory. Little did I know that my Raina and our savior were the same person.”

 

Raina couldn’t hold back the tears as she rushed to her father. “Thank the heavens you’re alive! I had **no** idea! I was told you’d been Dusted for trying to flee with me.”

 

“Sans certainly made it **look** that way. He really has tried **so hard** to do the right thing. And now that it’s over and I don’t need to hide from you or anyone else anymore, I want you to know that I am so _proud_ of the person you have become.” He held out his hand. “And this time, I can shake your hand.”

 

Raina briefly stared at the offering before shaking her head. “You are worthier of something that will always be between us alone.” She offered her tail, the hand at the end gesturing to his tail.

 

The dragon chuckled. “Very well. I am _honored_.” The brief shake turned into a full embrace as parent and child were finally reunited for the first time in over twenty years. “I am here to walk you down the aisle. Come now, let’s not keep your mate waiting. I’m sure that after all the patience he’s had to use up, he has barely **any** left.” The father and daughter laughed as they began their descent down the aisle, Mo having given the bride a bouquet of white roses with cyan and yellow dyed tips.

 

With the crowd that stood at the beginning of the aisle having witnessed the reunion, word spread like wildfire. There was buzz amongst the watching crowd as Raina and her father walked, arms laced. When they reached the end and Sans came into sight, the skeleton had to force his gaze away from appreciating how lovely his mate looked so he could turn to the dragon and exchange a respectful bow.

 

Sans was wearing an outfit not unlike the one he wore at her birthday party. However, this time, the skeleton and his mate wore matching royal garments to represent their stations. The skeleton refused to wear a jacket, having a crisp white button up shirt that revealed his cyan-tinted bones, with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Over it was a vest of the same indigo as her dress with the same regal symbols. He wore formal midnight blue dress pants over black dress shoes. Attached to the vest, on his left lapel was a white rose that had also been dyed cyan and yellow at the tips.

 

Like during the mongrel’s birthday party, the skeleton had managed to erase any sign of the bulging gut he normally had. Raina wasn’t sure if she should be amused or frustrated by that, having grown quite fond of her mate’s adorable chubbiness.

 

To Sans’ left was Papyrus, trying his best not to cry as Sans offered his hand to his betrothed, grinning as his Lady grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled up to the altar. He eyed Viper and jerked his head to indicate where the dragon was to stand - to his Lady’s right, to which the dragon obeyed and watched with a certain light in his eyes, face full of emotion.

 

Chairman Grusiv went through the ceremony, speaking loudly and clearly so that the closest part of the crowd could hear and the news reporters caught everything for the people who couldn’t. He talked about a love that spanned several decades and the greatest determination ever seen.  
  
When it came to the speeches, Sans went first, “i’m not here to talk about destiny, what i want for us going forward, or how long i have **waited** for this day to come. instead, i want **you** to know that i promise to be there for you for the _rest_ of our lives, that i’ll **prove** my dedication with my actions **instead** of my words, and that i hope you can trust in me to do so _forever_. i love you, raina, and i **will** prove it every day as we march forward _together_.”  
  
It was simple, yes. But it held more power than Raina thought it would. She could feel his determination and could see the passion in his star-like pupils as he gazed down at her with a tenderness that belonged solely to her.  
  
So, when it was Raina’s turn, she decided to repay him in kind, “Words are cheap. However, our relationship is not. That being said, I will **gladly** hold you to your promise because I know you _can_ keep it. I will also add to it by promising to **support** you, **trust** you, and **love** you in a way only **I** can. After all, I realized during my twenty-fourth birthday that I love you and that love has grown every day since then and will continue to grow and **last** for _eternity_.”  
  
The bride and groom were already wearing rings, so instead of adding another, the couple swapped rings, now imbued with each other’s magic, as a show of their commitment. No sooner did the chairman announce them as husband and wife did the king embrace his wife in a passionate kiss. As soon as the kiss ended, crowns were placed on both Sans and Raina’s heads, much to the chagrin of the skeleton.  
  
Raina performed a short ceremony and was officially reintroduced as Queen Raina Aster. With the ceremony over, the newlyweds returned to the palace for the reception.  


  
  
The party was held in the largest ballroom inside the palace, with full-length windows on one side with a view of the garden and blue and gold wallpaper on the remaining walls. The room was set up with a stage where the music would play, and a dance floor surrounded by several round tables with crisp white tablecloths and bouquets of cyan, yellow, white, and black flowers. Floating delicately in the air were orbs of light that created an even more romantic and magical atmosphere for the hosts and guests. Near the back was a buffet with food from all over the world. The cake would join when the time came.

 

Only government officials, ambassadors, and personal guests of the king and his new queen were in attendance. The entire guard was present to keep watch over everything, which was good since some of the monsters in attendance were not too happy about the new queen.  
  
Even though the entire world knew the truth, there were still elitists within monster society who hated that a half-breed had been chosen to be the queen instead of a pure monster. As the party got underway, it became clear that these high-and-mighty monsters didn’t care about keeping their opinions quiet either, as the threat of instant elimination was not something they had to worry about anymore.  
  
However, Sans knew there would be envoys from across the world that wouldn’t like Raina or felt disdain towards her because of her parentage and he had plans to deal with them.

 

Throughout the night, the guards would inconspicuously remove all the guests who gave the new queen dirty looks, attempted to spread nasty and misleading gossip at her expense, and/or insulted her under their breath. All of them were taken to The Space and would stay there until a later time when Sans would deal with them himself.  
  
Two of the most disrespectful guests were sent by the Tancho family - the family hadn’t been dethroned but would be after the honeymoon as a show that punishments still existed for those who broke the law - and were the first to be removed and sent to The Space.

 

This was done right as they prepared to spread gossip. Upon waking up in The Space, they proceeded to mouth off to each other and the others who had been forcefully removed. It turned out this was the greatest punishment for everyone who was placed in The Space.

  
The guests who hadn’t been taken were either neutral or approved of Raina. By the end of the night, however, they all had positive opinions of the mongrel. Raina would never forget how overjoyed and full of wonder Sans looked as they shared their first dance as a married couple. She found it adorable how reluctant he looked when the song ended and her father took his place as her partner for the father-daughter dance, as part of human tradition.

 

Poor Papyrus was not to be outdone as he swooped in before his brother could and led Raina through her third dance. Once over, he wasted no time in escorting her to the buffet table while talking her ear off about everything and anything until the jealous groom’s patience finally ran out.

 

“You are so precious.” Raina cooed at her grumbling husband. “Are you going to calm down now?”

 

“‘m trying,” he huffed indignantly.

 

Raina was about to reply when a round of hushed gasps caught her and Sans’ attention. The two stood as two large goat monsters wearing formal attire gracefully walked into the room. Raina frowned, confused by the shock of her peers.

 

“no way.” Sans almost choked.

 

“Who are they?” She asked. But the skeleton couldn’t reply, completey shook.

 

Raina stood up and walked cautiously over to the newcomers who she soon realized were so tall that they towered over everyone else, even Papyrus and Undyne.

 

“Greetings.” She curtsied. “I apologize, but I do not know who you are. However, going off the reaction of my peers, you must be important. Please enlighten me so I can correct my behavior accordingly.”

 

The smaller of the two, clearly female, grinned knowingly. Raina felt a warmth like nothing she had ever experienced. It brought up a lost emotion she couldn’t name.

 

“Forgive us for imposing on your wedding day.” The monster said softly. “My name is Toriel and this is my husband, Asgore. We **were** the reigning king and queen before Sans took over.”

 

Raina was speechless. She had heard some rumors about Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, but mostly that they had disappeared after Sans took over and were even believed to be dead. After coming to live in the palace, part of her lessons were related to history. However, though the Dreemurrs were mentioned, there were no pictures. Now that they stood in front of her, she could feel their former regality.

 

Toriel continued, “Ever since Sans took the throne, we have lived in solitude. However, when we heard about his proclamation and reasons for becoming a dictator, we decided to return to civilization and assist both of you...if you accept, of course. Now that the age of cruelty is over, we hope that Sans will rule through respect instead of fear.”

 

“i have good news, tori.” Sans replied in a humored tone, coming over to stand beside his mate. “i have dropped the ruthless routine and have begun to govern with far more peaceful methods. trust me when i say i never wish to return to the way i was when i first took over. i promise that if i could have done things differently, i would have.” Sans bowed his head.

 

“We are already aware of the circumstances, Sans.” Asgore rumbled. “Rest assured, neither of us hold a grudge against you. Your ascension to the throne did some good for us, too. Toriel and I were able to rekindle our bond and make a new family. We hope you are willing to meet them soon.”

 

“it would be my pleasure. i do want to know, though, if you plan to retake the crown.” The skeleton asked, eyeing the former king.

 

“No.” The towering ex-monarch shook his head and his wife turned away, a solemn expression painted across her delicate face. “We have decided that we will leave the crown to you. While your choices these last fifty years have been severe, your ability to take action has made you more suitable than I ever was. I see a future where monsters, humans, and mongrels can live peacefully. This is a future I believe only **you** can bring to fruition.”

 

Sans bowed again. “your words are comforting. i hope to meet your expectations.”

 

“We **know** you will.” Toriel replied.  


  
Asgore and Toriel stayed for an hour before departing at eight. Little by little, the other guests began to leave, too. The party ended at ten, the remaining guests leaving shortly after. The guards were given orders to keep those detained in The Space there without food for three days, after which they were each given an old piece of bread every other day. The guards were to keep repeating the process until Sans and Raina returned from their honeymoon. That would be over a month.  
  
The following day, after everything was in order, Sans and Raina set off alone to their honeymoon destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my beta [Discworldgod](https://www.deviantart.com/discworldgod) is the one who suggested I make the connection between MK and Raina. Originally, MK was just going to be a monster Raina met in the underground. But my awesome beta said "why not this" and I thought about it and then said "that would make the story flow completely, so yeah. thank you" - credit where credit is due. :D
> 
> Next chapter is the last one. And then I'll be taking a hiatus from fan fiction until I get over my block. I'm sorry guys. I'm trying. I have the endings for all fics, but I can't...write...anything.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for being patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> **Update 11/27/18: There are officially 17 chapters. I will begin posting chapters biweekly starting with Chapter 2 on December 16th, same posting schedule as CounterTale has had. I will post on he even days and once I finish all 17 chapters, I will start posting the remainder of Under the Spotlight and all one shots and related stories so that I can finish CounterTale's final arc. Once all of these are complete, I can finally delve into other stories. I hope you're ready!**
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank Discworldgod on DeviantArt for helping edit this story. The rest of it will be coming when the story is complete or almost complete, so please be patient. I only posted the first chapter because of the 3rd anniversary of Undertale! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, etc appreciated and desired! Please let me know what you think! It's my first time delving into this level of angst (because I'm much better at fluff), so if I mess up, apologies! X3 I will be drawing a picture of OMAA!Sans and Raina soon, so look forward to that! 8D
> 
> Also, a lot of the names I've chosen for people have meanings related to them. So if you see a name that's unusual, it might have a cool meaning behind it. Not all of them are like this, but enough are. :3 Let me know in the comments if you figure it out.


End file.
